Scars and Stones
by Yoyodiza
Summary: Blaine recounts what happened to him, about a time when he was an introverted soul and was beaten up for who he was. But, what happens when a blast from the past threatens to destroy everything good he's built for himself? Contains mention of hate crimes.
1. Prologue

**Writing this fic nearly broke my heart. I've never written something so dark and angst-filled, because I'm usually a fluff writer, so apologies if it's not great. I don't like hurting Blaine and Kurt :( However, I hope they have a happy ending :) **

**Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

><p>When will this hell end?<p>

Blaine felt the punches crash into him, each one more agonising than the last. He could hear the jeers and curses thrown his way, each one tearing at his heart. He'd done nothing to these people, why couldn't they just leave him alone? All his life he'd stayed under the radar. Even when everyone thought he was straight, people would leave him be. The jerks had him cornered in the alleyway. Three on one; Blaine stood no chance of winning this fight. Blaine looked at all three of his tormentors, one by one. Brock Damon, a stocky, dark haired boy with piercing eyes was flanked by Nathan Bridges, the tall quarterback who had once been one of Blaine's only friends. Before he came out that is. The third boy, Dean Young, was standing above Blaine, who had slumped to the floor.

Dean Young had made Blaine's life hell ever since Blaine joined the school. From his first day, Blaine had been slammed against lockers, been locked in cupboards and been called names. However, Dean had taken bullying to a whole new level. Blaine had been beaten up and foul mouthed by him, and Dean had even threatened to kill him. Blaine had no one to turn to. He had tried in vain to let the school know about what was going on, but every time he did they would come back with the 'We're sorry's and 'Insufficient evidence', meaning he had to fight his battle alone. His parents tried their best to be supportive, but Blaine kept most of the bullying a secret.

With all the strength he could muster, he tried to hold up an arm to defend himself. It was kicked away easily, causing the bullies to jeer.

"That's right, you can't fight back, can you? 'Cause you're a girl!" The boys (sometimes Blaine couldn't believe that these people were _kids) _smirked at one another. Blaine, looking up from the ground, tried to retort, but the pain caused him to be raspy.

"I'm… not…a…girl." This made his peers laugh hysterically. Dean moved, noticing something on the floor. The other two glanced at the object in confusion, but as soon as they realised their next mission, they grinned evilly. Dean stood up, holding the sharp stone in his hand, turning it over and over.

"You know, I think she's confused. Maybe if we gave her a reminder…" Blaine felt his blood run cold. They wouldn't be that cruel, right? He tried to reason with himself. However, as they advanced on him, he knew that they wouldn't stop. He attempted to crawl away, but his limbs were so exhausted and enflamed, he just couldn't. Blaine felt Dean lift up his blood-stained shirt, and he felt the sharp, dead stone skim his skin gently. It was a matter of time before the pain would become more intense. Dean was toying with him, and he knew it. Blaine looked up at the other boys, trying to catch Nathan's eye.

"Please, Nath. Don't let him do this." Blaine pleaded. Memories of their friendship ran through both boys minds; Playgrounds, soccer fields, sleepovers, and laughter whizzed by in a flash. Nathan avoided his gaze, looking anywhere but at Blaine.

"Don't call me that" was all Nathan could say. Dean laughed harshly.

"You hear that? He made his choice. The right choice. He knows that queers have to be taught a lesson." Blaine knew that was the end of the conversation, as he braced himself for the torture he couldn't escape. He couldn't stop the tears flowing. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat transfixed, staring at his boyfriend. Blaine finished recounting his tale, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Kurt, jolting out his shock on seeing Blaine's expression, reached out to hold his hand. All he wanted to do was hug and kiss and comfort Blaine, but he didn't want to smother him. Blaine gladly took it in his, pressing a kiss to Kurt's knuckles.<p>

"You have no idea how happy I am that I met you." Blaine stated, looking into Kurt's watering eyes. Kurt's own tears fell, as he moved to wipe Blaine's from his cheeks.

"When… when were you found?" Kurt asked, being careful not to press Blaine too much. Blaine swallowed deeply, tears still falling freely.

"Two days later." Blaine scrunched his face in pain at the memory. Kurt watched him fearfully, heartbroken at seeing Blaine break down, knowing there was nothing he could do to change the past.

"What happened to them?"

Blaine took a deep breath before answering.

"Nothing. I told the police who did it, but the guys denied it over and over. Even Nathan. I had to look him in the eyes, knowing he was lying. He put on a perfect façade. He was sort of glazed over, like he didn't even know who I was. Like I didn't exist. All those years of friendship and it ended like this." More tears spilled from his eyes.

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. He didn't ask anymore questions. He didn't need too. Blaine leaned into Kurt's side, resting his head on his shoulder. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's, hugging him to him. He couldn't even comprehend what Blaine had gone through. Kurt understood the fear and humiliation, but no one had ever betrayed him the way Blaine had been betrayed. He could almost feel the hurt radiating from Blaine.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered softly, after a few moments of silence. Kurt looked down.

"Yeah Blaine?"

"If…if I showed you what… what they did…would you freak out?" Blaine asked tentatively. Kurt looked at him. Kurt had never seen Blaine shirtless. Even when Kurt had been at Dalton, Blaine was never one to walk around the dorms in anything that would reveal too much skin. Blaine was one for covering up, not dressing down.

"Of course I wouldn't. Are you sure you want too?" Kurt was a little frightened about what would be revealed to him. Not because it would repulse him, not at all, but because he knew once he saw the scar, it would hit him how much Blaine had been through, how much it had hurt him. Blaine breathed deeply.

"Yeah, I want you to see it." Blaine took one of Kurt's hands, and pressed it to the hem of his shirt. Taking his cue, Kurt slowly pulled up Blaine's shirt. Slowly, the shirt slid up Blaine's body, until the scar was revealed. Kurt's breath hitched as he saw it. He had imagined what it may have looked like, but his imagination could not have prepared him for this.

There, plain as day on Blaine's skin, was a red 'F' shaped cut. It wasn't just a cut, it was a gaping wound. The edges of the scar were dull as they began to heal around it, but the basic shape was still evident; the raw, ragged red screamed against Blaine's olive skin. Blaine had begun to cry even harder by now, watching Kurt's reaction. Kurt was stunned. How could anyone have done this to Blaine? Sweet, brave, adorable Blaine who had never hurt anyone in his life?

Kurt looked up at Blaine, tears streaming down his own face. Blaine looked away from him, suddenly ashamed and embarrassed.

"It's the ugliest thing ever." Kurt slowly and soothingly ran a finger over the wound, letting it glaze over Blaine's skin. He then leaned down, pressing a small kiss to it. Blaine looked back at Kurt, astonishment clear on his face.

"You're beautiful Blaine. Please don't forget that." Kurt let Blaine's shirt fall down, as he pulled him in for a hug. Blaine tugged Kurt into him, clinging to him like his life depended on it. Kurt held him, feeling Blaine's sobs finally let rip. Kurt felt each convulsion through his chest as if each one were his own. He threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair, while rubbing soothing circles down his back. Kurt held Blaine to him for what felt like hours, until Blaine spoke up, his sobs subsiding.

"I've… I've never shown anyone else it before. Apart from the doctors and my parents, no one else knows that its there. Even Wes and David don't know about it." Kurt rubbed a hand down Blaine's back reassuringly.

"I know it was really difficult for you to open up to me like that. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I wish I'd known you then. I wish there was something I could do…" Blaine reached up to Kurt's face, stroking his soft cheek beneath his thumb.

"Kurt, you've done so much already. Just knowing you, and loving you is enough." Kurt smiled, and Blaine smiled back. No matter how painful both their pasts were, in that moment all they saw was their love for one another. They would never let anyone touch them, or what they have, ever again.


	2. Escape

**This started out as a one-shot, however the story stuck with me, so it has become a multi-chapter story. It follows Kurt and Blaine as they discover that they cannot always run from the past, no matter how hard they try. **

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were sat at their usual table in the Lima Bean, just enjoying being together. Blaine was talking animatedly about the Warblers latest impromptu performance, while Kurt sat gazing at him, resting his head on his hand.<p>

"And then, David did this amazing back flip. The Warblers are really loosening up, and it's so great for morale right now." Kurt smiled at him. Blaine, gazing back at him, took Kurt's hands in his over the table.

"I really miss you though." He said simply. Kurt rubbed his thumbs over Blaine's hands.

"I'm right here."

"I know. You know what I mean."

"I miss you too." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands in his. Kurt looked down at their connected fingers, grinning, then looked up back at his face. However, the expression on Blaine's face had changed. A minute ago he had been smiling, but suddenly all the colour had drained from his olive skin. His knuckles had turned white as he clutched Kurt's hands. He looked like he was going to faint.

"Blaine? Are you ok?" Kurt asked, concerned. Blaine didn't answer him. It seemed that Blaine had totally zoned out, but the look on his face was one of pure terror.

"Blaine, honey?" Blaine was looking over Kurt's shoulder, so Kurt turned to look behind him out of the window. All he could see were the bustling crowds of customers. He tried to focus his concentration until the seas of shoppers parted, revealing a boy who seemed to be staring directly at them. At first Kurt thought it was his imagination, but as the boy continued to stare, he soon realised that Blaine knew him.

He turned back around to face Blaine. Finally, Blaine spoke.

"Kurt, we need to leave, now."

Kurt was alarmed by the assertive, fearful tone in Blaine's voice, but he complied. They both stood up together, and exited the Lima Bean. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and pulled him through the crowds, further and further away from the strange boy. Kurt chanced a look behind him, and saw that the boy was still staring at them. Kurt turned his head back again, attempting to keep up with Blaine. Blaine was charging forward. He was leading him towards the car park.

Adrenaline pumped through Blaine's veins. He had to keep moving, had to get away from the mall. How had he found him? Two years had passed since Blaine had last seen him. Why did he have to see him with Kurt? Blaine's mind was fizzing with all these questions, but his main priority was keeping Kurt as far away from his old life as possible…

* * *

><p>They reached Blaine's car, and Blaine quickly got them onto the main road. They tore down the highway, speeding further and further from the mall, and from the strange boy. Kurt glanced over at Blaine from the passenger's seat. Blaine's hands were clamped to the wheel, and his knuckles were even whiter than they had been in the Lima Bean. Blaine was staring ahead, not taking his eyes off the road. He kept blinking, and his staccato breaths filled the silent car. Kurt could tell Blaine was tense and anxious. He leaned towards Blaine and placed a reassuring hand on his thigh. Blaine's breathing relaxed slightly, but he didn't unclamp his hands from the wheel.<p>

"Blaine, do you want me to drive?" Blaine shook his head, still staring ahead at the road. Kurt, still not convinced that Blaine was well enough to drive, softly said;

"Ok, how about you pull over, and explain to me why you're so frightened?" Blaine finally looked at Kurt, terror radiating off him.

"Ok" was all he said. He indicated to the right and pulled off the road, stopping in a vacant parking space. He turned off the ignition and placed his hands in his lap. He glanced down at the floor of the car, breathing deeply. Kurt leaned into Blaine, trying to get into his eye line

"Blaine? Who was he?"

Kurt asked, trying to get Blaine to talk. Blaine glanced at Kurt's hand, which was still firmly placed on his leg. Still looking down, he whispered;

"That-that was…N-Nathan." He stuttered out. Kurt's eyes widened in shock, but tried to keep his face as calm as possible. Blaine looked up to gauge his reaction. Kurt could see the panic in Blaine's eyes, so he reached over and took one of his hands in his, squeezing tightly.

"Do-do you know why he was there?" Kurt asked, trying to understand the situation. Blaine shook his head, before stating;

"Did you see the way he was staring at me? At us? He knew I would be-be at the L-lima Bean. I don't know h-how he f-f-found out, or why he was there, or w-what he wants. But we m-moved away. We didn't tell t-the school or a-a-anyone where we went. How c-could he have found out? I only k-kept in c-contact with a f-few people!" Blaine began to ramble as he stuttered. His breathing had become shallow as he began to panic.

Kurt, recognising the signs of a panic attack, moved closer to Blaine and placed a hand on his boyfriend's chest, pushing in and out with the pace of Blaine's breathing.

"Blaine, it's ok, you're safe. Deep breaths." Blaine made an attempt to take a deep breath, but instead he broke out into sharper breaths. His chest felt so tight, like it was folding in on itself and was tying itself in knots. The lack of oxygen heightened the pain in his chest as it numbed his thinking patterns. The dizziness fogged his eyesight. He felt like he was dying.

"Kurt, I think I'm having a heart attack!" Blaine's voice rose in alarm, as the pain engulfed him. Kurt had never seen Blaine in such terror. Tears pricked in his eyes, but he blinked them away.

"Blaine, you're not having a heart attack. Trust me, I know what a panic attack feels like. I need you to breathe with me. You're not alone Blaine. Take a deep breath, count to three and release. I'll do it with you."

He kept his hand on Blaine's chest, rubbing small, soothing circles. Kurt inhaled deeply, encouraging Blaine to do the same. Together they released their breaths, and attempted the same exercise again. It took several tries to get Blaine's breathing aligned with Kurt's. With the reassurance of Kurt's hand on him, combined with their matching breathing rates, Blaine's heart rate slowed down. Kurt continued to soothe Blaine. The pain was still there, coiled in the pit of his chest, but had dulled considerably by the time his breathing had calmed.

"Blaine, honey, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kurt released his hand from Blaine's chest and ran it slowly over Blaine's cheek.

"Do you want me to drive?" Blaine nodded, meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Yes please." Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's, clutched it in his for a moment, then moved to exit the car.

* * *

><p>Nathan watched as Blaine's car sped away from the vacant lay-by. He followed, slowly making his way to confront his once-best friend-turned-victim, to let him know how things really stood since their last encounter…<p> 


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**Here's the third chapter. What will happen when Kurt meets Nathan?**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine made it back to Kurt's house. Kurt hopped out, and went round the side of the car to open the door for Blaine. Despite being so frightened, the gesture made Blaine smile. His boyfriend was such a gentleman, even in times of chaos. Blaine got out as Kurt closed the door behind him. They hurried into Kurt's house, relief flowing out of them once inside.<p>

"That was so close!" Blaine exclaimed as he slumped onto Kurt's sofa. Kurt sat beside him, resting his hand on his boyfriend's knee, looking at him concerned. The colour had returned to Blaine's cheeks, but he was still shaking slightly under Kurt's touch.

"Blaine, are you ok now?"

Blaine looked at him, affection unashamedly radiating from his eyes.

"Of course I am. I must have really freaked you out today. I'm so sorry." He covered his hand over the one Kurt had placed on his knee. Blaine was right, Kurt had been really scared by Blaine's reaction, but he didn't tell him that; he didn't want Blaine to worry.

"You worried me, that's for sure. I've never seen you so scared." Blaine looked down, ashamed. Kurt noticing, said:

"Hey, don't be ashamed. What he did to you was horrific. It's natural to be scared Blaine." Blaine swallowed.

"He didn't do - that though. I shouldn't have run away. I should have seen what he wanted." Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine.

"Don't be silly, you don't know what he could have done. He could have hurt you. Courage can only take you so far." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, so that they sandwiched together on the small sofa.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Kurt turned his head in surprise.

"Kurt, he saw you and I together. It's pretty obvious that we're together as an item. What if he comes after you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you." Kurt was touched by the sincerity in Blaine's words. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple.

"Nothing will happen to me Blaine. I promise you. We're safe here. It's not like he could have followed us or anything." Blaine sighed happily, as he leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's, loving the way his hair tickled his jaw line. Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck lovingly, causing Kurt's heart to quicken and swell with love for the boy in his arms. He pulled him closer to him to emphasise the point.

Their moment was interrupted by a loud, urgent knock at the door. Kurt rolled his eyes, getting up off the sofa.

"It's probably Dad. He's always forgetting his keys."

Blaine laughed as Kurt walked into the corridor to open the door. Burt was known for unexpectedly turning up at home, often at the inconvenient moments when Kurt and Blaine were alone. Kurt walked down the hallway to his front door, smiling happily to himself. However, his smile shattered once he opened the door.

"Hello, is Blaine Anderson here? It's urgent that I speak to him."

There in the doorway, stood the boy who had been staring at them in the mall. Nathan Bridges.

Kurt stood there transfixed. How had he known where to find them? Trying to appear calm, Kurt replied;

"Why do you need to talk to him?" was the first thing he could answer. Nathan eyed him suspiciously.

"That's none of your business."

"It became my business when you scared the living daylights out of him." Nathan continued to eye him up, trying to figure Kurt Hummel out.

"You know who I am, don't you?" He replied matter-of-factly. Kurt, straightening up, feeling more angry than scared, stated simply.

"Yeah, I do. And I think you should leave now." Kurt began to push Nathan out the door, but Nathan gripped his wrist in a vice-like manner. Kurt cried out in pain, biting down on his lip. He didn't want Blaine to hear him, but it was too late.

"Kurt, who is it?" Blaine called out as he entered the hallway. What he was confronted with shook him to the core. Nathan had his hand clamped around Kurt's wrist, obviously hurting him, with Kurt trying to push him out the door. When they both realised he was there, they turned their heads to face him. Nathan's eyes bored into him, bringing back all the memories Blaine had repressed. The good and bad ones. Kurt's eyes shone with anger and fear, trying to process what was happening. Seeing Kurt in the grip of his - what could he call him? Old friend? Enemy? Tormentor? - made Blaine's fury overpower his fear.

"Let him go" He said in a low, gravely voice. He took a step towards them, emphasising his authority. Nathan, seeming to snap out of his controlling haze, instantly let Kurt go. He blinked several times, as if trying to wake himself up.

"Sorry" he said quietly to Kurt. Confused, Kurt stepped away from him, rubbing his arm. Blaine, ignoring Nathan, took Kurt's red arm in his hands, inspecting the damage. Soothingly, he glazed his finger tips over the red marks blemishing Kurt's skin.

"Are you ok?" He said to Kurt. Kurt nodded, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"I'm fine." Blaine, taking Kurt's hand in his, turned back to Nathan. The boy had changed a lot since he'd last seen him. Nathan was taller, but a lot thinner than before. His dark eyes seemed to have become overshadowed by his hooded lids. Nathan did not look healthy.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked forcefully. Nathan, not meeting his gaze, looked at Kurt.

"Look man, I really am sorry about hurting your arm like that. I didn't intend too, I swear." Kurt nodded in acknowledgement, not saying anything. Blaine watched the interchange with interest. Nathan had never apologised for anything. He looked back at Blaine, staring right into his soul.

"I came to see you. I've come to apologise." Blaine stood there paralysed. All he could think was "What" and "Why" and "How." Incoherent thoughts raced through his mind. Suddenly, he bolted, running down the corridor, away from his past.


	4. Letters and Explanations

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and set the story on their alerts. Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, Blaine!" Kurt called after Blaine, as he chased him up the stairs. Kurt reached the summit as Blaine locked himself in the Hummel's bathroom. Kurt ran to the door, calling out.<p>

"Blaine, please open the door." Kurt gained no reply, apart from the soft muffled sounds of sobbing. Kurt placed his ear against the door. He waited a few more seconds, before trying again.

"Blaine, baby, please. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear." He still gained no reply from Blaine. Kurt sighed. He knew he had to leave Blaine alone, he wasn't going to get any more out of him until he calmed down. Kurt placed his forehead against the cool wood of the door, closing his eyes.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get rid of him. You come down when you're ready." Kurt moved away from the door, heart pounding in his chest. How was he going to get Nathan to leave? Kurt was nervous, but his concern about Blaine overrode the nausea. He was almost at the stairs when the bathroom door opened.

"Kurt, don't go down there, please." Kurt turned and found Blaine standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Tears were streaming down his face, his eyes were puffy and his breathing was erratic. Kurt walked towards Blaine slowly, searching his eyes.

"Blaine, what do you want me to do?"

Blaine sniffed.

"You don't need to do anything. I need to deal with this. It's just - I really can't face him right now. It's too soon. I know I sound like a right idiot, but -"

"Sshhh, it's all right Blaine. I understand. What he did is unforgivable, no matter how involved he was. I'll go and get rid of him, then we'll do whatever you want." Blaine grabbed his hand, keeping him fixed to the spot.

"I don't want you to be alone with him." Kurt thought for a moment, before saying;

"I'll go down, get rid of him, but you stay on the stairs, just in case something happens. That way I'm not alone with him, and you don't have to see him. How about that?" Blaine looked at him, smiling.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best boyfriend ever?" Kurt blushed, but smiled back.

"You and your words Anderson. Stop the flirting, I've got a boy to dispose of." Blaine laughed, much to Kurt's relief. Blaine hadn't really laughed since they first saw Nathan. Kurt walked down the stairs, half expecting Nathan to have vanished. However, the boy was still in the doorway, not really knowing what to do with himself. He looked up when he saw Kurt approaching him.

"I think it's best if you leave now. He doesn't want to see you right now, and you know why. Please just leave him alone. He deserves not to be scared anymore." Nathan looked hurt, but nodded.

"Ok, I understand. I didn't mean to scare him, I just wanted to explain things to him." He moved to go, but remembered something. He went into his coat and pulled out an envelope.

"I guess on some level I knew he wouldn't want to talk to me. When he's calmer, could you give this to him please? And tell him - tell him I'm so, so sorry for what I did to him." Nathan handed Kurt the envelope, and Kurt took it gingerly. Nathan glanced at the marks still present on Kurt's arm.

"And, I'm sorry I hurt you too. I've been trying to control my anger, I really have. I really didn't mean to grab you that hard. I was just desperate to see Blaine."

Kurt nodded, not sure what to say, as Nathan left the house, closing the door behind him. Once Nathan was gone, Kurt heaved a sigh of relief.

"Blaine, you can come down -" Kurt was cut off by the huge hug Blaine enveloped him in. Blaine clutched Kurt to him, as he felt Kurt wind his arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Blaine whispered repeatedly. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's ok, he's gone now." Blaine held onto Kurt, happy that Nathan was gone and that Kurt was still here, with him, and that everything would go back to normal. He hoped. Reluctantly, Kurt pulled away from Blaine to give him the envelope.

"Blaine, when Nathan left, he gave this to me to give to you. He said -"

"Yeah, I heard what he said." Blaine said, his eyes trained on the envelope. Kurt held it out to him, and Blaine took it. He turned it over and over in his hands, inspecting it. Not looking at Kurt, he moved into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Kurt followed his boyfriend, but remained standing.

"Do you want me to leave you alone to read it?" Blaine, surprised, shook his head.

"No, I want you here. If that's ok?" Kurt smiled.

"Of course it is." He took a seat next to Blaine. Meanwhile, Blaine continued to inspect the envelope, as if it might bite him. He held it for a couple of minutes, just staring at it. Kurt examined Blaine's reaction.

"Blaine, you don't have to read it now. You don't ever have to if you don't want too. But, it is just pen and paper. It can't hurt you." Silently, Blaine handed Kurt the envelope.

"Will you read it to me? Right now, I can't even open it." Kurt nodded, as he began to unseal the envelope. He slipped the note out and began to read.

_To Blaine,_

_If you're reading this, I guess it means you didn't want to see me. Which is ok. Sucks for me, but I get it. After what happened, I'm not surprised. Before I say anything I want you to know how much I regret what happened, and that I'm truly, truly sorry for losing you as a friend. When you came out, it scared me. I'm not going to lie. I despised gay people. I couldn't believe my best friend was gay. I know I sound so ignorant, but at the time I was a stupid kid that couldn't see that his friend needed him. _

_When Dean decided to - get you, at the time I thought it would straighten you out. I was a total moron. I should have protected you, but I was just so scared of what Dean would do to me if I stood up for you.. You know what he was like. But I know I was a total coward. I should have done something. I'm just so sorry I didn't. _

_After you left, Brock and Dean began to target other people they suspected of being gay. It was really horrible. After what happened with you, I kind of snapped out of that ignorance and didn't hang out with them so much. They began a whole new bully campaign, which ended up with a student taking their own life. That was the last straw. The school finally got it's ass in gear and expelled Brock and Dean, and some others. That's when I asked for help. I asked my parents to let me go see a counsellor, and ever since then I've been working on my anger. I think I'm finally getting better._

_I know in the whole scheme of things, you probably don't care what's happened to me or the others, and I don't blame you. I just want you to know that I am so, so sorry for what happened. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just want you to know that I'm not a total bastard, that I'm trying to make myself a better person. You were always the voice of reason, the kind one, yet you're the one who ended up in hospital. God, the world really sucks. Hope you have a good life. You don't deserve anything other than the best. If you ever feel like seeing me again, my number's on the reverse side of this letter._

_From, Nath. _

Kurt finished reading the letter, and looked at Blaine. He had his eyes closed, as he breathed deeply. Tears were falling freely down his face. Kurt dropped the letter and pulled Blaine into his side. Blaine moved closer to Kurt and buried his head into his shoulder, letting his sobs run free. Kurt had a feeling that this would not be the last time that they would meet Nathan.


	5. Dinner and a Movie

**Here's the next installment. Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far. -Hugs-**

* * *

><p>Burt, Carole and Finn came home to find Kurt and Blaine on the sofa, fast asleep and entangled in each other's arms. Finn smiled at his brother before going up to his room to play video games. Burt was about to wake Kurt up to remind him that Blaine needed to leave soon, when he was stopped by Carole.<p>

"Burt, don't wake them up."

"But Carole, Blaine needs to go home" Burt countered, but whispered anyway.

"Look at them." She nodded in their direction. On closer inspection, Burt could see the faint trail lines that only tears could leave on Blaine and Kurt's cheeks. Blaine was huddled into Kurt, as Kurt had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend protectively. Realising something must have happened, which he would quiz Kurt about later, Burt decided against waking up the boys. He moved to pick up a blanket, and draped it over the boys. Carole smiled at her husband's action.

"I'll call his Mom." Carole said, as she picked up the phone. Burt exited the living room, looking back at his son and his boyfriend. Whatever had happened to them today, Burt was glad Kurt and Blaine had each other.

…

Blaine was the first to wake up, finding the sunlight streaming through the curtains. He opened his eyes, momentarily forgetting where he was. He glanced around the room, remembering the events of yesterday. He groaned internally, before realising that there were arms tied firmly around his waist. Looking up, he smiled as he felt Kurt's head resting on his. He looked so peaceful and carefree. Blaine scanned his facial features, from the top of his forehead down to his lips. Kurt was so beautiful, and he didn't even realise. Blaine closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth of waking up in his boyfriend's arms. He dozed until he felt a pair of lips gently brush his forehead.

"Morning" he felt a voice above him.

"Morning, Kurtie-pie." He could almost feel the eye roll emanating from Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm crazy about you, but call me Kurtie-pie again and I will take away your Katy Perry collection." Kurt replied lazily, still half asleep.

Blaine, in mock horror, exclaimed;

"Please Kurt, not my Katy Perry collection!" He felt Kurt smile into his forehead.

"Then we have a deal." He said it as a statement, not a question. Blaine didn't reply. Instead, he snuggled closer to Kurt. They lay together for a few minutes, enjoying the few moments alone before Finn came bounding into the room.

"Hey Kurt, you awake? Oh hey, Blaine, what are you still doing here?" Both boys opened their eyes, now fully awake. They were now very aware of their intimate positioning. Finn, unfazed, sat down in one of the armchairs and switched on the television.

"Er, I slept over. Guess we lost track of time." Finn nodded in understanding.

"Cool. You staying for tonight's game?" Blaine looked to Kurt for an answer.

"Yeah, he'll probably still be here. If that's ok with you Blaine?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, definitely."

"You sure you don't need to go home?" Blaine shook his head.

"My parents aren't home anyway." Kurt, noticing the sad undertone in Blaine's voice, took his hand. Blaine's parents were supportive of him, but due to their busy work schedules they weren't always around. Occasionally they would go back to his, but Blaine preferred to be at Kurt's. His home was always buzzing with people, so there was never the chance to be lonely.

Kurt was slightly relieved that Blaine didn't have to go home. After yesterday, Kurt felt that Blaine needed to feel safe. What if Nathan followed Blaine back to his house? Blaine had to move house originally because of the bullying. If the former bullies found his new address, Kurt didn't know what would happen. Nathan had probably thought Kurt's house was Blaine's. It should probably stay that way, for Blaine's safety. Kurt didn't know whether Nathan's note had been genuine or not, but he didn't want to risk Blaine being endangered.

Blaine's stomach rumbled, breaking Kurt's reverie.

"Looks like someone's hungry. Come on, lets go get breakfast." Kurt stood, up, holding his hand out to Blaine. Blaine accepted and allowed himself to be pulled up. He followed Kurt into the kitchen.

"What would you like? We got some bacon, I know its your favourite, and some toast. Do you want some cheese on toast, as well as the bacon? Or, do you want some -" Blaine interjected, before Kurt could reel off anymore food names.

"I'll just have some water thanks. I'll get it." Blaine reached up to get a glass, and placed it under the tap. Kurt gawped at Blaine in astonishment. It was usually Blaine telling Kurt to eat more. Blaine had the appetite of a horse. One time, he ate a double cheeseburger, huge fries, three milkshakes, double chocolate ice cream, a chocolate bar, and still claimed to be hungry. Kurt couldn't believe how Blaine kept his physique and ate huge volumes of food. Assuming Blaine was still in shock, he dropped the subject.

"Ok, if you're sure. What do you want to do today, since we've got another full day together?" Kurt asked, putting some bread into the toaster. Blaine thought for a moment.

"How about we go see a movie? We haven't been to the cinema in ages." Blaine accentuated 'ages', drawing it out to emphasise how long it had been. Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, sounds great."

…

"Blaine? Blaine? Wake up, the film's finished!" Blaine opened his eyes, finding an indignant Kurt looking down at him, half amused and half concerned. Blaine sat up straight in his chair, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Since the start of the film. Are you feeling ok?" Kurt felt the top of Blaine's forehead with the back of his hand. Blaine wasn't overheated, so Kurt dropped his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I'm just really tired. Sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Kurt rubbed his hand in reassurance.

"Blaine, it's fine. It was only a movie. Come on, lets go." The two boys left the room, and made their way out the cinema. Once outside, Blaine said:

"I'll make it up to you. How about we eat out? Pick a restaurant, and I'll pay." Kurt was about to protest, but Blaine put his hand up.

"Kurt, please, let me do this. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Please let me treat you." Blaine put on his puppy eyes, knowing Kurt could never resist them. Kurt sighed, exasperated, but smiled.

"Fine, whatever you wish. Breadsticks?"

"There's nowhere finer!" They laughed, making their way to their favourite restaurant.

…

Once they were seated, Blaine and Kurt began to talk about everything. Kurt was glad Blaine was relaxed again, that everything was normal. The day before had been a disaster, and it had really shaken Blaine. However, looking at him now, it would seem that nothing had distressed Blaine at all. Kurt was relieved, but a little suspicious. Although Blaine had been acting normally, there were some things that alerted Kurt. For instance, Blaine hadn't eaten very much all day, which was very unlike him. When they usually went to the cinema, Blaine would be the first in the queue for the refreshments. However, this time, he stood quietly in the ticket queue with Kurt, not even acknowledging the refreshments.

When they had left the cinema, Blaine had been very jumpy and agitated. He didn't say anything to indicate his anxiety, but Kurt knew the signs of distress. Blaine had only relaxed once they made it to Breadsticks. Blaine was chattering away about the new Harry Potter film, which Kurt was only half listening. Blaine, noticing Kurt wasn't really focussed, brought his attention to the present.

"Kurt? You all right? You're zoning out on me a bit." Blaine nudged Kurt's leg with his foot gently. Kurt responded by nudging his foot back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Blaine cocked his head slightly to the side, with an enquiring look on his face.

"What about?"

"Just, about the last few days, and you." Blaine's smile fell slightly, realising that Kurt was concerned about him and what had happened.

"Oh." Kurt took one of Blaine's hands in his over the table, trying to be reassuring.

"I'm just worried about you Blaine. I know you like to be the strong one, but I know this has really shaken you. You've barely touched your food, you're jumpy, and you're not really focussed. Please, tell me what's going on in there." Kurt gestured to Blaine's head. Blaine looked down, embarrassed as the colour rushed to his face.

"You noticed."

"Of course I did. I'm your boyfriend, it's my job. You don't need to keep it all locked up. It's not healthy, babe."

Blaine tightened his fingers around Kurt's hand.

"I-I guess I still haven't processed what's happened. That he somehow managed to follow us back to yours, and that he apologised. He's never apologised for anything in his life, so why would he start now? I don't know whether he's being genuine, or whether it's a trick. I can't trust him. Not after what happened. And now he knows where you live! What if he-he does something to you?" Blaine looked slightly panicked.

"Blaine, he won't come after me. He doesn't even know who I am. And, I know I don't know him like you do, but that letter seemed pretty genuine. Blunt, yes, but it was honest. I don't think he would want to hurt you again." Blaine's eyes began to form tears.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked quietly, looking so small and defeated. Kurt's heart skipped in protectiveness.

"If I were you, I'd call him. Not meet up with him or anything, just call him to see what he says. That way, you can tell if he's being honest, but you don't have to see him face to face. But don't use your cell phone. Just in case." Blaine chewed his lip, taking in Kurt's words.

"You think I should call him?"

"I think it may help you put what happened in perspective. If not, then it could help you move on. But don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I'm only telling you what I would want to do." Blaine nodded in understanding.

"Looks like I've got a phone call to make."

…

Nathan lay on his bed, thinking about what had happened the day before. He didn't really know how Blaine would respond to his sudden reappearance, but he was disappointed with the way it had turned out. Nathan sighed, closing his eyes.

He snapped them open when he heard his cell phone ring. He reached across the bedside cabinet and grabbed his phone. "Unknown number" it read. He pressed the green call button and answered hesitantly.

"Hello?" There was silence at the end of the phone, before the caller responded with;

"Hello Nathan. Long time no see, eh?" Nathan froze. That was the last person he expected it to be.


	6. Phone Call

Kurt and Blaine were sat in Kurt's living room, staring at the phone.

"I don't want to do it from your phone. I don't want to risk anything."

"Blaine, relax, we can withhold the number." Kurt picked up the phone and handed it to Blaine. Blaine, shaking slightly, took it reluctantly.

"But, what about the cost?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, it's one phone call. It's not going to impact on the bill, really." Kurt could tell Blaine was stalling. Blaine kept turning the phone over in his hands; he really didn't want to do this.

"Blaine, you don't have to do this. If you're not comfortable, then just forget it. You don't have anything to prove." Blaine swallowed, shaking his head.

"I know I have nothing to prove. I'm just - worried about what he has to say." he paused. "Will you stay with me? If I put it on loud speaker, then you can hear what he has to say too." Kurt blinked in surprise.

"Of course I will. Only if you want me to hear what he says." Blaine nodded in answer. Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder affectionately with his own as Blaine began to dial the numbers.

…

Nathan held the phone in shock. He hadn't heard from Dean in ages.

"Dean? What do you want?" Since being expelled, Dean and his gang had stopped hanging around the neighbourhood, and tended to stick to the rougher parts of town. Nathan hadn't heard about them for months. How had Dean got his number? Nathan could hear laughter down the end of the phone.

"What do I want? I want to see how my buddy's doing! You know, how school is, how your family is" He paused. "How Blaine is." Nathan felt paralysed. How could Dean have known that he'd been to see Blaine? Swallowing, he lied.

"Blaine? I don't know what you're talking about. Haven't seen him for two years." He tried to sound calm and indignant, but really he was shaking. He hadn't told anyone about his decision to go and find Blaine, so he didn't know how Dean had found out. He could hear Dean's laughter down the other end.

"Listen here Bridges, I know for a fact that you bumped into Anderson yesterday. Don't lie to me."

"How do you know? I didn't tell anyone."

"I have eyes everywhere." That last remark sent chills down Nathan's spine.

"Why do you care if I saw Anderson or not? I only bumped into him. It's not like we were going to rekindle our friendship or anything." There was a beat of silence, before Dean accepted Nathan's lie.

"Well, if that's all it was, then fine. However, I was told that Anderson was with someone. Is this true?" Nathan really didn't want to bring the other boy into this.

"I don't remember. Like I said, I only bumped into him for a second. He quickly avoided me and headed in the opposite direction." Well, that part was certainly true. Blaine had moved so fast in the direction of the car park Nathan had almost missed him completely.

"Nathan, that's where I think you're lying again. I told you I have eyes everywhere."

"Who are these "eyes" exactly?"

"It doesn't matter. Who was he with Nathan?"

"I don't know, I think it was a friend of his. Someone called Kurt." Nathan knew exactly what Kurt was to Blaine. The way they had looked at each other in the coffee shop clearly showed how crazy they were about each other. There was a silence at the end of the phone.

"Hmm, interesting. Not many 'Kurts' in Ohio, are there?" Nathan didn't like the calculating tone in Dean's voice.

"Dean, what are you planning? They're only friends. I don't think there's anything going on there."

"What do you mean? What are you implying, Nathan?" Nathan, horrified, realised he'd fallen into Dean's trap. Dean knew Nathan was lying about Blaine's relationship with Kurt. Nathan couldn't speak.

"Since you haven't been honest with me, here's what's going to happen. Next time you see Anderson and his - thing - you will tell me everything you know about the pair. Anderson's new address, his fairy's address, everything. You understand? Or else - well, you know the drill." Nathan could almost hear the smirk at the other end of the phone. Nathan, realising just how much trouble he was in, thought it was best if he came clean.

"I gave Anderson my number, in case he wanted to contact me. I'll let you know if he calls." He didn't say anything about going to Blaine's house (which was really Kurt's, but Nathan didn't know this) Nathan could tell Dean was pleased with the information he had given.

"See, you're on the right side Nathan. We've got to educate these people, or they just won't learn. I knew I could count on you. I'll be seeing you soon. And we can plan."

"Plan what?" Nathan replied, but all he could hear at the other end of the phone was the buzzing, crackling sound of being disconnected. Feeling numb, he slumped to the floor, feeling wracked with guilt about the act he had just committed against his former friend.

…

The phone continued to ring, until Blaine reached voicemail.

"I guess he's busy, or something." Blaine commented, giving the phone back to Kurt.

"That's ok, we'll try again another time. Only if you want too."

"I do want too. Just, not without you. You're my support system Kurt." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him into a hug. Kurt reciprocated, hugging back tightly. Blaine buried his head into Kurt's shoulder, smelling his scent. Kurt felt warm and safe and inviting.

"I love you, Kurt." Kurt smiled into Blaine's hair.

"I love you too."

Both boys, blissfully wrapped up in each other, were unaware that their worlds were about to come crashing down, and that things could be changing forever.


	7. Dreams

**Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far. For Kurt and Blaine, life is about to get a lot more complicated.**

Blaine ended up staying at Kurt's for the next two weeks. School was out for both of them, and Blaine's parents were still on their respective business trips. Both boys were thrilled, as it meant they could spend more time together. The guest room had been set up especially for Blaine, after Burt had laid down specific ground rules. Kurt had tried to fight them, but Blaine accepted them. After all, he was a gentleman. They stuck to these rules for a couple of days, until one night Blaine woke up in a cold sweat.

_*Blaine and Kurt were walking down the street hand in hand, happily chatting away. Out of nowhere, Dean and a gang of huge men appeared._

"_Hello Blaine. Long time no see. I see you've got yourself a 'friend'. You wouldn't want anything to happen to him, would you?" Blaine stood protectively in front of Kurt._

"_You will not touch him" Blaine forcefully retorted. Blaine could feel Kurt pulling on the back of his sweater, trying to get his attention._

"_Blaine, he's got a gun." Kurt whispered. Blaine's attention was immediately drawn to the weapon in Dean's hand. Dean, noticing where Blaine was looking, smirked and held up the gun, pointing it at them. _

"_You see this, Blaine? This is your punishment." He pulled the trigger. Blaine felt himself being pushed out of the way as he fell to the ground. He turned his head in time to see the bullet bury itself in Kurt's chest. Blaine screamed out in horror as the love of his life collapsed to the floor in a heap. In that instant, Dean and the gang vanished, as if they'd never been there. Blaine crawled over to Kurt, carefully pulling him into his lap._

"_Kurt, baby. Please don't leave me!" Kurt replied breathily, the oxygen knocked out of his lungs._

"_I love you." The scene suddenly catapulted forward to a hospital. Kurt was stretched out on a hospital bed as doctors swarmed around him, trying to save his life. The heart monitor was beating away at an alarming rate._

"_Come on son, hold on." The doctor nearest to Kurt was encouraging Kurt, begging him to hold on. Suddenly, the beating stopped, and the machine flat lined._

"_Kurt? No Kurt no!" Blaine tried to reach out, but the scene went black as Blaine fell to his knees, sobs breaking through his body, tearing at his broken heart.*_

Blaine sat up straight, breathing unevenly. He realised he'd been crying in his sleep. He rubbed roughly at his eyes, trying to shake the nausea that had overcome him.

"It was just a dream Blaine, just a dream. Kurt's asleep, safe and sound in the next room." Blaine tried to calm himself, but instead he just became more and more agitated. He had to see if Kurt was all right. Quietly, he slipped out of the bed and tip toed across the room. He crept along the corridor and made it to Kurt's room. Through the doorway, he could see Kurt huddled under the duvet, sleeping peacefully. He could see the reassuring rise and fall of his chest. Sighing in relief, Blaine snuck into the room, pulled up the covers and slipped into the bed, pulling a dozing Kurt into his arms, spooning him.

"Took your time about it. I've been waiting for you for two days." Kurt murmured. Blaine didn't answer. Instead, he pulled Kurt closer to his chest, as tears began to fall down his cheeks. Kurt, realising Blaine hadn't replied to the joke, turned around in Blaine's arms.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked concerned, as he reached up to wipe the tears off Blaine's face. Blaine scrunched up his face, pained, trying to stop the tears.

"It's really stupid. I had a nightmare, and it just affected me badly. God, that sounds pathetic." He accidentally released a sob he had tried to repress. Kurt ran his fingers soothingly through Blaine's hair.

"It's not pathetic Blaine. Remember that time I came running to you in Dalton, because I'd had that dream about Rachel Berry trying to kiss me? That was a horrific dream." Kurt shuddered at the memory. He tried to make Blaine laugh, but Blaine only gave him a small, forced smile, which went as quickly as it had come.

"What was it about?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine opened his eyes, boring straight into Kurt's.

"You - Dean - gun" Blaine stuttered out, breathing shallowly. Kurt rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's sides, trying to comfort him.

"It was just a dream. It wasn't real. I'm here, right now. That's all that matters. You're safe, I'm safe, and Dean is somewhere else, and you'll never have to see him again."

"I know it was just a dream, it just felt so real. I've never had such a vivid dream." Kurt sat up, leaning back on the pillows, as he pulled Blaine into his chest, so that Blaine was on top of him. Blaine leaned into Kurt, revelling in the contact.

"What happened in the dream?" Kurt asked. Blaine held him tighter, before replying.

"I don't want to scare you." Kurt sighed.

"It won't scare me. Promise." Blaine paused for a moment, before explaining his dream.

"Basically, we were walking alone, Dean appeared out of nowhere and threatened to hurt you. I tried to protect you, but then Dean fired a gun in our direction. You pushed me out the way and you got hit. Then - then you died." Blaine sniffed, beginning to calm down. Kurt was silent for a moment. He wasn't expecting that. He knew Blaine occasionally had nightmares about his past, but he'd never said Kurt had been a part of them.

Blaine, picking up on Kurt's silence, interjected.

"I guess my subconscious knows just how much I care about you."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Kurt was still quiet, as he tightened his hold around Blaine's waist.

"I'll never say goodbye to you. You know that, right?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. He could feel Blaine nod his head below him.

"I want to marry you some day." Blaine said sleepily. Kurt's eyes widened in shock. He looked down at Blaine.

"What - what did you say?" Kurt blurted out. He gained no reply, apart from the soft snores that emanated from Blaine. Kurt lay there, stuck between feeling elated and confused. Did Blaine really feel that strongly? Kurt knew that he wanted to marry Blaine some day, but he was so careful at not revealing his feelings for fear of rejection. He knew that they were really young, but Kurt really couldn't see himself with anyone other than Blaine. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes, falling asleep to his boyfriend's breath mixing with his own.

…

Nathan woke up to the sound of his phone ringing again. He quickly reached to grab it. Once again, it read 'Unknown number'. Maybe this time it would be Blaine! Nathan's heart dropped once he heard the voice at the end of the line.

"Nathan, I have a plan. I'm coming to see you." The call disconnected, leaving Nathan feeling horrified. It was about to happen all over again, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	8. It Can't Be

"Kurt, I want to try again." Since the last attempted phone call, Blaine had avoided the topic of calling Nathan. Kurt hadn't called him out on it, but knew that Blaine would eventually have to decide whether or not he was going to call. Blaine sat down on the sofa next to Kurt, holding the phone in one hand and the letter in the other. He looked to Kurt for acceptance.

"Go for it Blaine. You've got nothing to lose." Blaine dialled the digits, and waited for the ringing to stop at the other end. After the third ring, a gravely voice answered.

"Hello?" Nathan asked. Blaine paused, before replying.

"Hi Nathan. It's Blaine." Blaine could hear the intake of surprise at the other end of the phone.

"Please, call me Nath." There was an awkward silence, before Nathan continued. "So, I'm guessing you read the letter."

"Yeah, I did."

"What did you think?" Blaine paused, unsure as to what to say. How did he feel? He wasn't ready to forgive, that was for sure, but maybe he wanted closure? He looked to Kurt, who took his free hand reassuringly, reminding him he wasn't alone. Blaine pressed a button on the phone, putting on loud speaker so Kurt could also hear what was being said.

"Erm… I don't really know to be honest. I mean, it's been two years Nathan. Why are you suddenly apologising now?" Blaine could feel the anger begin to rise in him. There was a beat of silence, before Nathan replied.

"I was really messed up Blaine. I've been taking anger management classes, and counselling, and I've changed, a lot. I'm a lot more tolerant now, and I realised that I treated you like shit. It wasn't right what happened to you, and I wanted to make amends." Blaine was clutching the phone in anger, becoming more and more tense by the minute. He didn't know what to believe. Could someone really change that much in two years?

"What made you do it in the first place?" He asked darkly, not really wanting to know the answer. Again, Nathan paused before replying.

"I - I don't know." Kurt thought he could hear a rustling down Nathan's end of the phone, like someone else was there, but he quickly dismissed it. Blaine suddenly became overcome with emotion and dropped the phone on the table, burying his head into his knees. Kurt immediately moved to comfort him, while Nathan called out to them on the other end.

"Hello? Hello? Blaine?" His voice sounded anxious, like he was really concerned. Kurt, picking up on this, let go of Blaine and picked up the phone.

"Nathan, this is Kurt. Blaine can't come to the phone right now. Maybe this wasn't such a good-"

"No, please don't hang up! If I can't talk to him, I can talk to you. I need to get him to understand how truly, truly sorry I am." The phone was still on loudspeaker, meaning Blaine could hear every word.

"O-kay. Well, there's some things I want to know. Like, how could you be his friend, and suddenly turn your back on him? Did it not occur to you that he could have died!" Kurt felt his ire begin to rise, but tried to keep himself restrained. He had to keep it together for Blaine.

"Wait a minute, were you listening in on us the whole time?" Nathan, sounding affronted, finally let down some of his barriers. Kurt fought back.

"What does it matter if I did? Blaine wanted me here for support, and now I'm giving it to him."

"This is between me and Blaine, it has nothing to do with you!" Nathan shouted down the phone. Kurt laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, of course it's nothing to do with me! Like bullying him was nothing to do with you!"

"I told you, I'm sorry about what happened. But that's in the past. Nothing to do with other people."

"It became my business when he showed me what you Neanderthals did to him. And, his reaction to you showing up made it my business. I'm his boyfriend, whether you like that or not. It's my job to protect him." There was stunned silence at the other end of the phone. Kurt thought he could hear someone in the background, but he couldn't be sure.

"He-he showed you?"

"Yes, he did. Sorry if that wasn't part of your plan, but I know everything. You're lucky I didn't go to the police." Nathan didn't reply. Kurt could hear muffling at the other end of the line.

"Nathan?" Kurt tried. He looked over at Blaine, who had uncurled out of his ball and was looking at Kurt intently. His eyes flashed in fear, but also in pride. Kurt knew he'd said the right things. The muffling stopped, and a new voice entered the phone. A voice that filled Blaine with dread.

"Hello Blaine. I know you're there, even if it's your fairy I'm talking to right now. Haven't heard from you in a long time. How's the family?" Dean had been present for the entire conversation! Blaine stared at the phone in shock, paralysed. Nathan had said that they weren't friends. He'd obviously lied, and Blaine had fallen for it. Kurt looked at Blaine in alarm. He looked like he might have a heart attack. Kurt realised who it was without needing Blaine's introduction. He swallowed, trying to answer for Blaine. His mind told him to just hang up, but he just couldn't.

"So, you're Dean. Funny, you don't sound like a Dean. You sound more like an idiot." Kurt couldn't help himself. This boy had tormented Blaine for years. He wasn't going to hang up without some sort of reply. He could hear Dean seething at the other end.

"How dare you, you little queer! You have no idea what I could do."

"My name is Kurt, and don't threaten me. I don't get what you want with Blaine. You already drove him out of his school, what more do you want?" Dean chuckled at the end of the phone.

"Blaine, sounds like you've got a right little diva on your arm. Which is, totally disgusting. Haven't you learned what I taught you? I guess not. Sounds like I need to re-educate you." Kurt's hold on the phone stiffened, but he couldn't let this guy get to Blaine with threats. Blaine was ghostly white, on the verge of passing out.

"If you lay a finger on him-"

"Relax Lady, I cant hurt him through the phone. However, if I were ever to see him… well, that would be a different story." Kurt's heart thudded fast through his chest, unable to think of anything to say.

"Nathan did his job well. Looks like old allies do come in handy. See you around Anderson, and Kurt…I'll look forward to it." He disconnected the call, leaving Kurt shaking. He put the phone down on the coffee table, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He looked at Blaine. Blaine looked back at Kurt, before blacking out. The last thing he heard was Kurt's terrified voice calling out to him.

…

Dean disconnected the call, passing the phone back to Nathan. He smirked, laughing at his own joke.

"Well done Nathan. You have played your part excellently. Your acting skills are incredible." Nathan nodded non-committal, knowing full well he had not been acting. He was really sorry that he was such a coward, and that he was bowing to the will of Dean again. Dean stood up, making his way to leave.

"And now we move onto Phase 2. This is going to be fun. I can feel it" Dean commented, before making his way out the front door. Once he left, Nathan fell face down on the sofa, and screamed and screamed into the cushions until he could scream no longer. He was absolutely terrified, but not as scared as Kurt was when he could not resuscitate Blaine…


	9. Realisation

**Here is the next installment. Thanks for reading x**

"Blaine! Blaine? Please wake up!" Kurt shook his boyfriend by the shoulders, trying to wake him up. Blaine however, remained unconscious. He was lying on the sofa where he had fallen, and Kurt was hovering over his form, eyes wild with anxiety.

"Blaine, baby please." Kurt didn't know what to do. Should he call 911, or wait for Blaine to wake up? Panic began to set in as Kurt reached for the phone he had previously dropped. He began to punch in the digits when Blaine began to stir. Kurt let the phone fall and knelt by the sofa. Blaine's eyes fluttered opened, dazed.

"Kurt?" Kurt's heart soared in relief.

"Kurt, what happened?" Kurt brushed away a few stray hairs on Blaine's forehead.

"You fainted, I think. Just blacked out before my eyes." Blaine groaned, closing his eyes.

"Great, so now I'm the damsel in distress?" He joked.

"Yeah, but you're my damsel. I think you should lie flat, I'll go get you some water." Blaine pouted as Kurt put a cushion behind his head and pulled his feet onto the seat, but he didn't argue. Kurt dropped down and placed a small kiss against his forehead before heading to the kitchen. Blaine suddenly felt light headed and exhausted. Kurt returned with the water, feeling Blaine's forehead with his free hand.

"Well, you're not feverish or anything. How are you feeling?" Blaine took the water, sipping it slowly.

"I feel sick. I don't think I can stand yet." Kurt returned to his kneeling position, as he rubbed his thumb across Blaine's temple gently, making him relax instantly.

"That's ok. Just tell me when you think you can move and I'll help you up." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes.

"You're too good to me. You should be a doctor or something. You're good at caring for people and attending to their needs." Kurt sighed sadly.

"Yeah, well, I've had a lot of practice." Memories flashed back to his Mom, and the countless hospital visits she'd had to endure. Even at such a young age, Kurt could remember bringing things to her when she needed and washing her hair for her when she couldn't. More recently, Kurt had been attentive to his Dad's needs since his heart attack. Until Carole had come along, Kurt had to be strong for his Dad, making sure his meals were heart-friendly and that he didn't do anything too strenuous. Blaine squeezed his hand apologetically.

"Sorry, I brought back memories didn't I?"

Kurt shook it off.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're all right. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, I think I'll be ok. That feels really good by the way," Blaine said, indicating to Kurt's thumb. Kurt blushed.

"Well, my magic touch is world renowned."

"I bet it is." Blaine raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Blaine!" Kurt smacked Blaine lightly on the arm. Blaine smirked, laughing in joy at his boyfriend's adorableness. Then they remembered the threats. They met each other's eyes as their smiles fell simultaneously.

"Blaine, what are we going to do?" Blaine swallowed nervously, thinking it over.

"They were just threats. He doesn't live in this part of Lima. Neither of them do. As long as we keep our eyes peeled when we're out, and never go out on our own, we should be fine."

"What about the police? Couldn't they do anything?" Kurt asked a little desperately. Blaine shook his head, defeated.

"We have no evidence. The letter just explains that he's sorry, it doesn't actually say what - they did. The phone call wasn't recorded. We have nothing to use against them." Blaine stretched his head back onto the cushion, groaning in frustration. Kurt shivered in realisation.

"He knows where I live." He whispered. Blaine looked back at him, the situation finally dawning on him. Kurt's eyes were wide in fear, the nausea clutching his chest like it was being gripped by tight rope.

"Blaine, he knows where I live! What if they turn up while I'm out, and they get my Dad, or Finn, or Carole?" Kurt's voice rose in panic.

Blaine sat up from where he was lying and pulled Kurt into his embrace. He could feel the boy shaking beneath him, could feel his terror and worry as if it were his own.

"Kurt, they won't hurt you or your family. I won't let them." Kurt wasn't reassured, and Blaine knew this. "Remember, Finn's over 6ft. He could take out a couple of guys on his own. And your Dad is pretty strong. Carole wouldn't be alone in the house, because she's at work all day and everyone is home in the evenings." Kurt felt slightly better at Blaine's words, realising his family could take care of themselves. He just didn't want his family to be in danger because of him.

Blaine held Kurt to him for a few moments. Kurt pulled out of the hug, but still held onto Blaine's arms.

"Blaine, we're going to need to be _really _careful when we go out. I think we're going to need to avoid the mall, and maybe try and stay out the house as much as possible. We'll just go to places that are open and have lots of people in." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"You're right. God, this sucks! How did this happen?" Blaine removed his arms from around Kurt, and placed his head in his hands. Kurt moved behind him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, so that Blaine's back was against Kurt's chest.

"We're going to get through this. These threats may just be empty ones." Blaine lifted his head, turning around to Kurt's.

"That's the thing, I don't think they are. Whenever he threatened me before, he always followed through on them." Kurt swallowed before asking a dreaded question.

"What-what kind of threats were they before?" Blaine breathed deeply, before recounting another tale.

"You know when you asked me to Prom, and I said I went to a Sadie Hawkins dance and got beaten up by three guys? Well, those guys were Dean, Brock and Nathan. This was before - the other attack. The guy I asked to the dance, Rory McGregor, was one of my only friends. We understood each other, so we agreed we'd go together. We thought we were making a difference, but instead - well, you already know what followed."

"What happened to Rory?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself. Blaine closed his eyes.

"We were both beaten up pretty bad, but Rory - he almost died. He survived, but he ended up traumatised. After the dance, he would barely talk to me. He barely talked to anyone, but he avoided me entirely." Kurt rubbed Blaine's chest sympathetically from his position.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. Did he get any better?" Blaine looked down guiltily.

"I don't know. When I left, I tried to keep in contact, but in the end he just didn't want to know. I've lost contact with everyone from my old life now. It hurts too much." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's neck, unable to reply. At that moment, he was trying to comprehend how hurt and scared Blaine was, and how it was so unfair that this was happening to his boyfriend.


	10. Women's intuition

**Our boys are finally going to get some help :)**

Mercedes knew that something was up with Kurt. The first indication was when she called round at Kurt's, expecting him and Blaine to either be watching Disney movies or to be baking cookies again. She was surprised to find that no one was home, which was strange. Kurt wasn't the type to go out on a Wednesday night.

She definitely knew something was up when she asked Kurt to go shopping with her at the mall, and he _declined. _Kurt NEVER turned down the offer of shopping. She had to confront her white boy. She could sense something was wrong, so she decided to ring him.

"Hey Kurt, I was wondering if you and Blaine wanted to come over? Sam and I are having a movie night and we wondered if you wanted to join us?" There was a whispered correspondence at the other end of the line.

"Sure Cedes, when were you thinking?" There was something off about Kurt's voice, under the forced cheerfulness. Mercedes knew her best friend, and now she knew he was hiding something from her.

"I was thinking tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great, see you then." Kurt was about to hang up on her, when Mercedes interjected.

"Kurt, is everything all right?" Mercedes could hear his shallow breathing at the end of the receiver. She could picture his blue eyes widening as he clutched the phone.

"Everything's fine." She knew he was lying.

"It's not Blaine is it? I swear, if he's pressuring you, I'm going to come over there and -"

"It's not Blaine. We're fine. I've got to go. We'll see you tomorrow!" Before she could protest, Kurt had hung up, the tone buzzing distantly in her ear.

…

"I'm worried about Kurt," Mercedes stated as she snuggled against Sam. She and Sam had been official for about a month, but no one knew about them except Kurt and Blaine. They'd figured it out straight away. Sam looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend, concerned.

"Why, what's he said?"

"It's not what he said, it's what he's not saying." Sam looked confused, trying to keep up.

"So, you think something's going on? Is it Blaine?" Sam couldn't picture Blaine doing anything to hurt Kurt. Anyone could tell that they were crazy about each other just by looking at them. Mercedes shook her head.

"That's the only thing he said. 'It's not Blaine.' He's been odd all week. He's barely replied to any of my texts, and he said no to a shopping trip." That surprised Sam.

"But he loves clothes, right? And he loves hanging out with you girls."

"Exactly, he'd _never _pass up a trip to the mall. It's not just me he's avoiding though. I had a text from Tina the other day asking what was up with him. I didn't know what to reply. I know he has Blaine now, but that didn't stop him hanging out with me before this week. Kurt always makes time for his friends." She sighed heavily. Sam hugged her closer.

"We could ask him later, when he can't run away. I'm sure it's nothing major." He said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

…

The door bell rang as Sam and Mercedes jumped to get it. The door was flung open, revealing a tired looking Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes could tell neither of them were sleeping well. She had thought it was just Kurt, but her suspicions rose when she realised Blaine looked exhausted too.

"Hey, how are my favourite boys? Come here!" She pulled Kurt into a hug, and was surprised by how tightly he clung to her.

"Hey Cedes, thanks for having us over." He released her so she could hug Blaine, and he fist bumped Sam in greeting. Mercedes shut the door behind them and ushered them into the living room. Sam sat down next to her on one sofa, as Kurt and Blaine took their places on the other. Mercedes couldn't help but notice how closely they were sitting to one another. She knew they were joined at the hip, but the looks they were giving each other when the other looked away was a lot more intense than when she'd last seen them.

"So guys, what have you been up too?" Kurt asked, trying to start conversation. Sam launched into an in-depth explanation of all the dates and picnics the pair had shared, every now and then throwing a small smile Mercedes' way. Kurt was happy for her, she'd finally found someone worthy of her.

Mercedes sat silently, looking at her friends. While their focus was trained on Sam and they commented in all the right places, she could see that Blaine was fidgety. His fingers drummed against his knee in a fast rhythm. Without looking at him, Kurt took his hand in his, ceasing Blaine's drumming. A similar thing happened when Kurt's foot began to tap agitatedly. Blaine casually wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, gently massaging it. Kurt's foot stopped shaking. Neither of them seemed to realise that they were doing it.

Sam finished his tale, as Mercedes returned the question.

"What have you guys been up too?" She noticed how Blaine tensed up, and how Kurt silently tried to reassure him. What was with them?

"You know, the usual coupley stuff. Dates at the Lima Bean, the cinema, movie nights in." Kurt smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes fully. Mercedes decided to find out what the problem was.

"Aww, that sounds nice. Kurt, do you want to help me with the food?" She stood up, motioning for Kurt to follow her. He nodded.

"Sure." He got up, but not before patting Blaine on the knee. He followed her into the kitchen.

"What food have you got?" He asked. Mercedes turned around to face him, her mind clearly not on the food. She looked at him with worried eyes.

"Kurt, what's going on? You and Blaine are all jumpy. You can't seem to keep your hands off each other." Kurt's eyes widened in embarrassment, as his cheeks became flushed. Mercedes realised she'd said the wrong thing.

"I didn't mean like that. I meant, you keep touching each other in small ways. It's like you're worried that the other is going to disappear. And you look so tired. Have you not been sleeping well?" Kurt's eyes dropped to the floor, as he tried to think of something to say.

"Are we really that obvious?" Mercedes nodded, smiling a little.

"Yeah. Neither of you are great liars. So, spill." He sighed.

"Well, you were right when you said about disappearing." Mercedes reached forward, taking one of his hands in hers.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. "You're not worried Blaine's going to leave you, are you? 'Cause the way he looks at you, I don't think that he will ever leave you." Kurt smiled at her words.

"No, that's not what I'm worried about." His smile fell. "Someone from Blaine's past turned up, and now we're concerned they might - try something on."

"Is it an ex?" Mercedes asked. Kurt shook his head.

"It's - worse than that." Her eyes widened in fear.

"You're - you're not being threatened are you?" That would explain the pair's jumpiness and need to be close to each other. Kurt looked at her sadly, as tears began to form in his eyes. He pulled her into a hug, holding on desperately. Mercedes held him, as tears began to fall down her own cheeks.

…

Kurt and Blaine made their way back to their car, as they waved back to Mercedes and Sam. Sam hugged her into his side as they stood in the doorway.

"Kurt told me everything" Mercedes told him. Sam nodded in acknowledgement.

"Blaine told me everything too." She looked up at him.

"What are we going to do?" Sam looked at her in determination.

"We're going to protect them. I won't let Kurt be hurt by bullies ever again. I need to call the guys. Kurt and Blaine are not going to be alone in this."


	11. Help?

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I went back to school. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy :)**

Kurt snuck into Blaine's room, after many nights of Blaine sneaking into Kurt's room. Since the nightmare and threats, neither wanted to sleep alone. Besides, they slept better when in the same room. When one of them woke up in a cold sweat, the other would also wake and whisper reassuring words into his ear. Kurt slipped under the covers and pressed into Blaine's back.

"This is a surprise." Blaine commented. "Nice surprise though." Kurt smirked into Blaine's neck.

"Yeah well, I guess it was my turn to sneak in. If Dad catches us this time, which I'm sure he won't, it means I take the hit and you can just be the perfect, innocent one who was completely unaware that his boyfriend had pounced on him in his sleep." Blaine turned round, raising his eyebrows.

"Pounced? More like wrapped himself around like an octopus."

"You love it though."

"You bet." They grinned at each other, before leaning into each other, pressing their lips together in a kiss. They deepened the kiss as they tightened their hold on one another. Kurt placed his hand to the back of Blaine's neck, while Blaine held Kurt around his waist. Kurt felt Blaine moan into him as it reverberated through him as a contented wave. The tension that had built up over the last week melted away as they held each other. They momentarily forgot about the danger they were in, just enjoying the chance to be close. They pulled back, trying to get their breath back.

"I love you." Kurt said sincerely, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you too." They may only have revealed that they loved each other a couple of weeks ago, but to them it felt like it had been forever.

"Kurt?" Blaine began. Kurt pulled his head back, looking directly at Blaine.

"I told Sam the situation." Kurt blinked in surprise.

"Really?" Blaine looked guilty.

"I didn't mean too, he noticed that we were tense and if there was something going on. I told him no, but he didn't believe me. I didn't think it would hurt to tell him -" he was stopped by Kurt's finger pressing against his lips, shushing him.

"Blaine, it's all right. I told Mercedes. She noticed something was up too." He removed his finger from Blaine's lips and cupped his cheek. Blaine looked relieved that he hadn't upset Kurt. "Why would I be upset anyway? I was worried you were going to be mad at me!" Blaine laughed.

"What a pair we are."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kurt smiled, as Blaine kissed his nose.

"I think it helps that we told someone. The situation was beginning to eat away at us, wasn't it?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at him, slightly confused.

"How'd you mean?" Kurt paused, trying to find the right words.

"Apparently, we look like dead men walking." Blaine winced.

"Really? Were we that bad?" Kurt nodded. He placed his head on Blaine's chest, listening and feeling his fast-beating heart through his shirt. He brought his hand up to the other side of Blaine's chest. Kurt felt one hand wind around his back, and the other cover the hand on Blaine's chest.

"We're going to get through this, you know we will." Kurt stated determinedly. Blaine nodded slowly above his head, wishing with every fibre in his being that it would be true.

…

"Hey Mercedes, what's up?" Tina held the phone to her ear, interested in why her friend was calling her so late. She could hear heavy breathing at the end of the line.

"Cedes, are you all right? Tina suddenly became very concerned.

"It's - it's Kurt." Tina was confused.

"What about Kurt? Is he ok?"

"Not exactly. We need to get everyone together. Blaine and Kurt aren't safe." Tina became very alarmed.

"It's not Karofsky again is it? I thought he'd learned!"

"No, it's not Karofsky. It's someone from Blaine's past. We need to get everyone together. You call Mike, Finn and Artie. I'll call Puck and the girls."

"What about Sam?" Mercedes stood still, unsure what to say. When Sam had left, she'd decided to call Tina for guidance about Kurt.

"I'll call him."

"You finally got together didn't you?" Tina stated deadpanned. Mercedes smiled at her friend's intuition.

"Maybe." She could hear Tina squeal down the phone, and her heart squealed with her. However, she needed to focus. "But we need to focus on Kurt and Blaine. We need to plan…"

…

The entire glee club was huddled into Mercedes' living room, waiting anxiously for Kurt and Blaine to turn up. Only Mercedes, Sam and Tina knew what was going on. They decided that Kurt and Blaine desperately needed some protection, so that they knew that they weren't alone.

"Guys, what's going on?" Mercedes and Tina exchanged nervous looks, before deciding to come out with it.

"Kurt and Blaine are having some trouble." Finn instantly sat up straight, his face hardening.

"What kind of trouble? Do they need to be told how much they need each other through song? Seriously, is that all we do?" Santana said, raising one eyebrow.

"No, this is way more serious. Kurt and Blaine were threatened, and they don't think its over." Mercedes added quietly. "I think they're in a lot of danger." The entire club was gob smacked.

"Who's doing it? I swear, if it's Karofsky again, I'll kill him. Nobody touches my boy Hummel." Puck stood up determinedly, the anger radiating off him.

"We don't know them, they're people who used to bully Blaine. They're the reason he transferred to Dalton." Again, there was stunned silence.

"What did they do to him?" Quinn asked nervously. Mercedes didn't know how to answer. Kurt may have told her everything from the Lima Bean incident onwards, but he hadn't told her what had happened to Blaine before. She knew it must have been horrifying if it had scared Blaine so badly.

"I don't know, but they're in danger. They seem to think that the bullies know where Kurt lives, so they've been staying out as much as possible." Finn's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me anything of this! I'm his brother!" It suddenly slotted into place for Finn. For the past week, Kurt and Blaine had been going out every night and returning later than usual, which wasn't something either of them was famous for. Usually he could catch either Kurt or Blaine on their own at some point during the day, but all week they hadn't left each other's side.

Everyone went silent when they heard car doors bang outside.

"They're here. So, we're going to do whatever it takes to keep them safe, agreed?" Tina said hurriedly. Each member nodded their heads in agreement as the doorbell rang.

Mercedes opened the door.

"Hey Cedes, what's the gathering for?" Kurt asked amiably. She led them through the hallway, where they were met with sorrowful gazes.

"We're here to help you. You and Blaine aren't alone anymore." Kurt and Blaine's jaws dropped. Everyone knew the situation? Kurt and Blaine tried to think of something to say, before Finn, looking betrayed, hurt and concerned all at once, said:

"Why didn't you tell me?"


	12. Brothers in Arms

Kurt took in Finn's hurt expression, and felt guilty for not confiding in him. After Finn had practically told him everything about himself since they become brothers, a small part of Kurt felt that he should have said something. However, he knew Finn could have done something reckless to protect them, or he might have told Burt. His Dad didn't need any more stress right now. Kurt wasn't sure how much his heart could take.

"Finn, I knew you'd worry. Blaine and I are handling it." He turned to Mercedes. "Why'd you tell them all?" He didn't want to get mad at his best friend, but he could feel his emotions were about to explode. He expected her to bite back in her usual diva style, but was surprised to see her looking remorseful and sad.

"Because I was worried about you. This is so much bigger than Karofsky, and I thought that I should do something." Kurt was speechless. He looked to Blaine, who was just as wordless as him. He glanced at the rest of the club, who all gazed back at him fiercely with a strange emotion behind their eyes that he couldn't quite place.

"Kurt, you and Blaine are two of the strongest people I know, but even you guys can't hold off against a bunch of homophobes all on your own. We want you safe." Rachel piped in, as she clutched Finn's hand in her own. Kurt was touched by the sincerity in his former frenemy's words, but he still felt unsettled. He didn't want to drag all his friends into this horrifying situation.

"So, what are you saying? There's not much you guys can do, 'cause you don't know them. Heck, I only know one of them." Sam stood up, looking directly at them.

"We want to offer you protection. You know, we could act as lookouts whenever you guys want to go out, or like bodyguards. Like we would do if we were in school."

"How?" Blaine finally spoke. Everyone turned to look at him, after being so focussed on Kurt.

"Whenever you go out, we could group up so you don't have to be alone, like if you're going to the Mall or wherever. During the day, maybe you should go to Blaine's rather than yours, Kurt. From the sounds of it, they only want to manipulate you two. They wouldn't touch your family Kurt. Saying that, I don't think it's likely that they'll turn up at your house." Puck looked at them sincerely. Two years ago, Kurt wouldn't have trusted a bone in Noah Puckerman's body. In the present, Kurt knew he could trust his life with him.

Blaine nodded in agreement, remembering back to when Dean had made his life hell. In public and school the bullies could get him, but he was always safe at home, if his parents were in. Dean and the others never made contact with his parents, never harassed them. It had just been him.

"What makes you say that? They think my home is Blaine's. What's to stop them - breaking in?"

"Well, to me they sound clever. If I were them, the way to make your victims the most vulnerable is to cut them off from their support. Attacking you in your home would a) get them caught, b) strengthen your support and c) bring them less enjoyment. As sick as it sounds, they will want to drag this out for as long as possible. It would be too messy to get you at your house." Kurt winced, but let out a long breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. Everything Puck had just said made complete sense.

"So, will you take our offer?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded before Blaine could answer.

…

The club's conversation moved from the situation, once all the details had been explained, to latest X men movie. Kurt loved how his friends made him feel completely normal, even when he and Blaine were facing such a difficult situation. However, Finn still seemed to be on edge. Every now and then Kurt would catch the hurt looks Finn was throwing at him. The next time he held his gaze, and motioned for Finn to follow him out the room. Kurt extracted his arm from around Blaine's waist and followed Finn out. He turned back to look at Blaine, who was curled in on himself, mind completely elsewhere. Kurt sighed, knowing he would talk to Blaine after Finn had finished with him.

Blaine looked up, hearing Kurt sigh. Their eyes met as Blaine gave him a small smile, before turning back to the group. Once Kurt and Finn were in the other room, away from eavesdroppers, Finn let rip.

"Dude, why didn't you just tell me? I could have helped you!" Kurt looked down guiltily, feeling the same twinge as earlier.

"We didn't want you to worry." Finn scoffed, the disbelief flowing off him.

"That's no excuse Kurt! Do you know how I feel, having to hear from other people that you've been having trouble? We live under the same damn roof, for god's sake!" Kurt looked up at Finn, beginning to feel his anger rise again.

"I didn't want anyone to find out! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you'd freak out like you are now. Blaine and I are handling it."

"Well, obviously." Finn said snappily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you seen you and Blaine? You look like wrecks! Blaine looks like he'll jump out his skin every time he hears a loud noise! You're acting like it's no big deal!"

"I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings in some way, but the whole situation is so much bigger than that Finn! Blaine is facing a huge problem right now, and having you guys worrying would have just made him worse!"

"Why didn't you tell Burt? You could have put your family in danger!"

"You know why I can't tell Dad! I can't risk anything stressing him out!"

"Well, bad luck, 'cause Dad's already worried about you. He-" He was cut off by Kurt's widening eyes and his own sudden realisation.

"Did - did you just call him Dad?" Kurt murmured quietly. Finn stood there in surprise.

"I - I did, didn't I? I've never called him that before." They stood in silence, the argument slipping away as a new emotion filled the void. Finn looked directly at Kurt.

"Look Kurt, you know I see you as my brother now. I'm only worried about you and Blaine. I - I love you man. I only want you safe." Finn's soft words struck at Kurt's heart, bringing tears to his eyes. Finn was surprised at Kurt's reaction.

"I - I mean I love you as a brother -"

"Finn, I knew what you meant." Finn smiled, a little relieved. He leaned forward, pulling Kurt into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm going to do everything I can to keep you and Blaine safe. And - I won't tell Dad yet. Unless I really have too." Kurt nodded into him, relief washing through him. Finn let go, pulling back.

"We should get back to the others."

"Yeah, good idea." Finn led the way, before turning back to Kurt.

"You know, if you wanted, you could call Mom your Mom. I'd be cool with that. More than cool." They exited the room. Kurt looked at his new brother with affection, happy to be finally accepted by him. He'd been calling Carole 'Mom' in his head for months. Now he could finally call her the name he hadn't been able to apply to anyone for nine long, painful years.


	13. Runaway

**Things for Kurt and Blaine are about to get messier, and how will the rest of the club deal with it?**

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Kurt as he left the room, catching Kurt glance at him before he exited. Blaine sat on the floor, with his legs hunched up to his chin, arms wrapped tightly around them. He watched Kurt's friends around him laughing and talking animatedly with each other. Kurt was so lucky to have them. Even though the club definitely had its flaws, they stuck by each other. They stood up for one another and protected each other. The affection he saw on their faces for Kurt when they rose the role of protectors made him so happy for Kurt, but at the same time made him insanely jealous. Sure, now he had brilliant friends, but in his old school days no one had ever stuck up for him. He had always been alone.<p>

Suddenly, he felt a great guilt wash over him. Kurt's friends had to protect himself and Kurt, because of _his _past. Because he'd been stupid enough to let Nathan follow them back to Kurt's. Because he'd called Nathan in the stupid hope that he was finally sorry. Blaine let his head sink into his knees as he let the consequences of his actions drown him. He could feel everything crashing down, making him feel heavy and lead-limbed. He couldn't breathe. Quinn slid down next to him, concerned.

"Blaine, are you all right? You're quiet, and you're never quiet."

Not looking up, he murmured "I'm fine."

"You have every reason not to be fine." Blaine could feel himself begin to tear up, his chest clutching in on itself.

"It's just - I've pulled Kurt into this situation. I can't believe I did this to him." He looked up at her, with pleading, anxious eyes.

"Blaine, it's not your fault."

"But it is. He - he shouldn't be with someone who puts him in danger." Quinn eyed him up.

"What are you saying? You want to break up with him?" Blaine looked her directly in the eyes, tears falling unashamedly.

"Of course I don't. I love him so much, but if he's in danger because of me - I don't know if I can - I'm sorry Quinn, I have to go." He jumped up quickly, and hurriedly made his way out the room. He pounded down the corridor towards the front door, grabbing his car keys and flinging it open. He could hear Quinn calling after him, but he didn't care. He had to get away from her, from Kurt's friends - from Kurt. He needed Kurt to be safe. As he turned to close the door, Finn and Kurt entered the hallway smiling, obviously from resolving their differences. However, their faces fell when they saw Blaine hurrying out the door.

"Blaine, where are you going?" Kurt asked in alarm. Blaine shook his head sadly, tears blinding his vision.

"I'm so, so sorry Kurt." He left the door open, as he raced to his car, unlocking it as he ran. He could sense motion behind him, knew it was Kurt following him. But he couldn't face him right now, not now that he realised the full scale of danger he had put him through. At least this way he wouldn't have to hurt him.

He yanked the car door open, and slipped into the car as he turned on the ignition. He slammed hard on the accelerator, as he zoomed away from everything he held dear. He could still hear the yells and pleas coming as Kurt ran as fast as he could down the street, attempting to keep up. Feeling his heart break even more, he ignored the image of Kurt racing behind him in his wing mirror and tried to drown out the pleas that tore at his heart. He just had to get away, clear his head. He couldn't do this to Kurt anymore.

…

Kurt kept on running, knowing that it was pointless. Any minute, Blaine's car would turn the corner and he would be out of sight. As soon as he could no longer see the zooming vehicle, he collapsed to his knees, breathing hard as his heart beat erratically in his chest. He could hardly breathe. He'd never run so hard in his whole life. Distantly, he could hear the distressed voices of his friends as they called out to him, but his mind was numbed. Why had Blaine taken off so suddenly with no explanation? Why had he told Kurt he was so sorry?

His friends' voices became louder as they surrounded him, pulling him up to his feet. He could feel the tears behind his eyes, but he was too confused to let them fall. Blaine had looked so distressed and shaken, but he couldn't understand it. He'd only left the room for a couple of minutes, so what had happened in that short amount of time?

"Come on Kurt, lets go back inside." He could hear Finn's soothing tone, as he was ushered back along the road into Mercedes' house. He couldn't speak. Once back in the house, Mercedes and Rachel put their arms around him.

"What happened? I've got to call him! What if he's -"

"There's no point calling now, he won't answer it." Quinn replied, which caused the group to stare at her, confused looks on their faces. Kurt suddenly became livid.

"How would you know? What if he gets into an accident?" Kurt was paralysed by the thought.

"Before he left, he started babbling about how it was all his fault and how much he loved you, but then he said he couldn't do it anymore -"

"Do what!"

"I - I don't know. He was really vague and then took off." Kurt stood up abruptly.

"I need to go and find him. He can't drive in that state!" He strode out into the corridor purposely, a new sense of determination taking him over. Everyone followed him out, preparing to go out. Confused, he asked:

"What are you all doing?"

"We're going to help you. Multiple pairs of eyes are better than one." Kurt could see the sense in this. Maybe this strategy would find Blaine quicker.

"All right, but we need to split up. Finn, can I borrow your car?"

"But Kurt, you're so anxious -"

"I don't give a damn about how I feel, I need to borrow your car to find my boyfriend, who's disappeared to god knows where. He's not thinking straight, and I need to find him now. Please, just give me the freaking keys!" Kurt yelled as his voice broke. Finn could hear the raw desperation in his brother's voice, so didn't argue and quickly handed over his keys.

"Just check everywhere. Call him to see if you can get hold of him, and call me if you find him. See you later." With that, Kurt burst through the door, to go find his missing boyfriend. He jumped into Finn's car and sped in the direction Blaine had taken earlier. Tears that he'd held back began to fall silently down his face, but he ignored them, focusing on his goal. He just hoped he could get to Blaine before something awful happened to him…


	14. There He Is

Kurt tore down the road, panic beginning to rise in him. He'd tried to call Blaine about a dozen times already, but all he got was:

"_Hey, it's Blaine -" _Kurt cut off each time he reached voicemail. The image of Blaine was still freshly engrained in the forefront of his mind. It had all been a blur, a mass of colours as he had rushed to keep up with the car, but the piercing, amber of Blaine's eyes remained the focus of his memory. How sorrowful and wild they had looked as he'd bolted out the door.

God knows what he had been thinking. And right now he was out there, on his own when he was in such a panicked state. Since he'd known him, Kurt had never seen Blaine cry. Not even when Kurt left Dalton for the last time. Sure, Kurt knew he'd sobbed maybe more than he should have, but Blaine hadn't shed a tear. He had clung to Kurt tightly, but he didn't cry. But in the last few days, Blaine had let down many of his walls, and couldn't seem to build them up again. He was so vulnerable, and it terrified Kurt.

Kurt needed to gather his thoughts - he wouldn't find Blaine if he was over thinking everything. He pulled into a lay-by and brought the car to a stop. He brought his hands to his face, taking deep breaths as he tried to relax himself. Blaine wasn't stupid, he knew he could take care of himself. But, seeing him so forlorn and driving like a madman, Kurt couldn't help but worry. Sliding his hands from his face, he picked up his phone, deciding to call Blaine and leave a message this time. Maybe this one would get through. He clutched the phone to his ear, as the rings faded to the automated caller telling him Blaine wasn't available. Blaine's voicemail messenger played again.

"_Hey, it's Blaine, leave a message after the - hey Kurt, where did you come from_?" Kurt jumped out of his skin, thinking for a moment that Blaine had answered. Then he remembered when he'd walked in on Blaine recording this.

"_I descended from the sky, what's it look like?"_

"_I see, I see, does that mean you can fly?" _Kurt held the phone, half annoyed that Blaine had forgotten to change his voicemail messenger, and half laughing at the bizarre conversation.

"_Yeah, I'm secretly an angel. What are you doing?" _

"_I was - am - recording my voicemail message."_

"_You mean it's still recording?"_

"_Er - I guess." _Kurt could remember how he'd eye rolled at Blaine, before pouncing on the bed, talking into the phone.

"_This is Kurt. Sorry you can't reach Blaine right now, but he's probably lost in his own head again. He does that a lot."_

"_But you love me right?"_

"_Yes honey, I love you. You should probably stop recording now."_

"_I love you too."_ Suddenly, the tone beeped, indicating for Kurt to leave a message. He'd been so engrossed in the conversation he almost forgot to speak. He pulled himself together.

"Blaine, baby, please call me when you get this. When you want to talk, I'll be here, or wherever you are. Please come back, or let me know where you are." He paused, stifling a sob. "I love you. See you soon." He disconnected the call, wishing Blaine was safe and happy with him right now, as he started up the car again.

…

Nathan, Dean and Brock and the rest of the gang sat outside the mall, hanging around and loitering. They didn't usually hang out in this part of town, but since Nathan's run in with Blaine, Dean had become obsessed with hanging out in spots where Blaine may possibly turn up. Nathan couldn't understand what was driving Dean to do this. Since Nathan's reformation, he had begun to see the best in people and tried to be optimistic. However, since Dean had re-entered his life, he'd been dragged back into his former life against his will. He was back to square one, and he couldn't escape. He always knew he was weak, and inside it killed him. On the outside, he was cool and collected.

"What do you reckon Anderson will do when we catch him? I hope he squeals and screams like the last time. It was thrilling." Brock hadn't changed at all over the last two years, and Nathan was sickened to be associated with him. Truth was, Blaine hadn't screamed or squealed at all. He'd remained silent and took all they gave to him. But Nathan knew it wasn't clever to correct him.

"God yeah, that was awesome. It's a shame we never saw McGregor again. He was just as fun, wasn't he? But when we get Anderson, we also get another one too. What was his name, Nathan?" Dean turned to look at him, expectantly wanting an answer. Keeping in character, Nathan replied:

"Oh, it was something like Kieran or - Kurt, that was it." Dean looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I wonder if that's Kurt Hummel. How many Kurts are there in Lima?" Brock asked, jeering.

"Doesn't his Dad run that car workshop? Interesting." Dean had heard about the Hummels through word of mouth. It was Lima-renowned.

"Sounds like Anderson's got himself a butch bitch. I wonder if he'll put up a fight, or if he'll be weak like Anderson. I think I'm up for a challenge." Nathan despised Brock more than he ever had before. Blaine had toughened up in the last two years, but Nathan knew Kurt wouldn't be a match for Dean, Brock and the others. And - himself, he thought with disgust.

"Hey Dean, what are we going to do with them when we get them?" One of the gang asked. Dean smirked, not revealing what he was really thinking.

"You'll see when we get to that point. But I know it'll be good." Again, Nathan felt the chills run down his spine. God, he hated himself.

Across the road, a car had pulled up and parked. It had been speeding before it came to an abrupt stop. What Nathan next saw made him freeze to the spot. While the others were looking the other way, Blaine Anderson got out the car, slammed the door shut, and began to run in the opposite direction. Dean's head spun round at the noise. He narrowed his eyes, before realising who it was. A huge, sadistic grin began to spread across his face.

"Hey guys, looks like we'll be getting some action sooner than we thought." Blaine hadn't noticed them. To Nathan, he looked drained, washed out and broken. He had tears streaming down his face, as he ran round the corner. Slowly, Dean and the others got to their feet, and began to follow him.

"Yes, this will be fun indeed. I can't wait to see the look on Anderson's face when he sees us again." Nathan followed behind, paralysed in fear for Blaine, and fear for himself about the act of betrayal he would once again commit against his former friend.


	15. Confrontation

**So, where has Blaine disappeared too, and who will find him first?**

**Read on to find out...**

Quinn beeped her horn in frustration as the other drivers around her travelled frustratingly slowly. The whole glee club had split up to search around the town for Blaine, after hearing the desperation in Kurt's voice. Quinn had stormed out plenty of times on respective boyfriends, so was used to the drama of it all. However, for Kurt and Blaine it was different. For them, the other had never walked out on the other, and Blaine had run away in fearful love, not anger.

She decided to head to the mall, seeing as no one had decided to look there yet. Tina and Mike had headed over to the park, while Rachel and Finn had decided to check out the Hummel - Hudson residence. God knows where Kurt had gone, but he seemed to know all the places where Blaine may have decided to go. She felt guilty; she had been the last one to talk to Blaine and feared she may have scared him off. If she could just find him, maybe she could fix things.

Eventually, the line of traffic moved and she reached the mall. She parked her car in the bay and got out. Would he be in the Lima Bean? She made her way to the entrance, ignoring the looks the local thugs were giving her as she approached.

"Oh yeah, I'd tap that." She heard one of the vulgar guys comment. She rolled her eyes as she walked into the centre, pointedly not looking in their direction. She ignored the prickling, nervous sensation crawling up her neck.

…

Quinn had checked every single store and found no trace of Blaine. She sighed sadly. She'd been so sure she would find him here, but she was wrong. She decided she'd try somewhere else. She took the back exit of the mall, not wanting to walk past the gang again. Normally, guys leering made her uneasy, but these guys were just plain creepy. She shuddered internally as she left the mall and made her way back to the car. Absentmindedly, she glanced over at the park adjacent to the mall.

It was virtually empty, unusual for the height of summer, except for a lone figure. He sat on the swing, not moving, just looking down at the ground. His hands were clamped to the chains that hung down beside him. The dark curls fell around his head as the tears silently fell from his face. Quinn made her way cautiously over to Blaine, not wanting to scare him. She made her footsteps pronounced so he knew she was there. Seeing as he didn't run away, she took the swing beside him and sat down quietly.

"Hi Blaine." He ignored her. Closer up, Quinn could see he was visibly shaking, and the tear trails from previous outbreaks of sadness still showed on his face. She was afraid of touching him. When she realised he wasn't going to reply, she tried again.

"I'm sorry if I said something, I didn't mean to make you jumpy -"

"It's not your fault Quinn." Blaine cut her off, but still didn't look at her. Quinn laughed sadly.

"You'd be surprised how many people disagree with you on that one." Blaine finally looked up at her, to reveal a face that almost broke Quinn's heart.

"That's not true."

Quinn scoffed.

"Whatever."

"No really, it wasn't you. It was…" He didn't finish.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter." There was a beat of silence.

"Why are you here, Quinn?"

"On Kurt's orders." Blaine scrunched up his face, as if in pain at the mention of Kurt's name.

"Please don't make me go back. I-I can't face him right now."

"But why? What could he have possibly done?"

"It wasn't him, it's what _I'm _doing to him."

"Blaine, the bullies aren't your fault. They're stupid thugs who think they're funny, but they're really not going to hurt you two. Not with the protection -"

"That's the point Quinn! They're not stupid, and they always deliver on their threats. I dragged Kurt into this mess, and now I'm dragging everyone else into it too."

"The guys can take care of themselves, and they can protect everyone else if need be. You don't need to run from Kurt. He needs you."

"But I'm putting him in danger by being with him."

"No, you're damaging him by being away from him." Blaine blinked, confused.

"What do you mean?" Quinn suddenly became impatient with him.

"What do you think I mean? Right this second, Kurt is tearing Lima apart trying to find you. He sent us out as search parties. He was so distraught and anxious when you ran out. Haven't you even checked your phone?" Blaine shook his head, as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. 32 missed calls and 14 texts. Shit.

"I - I must have put it on silent. I didn't think anyone would call me." He flicked through the name list, finding that Kurt had called him the most. His heart fell. He checked the texts and finally reached Kurt's heartfelt voice message. As soon as he heard Kurt's voice, he felt more tears fall freely down his face. He looked back up at Quinn, who was watching him closely.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Blaine nodded, speechless.

"Where's Kurt now?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you call him?"

"I - I don't know if I should -"

"Do you want me to do it?" Quinn's voice suddenly softened. Blaine nodded, handing over the phone. She dialled in Kurt's number, looking cautiously at Blaine as the phone rang. Kurt answered on the first ring.

"Blaine?" He said quietly, sounding broken.

"Kurt, it's Quinn. I'm with Blaine, and he's ok."

"Oh thank God! Can I talk to him please?"

"He can't really talk right now, but he will when he sees you. We're in the park next to the mall."

"Does - does he want to see me?" Quinn looked at Blaine, answering for him.

"Of course he does - he always wants to see you." Kurt sighed in relief.

"So - shall I come and get you both?"

"Just - come here and see how it goes." She didn't want Blaine to momentarily panic and bolt again.

"Ok, see you soon. And Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for finding him. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Anytime, and it's ok. I understand. You've got a good guy here."

"I know. Can you tell him I love him?"

"Will do." Blaine tugged on her sleeve whispering;

"Tell him I lo-" His speech was cut off by the sight of his former enemies. They were jeering as they made their way towards them. She recognised them as the gang that had leered at her earlier. Sensing Blaine's fear, Quinn whispered to Kurt;

"Please come quick, Kurt. There's these guys coming over -"

"What guys?"

"I'm not sure, but please hurry. I don't think they're friendly." She could hear Kurt breathing deeply at the other end.

"I'm on my way. Don't move from that spot. I'm coming."

"Kurt-" the phone was sent flying out of her hands, as one of the gang smacked it away. They had advanced quickly, blocking off the exits, and Quinn and Blaine's chances of escape.

"Hello Anderson, so good to finally see you again. And who is your friend? She's pretty." Dean made to touch her face, but Blaine stood up protectively in front of her.

"Don't - you - touch - her!" Blaine growled, causing the gang to roar in laughter.

"Look guys, the bitch barks. All right Princess, I won't touch her. So, how's it been Anderson? Missed me much?" Quinn stood up from the swing behind Blaine, ready to move if she had too. She could see Blaine was terrified, but he answered anyway.

"My life's been good, but didn't think I'd see you again." He said bravely. Dean smirked.

"Oh believe me, I knew we'd meet again. I was thinking later rather than sooner, but you made my plans so much easier, turning up here today. We've missed you, haven't we guys?" The rest of the gang laughed again.

"What do you want with me?"

"To re-educate you. Seems you still haven't learned from the last time." Blaine froze. Kurt was heading towards them right now, and would walk right into this confrontation. All his nightmares were coming true, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Just - let her go."


	16. Reality

Dean laughed, looking down at Blaine's fierce expression.

"Yeah, I don't think so. See, thing is, she could go blabbering all over the place, and I can't have that again, Blaine. No more police visits. They were all tedious." Quinn looked between them, narrowing her eyes at Dean.

"Who are you exactly?" She asked him pointedly. Dean grinned at her lazily.

"I'm one of Blaine's old buddies. Clearly, he hasn't said much about me." Blaine glanced at Quinn, and she realised exactly who Dean was. She felt her anger build up, as she stepped in front of Blaine before he could stop her.

"Oh, so you're one of the assholes messing with Kurt and Blaine? Yeah, I see how that could happen. You see someone else with happiness that you don't have in your own life, so you decide to ruin their lives to satisfy some primal urge that you couldn't evolve from. Bravo, really, bravo." She clapped her hands sarcastically, before Dean slapped her hard round the face. The impact sent her sprawling on the ground. Blaine snapped and launched at Dean. He shoved his fists into his chest in an attempt to push him away. However, Dean was physically much stronger than Blaine, and pushed him down with ease so that he fell to the floor next to Quinn.

Blaine pushed himself up, looking over at Quinn. She was sitting up, cradling her swollen cheek as tears spilled down her face. Ignoring the taunts of the gang, he reached over and gently pulled her hand away from the bruise.

"Are you all right?" He whispered. She squeezed his hand in reply, nodding but unable to fathom speech. Dean's insults caused them to turn their heads in his direction.

"You know, I can't tell which girl is which anymore. Nowadays they all tend to look the same." Everyone jeered apart from Blaine and Quinn.

"Now Anderson, that wasn't very clever. You've only gone and angered me, which wasn't a smart move, was it?" Dean opened his jacket and reached inside. He couldn't have a - Oh my god he does! Dean pulled out a gun and zipped up his jacket, as if it was a normal action. He held it casually in his hands.

Blaine's eyes saw nothing but the gun. It screamed at him. In that instant, he knew that he was going to die. Beside him, Quinn had frozen, just as rigid as he was. Neither could move. It couldn't be happening.

"I see that's got your attention. So, this is what's going to happen. You're both going to stand up, and act as if everything is normal. If you try to run, I won't hesitate to shoot. Understood?" They both nodded their heads, desperately shaken. Blaine helped Quinn to her feet, and then held onto her. Right now, she was the only thing stopping him from going mad.

Through the gang, Blaine could see Nathan standing at the back. He didn't seem as involved as the rest, but he was still here. He caught his eyes for a moment. Nathan's face was impassive, dead. It unnerved Blaine. He quickly looked away over Nathan's shoulder, and his heart stopped. Behind the gloating, ugly faces of his tormentors was Kurt, running towards him. His expression wore a steely determination Blaine had never seen before. He'd seen Kurt determined many times before, but this was so different from those times.

Dean turned to see where Blaine was staring at. He looked confused for a moment, looking between Blaine and the newcomer, then made the connection. He smirked evilly. The rest of the gang with the exception of Nathan remained confused. Kurt had stopped running and approached the group at a slower pace. He glared at Nathan, as he attempted to get through to Blaine.

"Excuse me, can I get through please?" He asked with a forced politeness. The guys suddenly had him surrounded, laughing.

"Can I get through please? Pretty please?" They mocked him, making their voices ridiculously higher than Kurt's own voice. He ignored them, too used to it.

"Well?" He said, raising an eyebrow, giving them his best 'bitch-please' look. Once they realised he wasn't going to run away, the laughter stopped, and was replaced with questions.

"What do you want? This is a closed party" One said, smirking.

"I came here to talk to my boyfriend." The gang stopped.

"Your what?"

"You heard." Kurt's eyes flicked in Blaine's direction momentarily, catching his eye. Blaine felt a jolt run through him, one he recognised as the feeling only Kurt could give him. However, Blaine was so terrified; Kurt had just walked right into the trap. Now he wouldn't get away either.

Roars of laughter erupted around Kurt, but he kept his cool.

"You hear that Dean? We've got Anderson's fairy here. What do you want to do with him?" Now it was Kurt's turn to freeze. He heard the voice.

"Bring him here." Kurt felt rough hands on him as he was man handled.

"Get off me!" He yelled. He was pushed to the front of the group, and then was flung to the ground, hard.

"Kurt!" Blaine let go of Quinn and moved forward to help Kurt, but Dean cocked the gun in their direction, forcing Blaine to stop in his tracks. Kurt, coughing, turned on his back, propping himself up as he saw the gun. His eyes widened in shock, but said nothing. He knew it was real.

"Na - uh, Blaine. What did I say about running away?"

"I wasn't going to run - I just wanted to help him." Dean thought for a moment. He moved the gun over Kurt. Blaine felt his heart beat suddenly pick up erratically.

"You, move over there," Dean gestured to Blaine and Quinn. Kurt quickly stood up, stumbling slightly as he moved to stand next to Blaine. Momentarily, Blaine felt slightly comforted by Kurt's warmth next to him. Then, he was horrified that Kurt, the boy he loved with all his heart, was having a gun waved in his face. He wanted more than anything to hold Kurt to him, to tell him it would be ok. Of course, it would never would be.

He was pulled out of his revelation to find Kurt's fingers slightly brushing his. Blaine wanted to hold his hand in his, but Dean stopped them.

"Don't touch each other. It's sickening enough to think you already have. Still, now you're both here, I can complete my plan." Blaine could feel Kurt itching to retort, but he knew the gun was stopping him.

"So, Anderson, Blondie, Fairy, you're going to do exactly as you're told, or you will have an experience worse than hell. Get it?" They all nodded in unison, too numbed to do anything else.

"Good, glad that's clear. Now, you're going to walk with us to my car. Remember, any attempt to run, and you'll end up -" He motioned an execution with his hand. Again, Kurt, Blaine and Quinn nodded in compliance. Dean smiled at his friends.

"Let's go guys. We're going to show our buddies a good time." Kurt, Blaine and Quinn shook simultaneously.

'I'm never going to see Beth' Quinn thought.

'Blaine can't get hurt - I won't let them hurt him again. I promised.' Kurt thought.

"I'm going to die. I can't protect Kurt, and now he's going to die with me." Blaine thought mournfully, a small tear escaping his eye.

**Why do I do this to them? Next time: Kurt and Blaine are captured, but where's Quinn?**


	17. Tragedy

Kurt, Blaine and Quinn walked in silence as the group kept around them, almost suffocating them. Dean had put the gun away, but they knew it was still there, mocking their lives. Kurt had to surrender his phone, so no help was coming. They had to wear poker faces, otherwise they would draw attention to themselves. Quinn's face was less swollen now, but the bruise still looked angry.

Kurt and Blaine walked side by side, barely touching. They may not be allowed to hold hands, but it didn't stop them from glancing at one another. All they wanted to do was to comfort the other. Kurt looked at Quinn, who was on his other side. She had her head held high, but he could see she was crumbling. He may not be able to touch Blaine, but the gang didn't seem to have a problem with him touching Quinn. Silently, Kurt took Quinn's hand in his, and he felt her silently respond. At least he could hold on to someone.

…

They made it to the car, and everyone stopped.

"Right, this is where Nathan and I take over. Guys, see you later." The rest of the gang dissipated, but Brock remained standing.

"You too, Brock." Blaine noticed the jealous look Brock shot at Nathan, before he turned to follow his friends. Dean turned to the trio.

"Get in." He said roughly. Kurt slid into the middle seat, followed by Blaine, while Quinn went round the other side. Once everyone was inside, Dean locked the doors, no one commenting. The windows were tinted darkly, making it difficult to see the outside, normal world. Dean began to drive once everyone was belted up.

…

There was a deathly silence as the car rolled on. Dean wasn't having any of it. He looked in the mirror and saw sombre faces. Quinn was cradling her face against the window, hand tightly clasped in Kurt's. Blaine and Kurt were glancing at one another, seemingly to be connecting in some unspoken language. Kurt let his other hand gently glaze Blaine's thigh in comfort.

"Hey, what did I say? No touching!" Dean yelled. Kurt quickly retracted his hand from Blaine's leg. Both Kurt and Blaine blushed, humiliated and angry. Once Kurt stopped touching Blaine, Dean visibly relaxed, and began conversing.

"So, Fairy, tell me about yourself. Where did you and Anderson meet?" Kurt could feel Blaine stiffen against him. He knew he couldn't reveal Blaine's newest school. Not that it really mattered now. But still, at least Kurt could protect some small part of Blaine's life.

"My name isn't Fairy. It's Kurt." He said darkly. Dean laughed.

"Don't get your wings in a twist, it was only a question." Blaine looked over at Nathan to see his reaction, but all Nathan did was look forward out the front, not involving himself in Dean's antics. Silence reigned once more.

…

Dean drove for over an hour, and seemed to be taking them into the middle of nowhere. They had been driven out of Lima, past Westerville and to somewhere none of them recognised. Eventually, Dean pulled up to a wooded area, which was completely devoid of human life. Blaine, Kurt and Quinn's hearts sped up. Wooded areas were never good. It was the classic place to dump bodies - woods were good for hiding evidence. Dean turned in his seat, smirking at them. He opened his door and got out, as did Nathan. They slammed their doors simultaneously. Quinn's door was yanked open.

"Get out Blondie." Nathan said gruffly. Quinn turned to Kurt and Blaine, unable to speak. She began to shake violently.

"What about us?" Kurt asked, as he grasped Quinn's hand harder.

"We've got something more special planned for you two. Blondie's just collateral damage." Their jaws dropped. Nathan suddenly pulled at Quinn, but her seatbelt stopped her from tumbling out the car. Quinn screamed, as she clung to Kurt. Kurt tugged her back with all his might, but Nathan simply reached over and unclipped her seatbelt. She was ripped from Kurt's grip.

"Kurt!" She screamed, tears falling fast.

"Quinn, no!" He undid his own seat belt and attempted to move out of the car. Nathan shoved Quinn towards Dean, who caught her in his arms and kept her in a vice grip. She writhed against him, trying to escape, but he just tightened his hold on her. Nathan pulled out a knife and waved it in Kurt's face, threatening.

"Get back in the car." Kurt's focus was torn between saving Quinn and the knife so close to his face. Nathan's eyes were so empty. He was just an agent now. A shell of his former self.

"Go on then, do it! You're going to kill us anyway, just do it now!"

"I won't hesitate-"

"Give it all you've got, you coward -"

"Kurt, just get back in the car, please." Blaine interrupted him, his hand on his shoulder. Feeling Blaine's touch awoke Kurt to reality. He shook his head, confused. He didn't know what to do.

"Kurt, just get back in the car." Quinn said mournfully, trying to save her friend. Seeing his friend broken and helpless tore Kurt to shreds. But he didn't have a choice. Slowly, he slid back onto the seat. Before the door was slammed closed, Quinn yelled back:

"Kurt, if I don't get the chance - find Beth for me. Tell her I always loved her." Kurt held back a sob, and choked on it. He heard the door click shut, reminding him he was imprisoned, while Quinn was a dead woman walking. Out the window, he could see Dean picking Quinn up, bridle style, as she struggled against him, and Nathan followed behind them into the trees.

Desperately, Kurt tried in vain to pick the lock, to make it pop up and release them. He used his short nails, but it did nothing. He began to slam himself against the window, again and again in an attempt to smash it. Blaine was doing the same, just as desperately against the back window, but they were both failing miserably. The windows remained whole. Kurt's attempts became more and more violent as his anguish increased. He had to save Quinn, he couldn't let her die. Tears blurred his vision as his frustration overtook his senses. Harder and harder, he slammed himself against the door, not caring that it hurt like hell. Bringing him back from the brink, Blaine's arm encircled his waist, gently pulling him away from the door. He refused weakly.

"No, Blaine, no. I've got to save her. I can't - I can't -" Blaine managed to pull Kurt completely away from the door, and this time Kurt let him. He leaned on Blaine, exhausted.

"I can't - I can't - Maybe there's something in the front that we can use - "

"No, there isn't, baby. They're not stupid. We've tried everything we can - there's nothing we can do." Tears fell from his face as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, trying to soothe him. Kurt turned into Blaine, burying his head into his neck, as sobs took him over. Blaine clutched Kurt to him, relishing in the closeness but wishing with all his heart that it hadn't been in these circumstances. The sobs reverberated around the car as the boys clung to one another, like the gun shot that ricocheted off the trees, echoing around them.

Kurt stopped breathing, as realisation rushed down on him, and drowned them both in the tragedy. Kurt clung to Blaine tighter, never been so distraught in his whole life. Blaine's heart broke, and not for the final time.


	18. Quinn

**Here's the next installment. More angst to come...**

Quinn struggled desperately against her captor, but he had her trapped. No matter how much she squirmed and twisted, he managed to hold onto her.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave me alone?" She screamed into his back as he lifted her into a fireman's hold. Her fists pounded into his back but he ignored it, as it didn't really bother him. They continued to walk further and further into the forest, as the sun light became hidden by the dense canopy. Quinn looked up at Nathan ,who traipsed behind them. He looked like a soldier, ready for a mission. She felt her heart go cold, realising not for the first time that _she _was the mission. Just seeing his face reinforced in her that she was going to be executed. It wasn't a game. She knew they would do it.

Suddenly, Dean stopped and dropped her on the ground. She didn't put her hands out to stop the impact shattering throughout her body - inside she was dead already.

Her vision was dulled; Every single detail in the trees, the grass, Dean's face was blurred. Her senses were numbed, she couldn't even feel the bruise on the cheek, or the marks that Dean had left on her. She felt suddenly very light, like there was nothing tying her down. She could feel her heartbeat all over her body; in her head, her legs, her chest. She could even feel the tingle in her extremities. Boom boom boom. It was all she could hear - it drowned out the boy's voices.

"Now, Nathan, this is the next phase. It's slightly different from what we planned originally. I wasn't counting on them being with a girl, or anyone else. Anyhow, we just need to deal with her, then we move back to the plan. Ok?" Nathan nodded slowly. Dean pulled out the gun from his coat pocket, and gently placed it into Nathan's hands.

"Here you go. She's all yours." Nathan turned it over slowly, weighing up the weapon. Quinn, suddenly feeling more alive, began to cry quietly. Right now, she wanted to hold Beth again. She didn't regret the adoption, she knew her daughter was having a better life. But, a small part of her wanted Beth all to herself; she was the person she loved most in the whole world, and she barely knew her. Her daughter would now be motherless; biologically anyway.

She turned directly to face Nathan from her position on the floor. Although she was crying, Nathan could see the strength in her eyes. She was being brave, taking everything that they gave her. He knew she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming. He was glad. He was sick of himself as much as he could be. At least Dean wouldn't be fully satisfied.

Quinn closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She didn't want her last moments to be spent looking at the most despicable people on Earth. She pictured Beth, her Mom, her friends. Glee club, school, home, childhood, tears, laughter, love. Lastly, she thought of Kurt and Blaine, and how sorry she was she couldn't do anything to stop their inevitable demise. Her heart filled her ears, more intense than before. This was it.

BANG.

…

Everything moved so fast. The sound resonated off the trees, and bounced around the area. All Quinn could see was the darkness. But there was no pain. Had they killed her outright? Hadn't she suffered at all? Experimentally, she tried opening her eyes. Light flooded her sight. The scene before her revealed Dean and Nathan in the exact same positions as before, standing above her. Nathan still had the gun in his hand, but it was pointed at one of the trees. She blinked, unsure about what was reality.

"What - what's going on?" She was so confused.

Nathan looked down at her, no expression on his face, whereas Dean was smirking.

"Well Blondie, we don't generally go around killing girls. Especially ones as pretty as you." Quinn blinked in shock, still trying to comprehend that she was still alive. 'I'm still alive.' She realised. She should be jumping in joy. However, the look on Dean's face made her realise that there was more to come. Maybe she would have been better off dead.

"What's going to happen to me? Why use the gun?" Dean thought for a moment, as he began to walk around her, circling like a vulture. Nathan trained the gun on her again, while Dean began talking.

"I'm a fan of what girls call 'mind games.' You know, where you become paranoid and imagine that something is happening when really it isn't. I find it is especially effective when it is my enemies on the receiving end of my games. I tend to get a little creative." Quinn's jaw dropped in shock, taking in all he was saying.

"So - you were going to pretend to kill me to - get off on my fear?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dean stopped for a moment.

"You, see, although your fear was delicious, it's not enough. I was aiming more for the secondary fear. You got in the way, but you being there just made my game more fun." Secondary fear?

"What do you mean 'secondary fear?'"

Dean began to circle her again, obviously divulging his plans and loving it.

"Watching your enemies crumble is one of the most exhilarating feelings in the world. Their anguish feeds me, and God, does it fill me up!" It took Quinn a moment.

"I still don't understand." Dean stopped walking and knelt on the ground next to her, coming right into her face.

"Let me spell it out for you. That revolver makes a lot of noise, especially with the added echoes. No one ever comes to this wood. With the exception of us and those queers. So, we're the only ones who will hear the gun shot. Imagine Fairy and Anderson's reaction if they see you taken away, and then hear that sound. They'll put two and two together, don't you think?" And so did Quinn. The realisation hit her at full force. She put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"They - they think you killed me?" Everything around her suddenly zoned out. All she could see was Dean's gloating face. She wanted to look away, but he wouldn't let her. He began to clap his hands sarcastically.

"Give the girl a medal, she's finally got it. Oh well, you know what they say about blondes." Quinn ignored the comment, cleverer than to play his game.

"What are you going to do to them?" She asked through gritted teeth. Dean looked a little surprised at her response, but took it in his stride.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." He stood up, gesturing for Nathan to give him the gun. Nathan handed it over without protest. Dean held it in his hands, turning it over as he glanced at Quinn.

"What's going to happen to me?" She asked weakly, hating herself for sounding pathetic. Dean looked from her to the gun, to Quinn again. Before she could register what had happened, she felt the gun connect with her head, as everything snapped to blackness.

She fell to the floor in a heap. Nathan looked at Dean in surprise.

"I thought you weren't going to kill her." He said simply. Dean smirked his signature grin.

"Check for yourself." Dean gestured for Nathan to check Quinn. He knelt down, taking her wrist in his hand. Blood began to trickle down her face, but he could feel a weak pulse. She was breathing slowly, but breathing none the less. He stood up, and nodded to confirm Dean was right.

"She's alive."

"And now we leave." Dean moved off, but Nathan stood still. Realising Nathan wasn't with him, Dean stopped.

"Nathan, come." Nathan threw one last glance at Quinn, before following Dean back to the car. He had never been so disgusted with himself.

**So, Quinn's alive, but just barely. Next time: Klaine anguish**


	19. I Love You

Kurt's sobs began to soften, but the gnawing emptiness was beginning to stir even tighter in his heart. Quinn may not be one of his closest friends, but that didn't stop him aching for her. He pulled his head out of Blaine's shoulder and leaned back against the head rest, breathing deeply. Blaine on the other hand, was welling up, but the tears couldn't quite fall anymore. The shock of Quinn being snatched away in such a cruel manner numbed his nerves. He couldn't feel anything, just this dullness of emotions. It was like there was a barrier stopping him from feeling anything. He couldn't comprehend the extent of how his actions had led to this. This, violent ending for Quinn, and most probably for himself and Kurt. His heart stopped in anguish, and turned to Kurt.

"I'm - I'm so sorry." He knew it was feeble and pathetic, and Kurt should never talk to him again, but it was the only thing he could think of. He couldn't bear this guilt, but there was no way to dispel it. Blaine had never hated himself so much.

Kurt turned to look Blaine fully in the eyes, and Blaine was taken aback by the intensity of emotion in them. He may feel numb, but Kurt was in so much pain, he felt enough for the both of them. His eyes were red-rimmed, tears still forming but on a smaller scale now. Blaine knew what was coming now - the blame he deserved. He deserved to be yelled at, hit at, tormented. He deserved everything he got.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about." Kurt said quietly, looking intently at him. He could see Blaine visibly recoil in shock at his words. Kurt knew Blaine; he knew he was killing himself inside. Blaine had to know none of this was his fault. Of course it wasn't, how could it be?

Blaine opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't form the words. He closed his eyes, overcome with guilt, and grief for Quinn. He faced away from Kurt, not able to look his boyfriend in the eye any longer. Thinking that Kurt would ignore him completely, he curled into foetal position on the seat, and buried his head into his knees. The tears wouldn't fall even now. Crying would offer release, but instead he was stuck in his own head, with no escape.

Kurt saw Blaine trying to ignore him and it broke him apart. He scooted over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him as best he could. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, and whispered reassurances into his ear.

"Blaine, none of this is your fault. You've got to believe me. We'll find a way out of this." Even though he was raw inside, Kurt still had the strength to go on. Quinn may be dead, but Blaine was still alive. That had to count for something.

Blaine didn't react to Kurt's words. He remained clamped in his curled up position. He couldn't believe Kurt was trying to reassure him, after everything he had done. Kurt could see his words were getting him nowhere. He moved his head off Blaine's shoulder and began to trail small butterfly kisses from his hairline down to the base of his neck. Blaine, feeling Kurt on him, lifted his head, but didn't turn around to face him.

"Don't do this to yourself Blaine. It's killing me to see you like this." At Kurt's words, Blaine felt the tears return to his cheeks as he began to open up. The dam had been broken. Kurt stopped kissing his neck and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder again.

"Please, Blaine, look at me." Slowly and obediently, Blaine turned around in Kurt's arms, but didn't meet his eyes. He felt Kurt's hand under his chin, gently lifting his head upwards. His eyes met Kurt's. In that instant, Blaine felt desperation suddenly snap in him. He held his gaze for a few moments, before launching forward, catching Kurt's lips in a clumsy, heart-wrenching kiss. He had the sudden urge to feel Kurt around him, to blank out the rest of the world. Nothing was real to him except Kurt. Kurt fell back onto the seat in surprise. He was still holding onto Blaine as he fell back, which in turn caused Blaine to collapse on top of him. Blaine slumped onto Kurt, and quickly tried to sit up, speaking apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, that was so out of order! I shouldn't have lunged like that! Oh God -" He was stopped from sitting up by Kurt pulling him back down by the front of his shirt. Surprised, he allowed Kurt to hold him to his chest, but remained wary.

"Blaine, don't ever be sorry for kissing me." They lay there on the back seat, their legs tangled and their bodies rising and falling in sync. Blaine, with his head on Kurt's chest, could feel his boyfriend's heart beat as if it were his own. He let the tears fall, his heart now aching for Quinn, mourning her death and the young life that had been so unfairly extinguished. He felt Kurt stroke the back of his head, while his other hand rubbed Blaine's back in concentric circles. Blaine began to feel breathless.

"I'm - I'm so sorry for running away. I thought it would be better if I was out the picture. I thought it would protect you, and your friends. But, I just made it worse." He tried to hold down sobs, but they fought back with a vengeance. He felt Kurt's arms tighten around him, pulling him even closer.

"It's not your fault, baby. What triggered it?" Blaine closed his eyes, as anguish built up even more in him.

"It was when your friends were offering to protect you, and it suddenly slotted into my brain that more people could get hurt because of me. I figured that if I wasn't in your life, then they wouldn't get you. I'm such an idiot." He said bitterly.

"You're not an idiot Blaine. You're noble and kind, and I'm so glad you're in my life." At his words, Blaine hugged himself tighter to Kurt, their bodies becoming more and more moulded together.

"And I love you so, so much." Kurt added, whispering into Blaine's hair. Blaine couldn't stop the tears, as they began to create a haziness around his vision. Slowly, he lifted his head off Kurt's chest, and looked directly at him. He raised his hand and cupped his cheek.

"I love you so much more." He replied. Searching Kurt's eyes as he smiled a watery smile, he reached up and kissed him fully on the lips. This time, they weren't interrupted by an awkward fall. At first, their lips moved slowly together, as tears fell from both their eyes. The tears mixed together as they touched the other's cheeks, making it difficult to know whose was whose. However, the need to be closer heightened as the kiss deepened.

Their noses brushed against each other, as Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's sides, digging into them desperately. Kurt, just as desperate as Blaine, rubbed his hands over Blaine's back, stroking between his shoulder blades and moving to his lower back. Blaine's lips broke off Kurt's as he moved to cover his neck in smaller, desperate kisses. Kurt emitted a small moan, pulling Blaine closer to him as he tried to regain his breath. Blaine abandoned Kurt's neck and moved back to his lips. Death awaited them, they knew deep down. But at that moment, they just wanted to feel alive for one last time.

Kurt gently pulled away from Blaine, looking up intently at him. Blaine stopped kissing him, knowing they had too at some point. Dean and Nathan could return at any moment He rested his forehead against Kurt's, breathing ragged and their heartbeats thumping erratically.

"Whatever happens, we'll be together. Even they can't tear us apart. Whatever they force us to do, or however much it hurts, know that I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Blaine. They can't break us, no matter how much they try." Kurt said strongly. Blaine nodded against Kurt, loving his boyfriend even more.

"They can't touch us." He replied, remembering Prom. How long ago that felt. They looked at each other, before leaning in for one more kiss. This time it was sweet and heart-breaking - it could well be their last. Both realising this, tears fell more thickly, as they tried to make the moment last forever.


	20. Left With No Air To Breathe

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. This is for you guys x**

Kurt and Blaine sat up, untangled their limbs and looked out the window, checking to see if their captors were returning. There was no sign of them, so Kurt and Blaine huddled together on the back seat. Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders, while Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt leaned into Blaine, resting his head on his shoulder, so his hair brushed against Blaine's jaw line.

"How much time do you think we have?" Kurt asked mournfully.

"I don't know - I reckon they're probably on their way back now." Kurt's heart fell, feeling his life slip away second by second. Blaine tightened his hold on him, and whispered into his hair.

"I won't let them hurt you. They'll have to get through me first."

Kurt laughed sadly.

"You always were my knight in shining armour, weren't you?" Blaine gave a small smile.

"On the contrary, you were always mine. I am the damsel, after all." Kurt took the hand that was wrapped around his waist in his own, and pulled it up to rest against his heart. Blaine could feel Kurt's heavy heart beats under his fingertips, could feel the shallow rise and fall of his chest. They remained locked in their embrace, enjoying the closeness they were previously prohibited from. Suddenly, the car lock jumped up, indicating the return of the bullies.

"They're back!" Kurt whispered, as he began to remove himself from Blaine. Blaine quickly pressed a small kiss to his lips, before scooting to the opposite end of the seat. Once they were both an adequate distance apart, they turned to look at one another.

"I love you" Blaine mouthed.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered back, as the door next to him was wrenched open, nearly causing him to fall out. Dean leered in at them, licking his lips excitedly.

"Hello girls, how are we doing in here? I hope you weren't too scared." He took in the tear stained faces, knowing exactly what had caused them. It made him grin in accomplishment.

"What did you do with Quinn?" Kurt asked darkly. Dean bore right into Kurt's eyes, but Kurt didn't look away. Dean was surprised by this defiance, but it gave him a good game to play. Kurt's eyes were filled with finger-biting fear and hurt, but strength also shone from them. It might take a lot to break him, but Dean relished the challenge.

"Let's just say, she's gone to a better place." He retreated and slammed the door, entering the front seat. Kurt felt all breath leave him at Dean's words. They'd heard the gunshot and assumed Quinn was dead, but hearing Dean confirm it brought reality crashing around him again. Blaine saw the shock on Kurt's face, and all he wanted to do was reach out to him. It suddenly occurred to him that he may never get to touch Kurt again. He pushed the thought away harshly. Dean started up the car, pulling away, leaving Quinn behind.

…

Quinn opened her eyes, disorientated. From her position on the ground, all she could see were dense trees and shrubbery. Leaves and dirt rustled against her face as she pushed herself up. Once she was up straight, she glanced around her, looking apprehensively for the bullies. No one was there but her. She sighed a breath of relief. How long had she been out? Her head ached, and she reached a tentative hand to relieve some pressure. Slowly, she got to her feet, and began to walk through the shrubs in the direction she assumed she'd been brought through.

As she journeyed forth, she began to realise she couldn't really remember the way, but she persevered and began to run. She had to get back to the car, to stop Kurt and Blaine from being killed. The bullies may have left her alone, but she knew her friends wouldn't get the same treatment. When Dean had mentioned mind games, Quinn instantly knew that what he had planned would be complicated and painful. Although she had grown up, Quinn knew all about mind games and manipulating people.

Her speed picked up, and soon she was flying by the bushes and shrubs. The long grass brushed passed her legs as she rushed past them. She began to recognise the area; she knew she was close. The grass beneath her feet transformed into tarmac as she reached the lay-by. But the car had gone. She sunk to her knees, catching her breath. Kurt and Blaine were gone, she couldn't protect them anymore. Sobs began to break from her as she pulled her head into her hands. She was too late.

…

Kurt and Blaine remained deadly silent throughout the journey. This time it was so much worse - Quinn wasn't with them, and it was certain that they would end up dead. Blaine knew his bullies had always been cruel, but he never actually thought that they were capable of murder.

They were being driven through an urban area that neither recognised. It was pretty run-down, as they drove past decrepit houses and closed down shops. Eventually, after the urban jungle, Dean pulled up to a broken house on the outskirts of the town. He parked the car and turned around.

"Here we are. Home sweet home. Enjoy your stay." He exited the car and yanked open the back doors.

"Out now." Kurt and Blaine left the car as Dean whipped out his gun, training it over them.

"If either of you think of running away -" Dean gestured to the gun, and they nodded in understanding.

"Follow me. Nathan, walk behind, just in case." Dean led them into the derelict house. Once inside, they were forced down a cramped hallway to a cupboard door under the stairs. Dean pulled it open, gesturing for Kurt and Blaine to walk down the stairs into the cellar.

"Down here" he said forcefully. The stairs were dark, making it difficult to see down. Kurt and Blaine made their way down slowly, making sure not to miss their footing.

"Hurry up!" Dean barked. They made it down the stairwell, and reached the base. It was even darker down here.

"Nathan, hit the lights." The room was suddenly bathed in bright light, but it only emphasised how small and dirty the cellar was. The walls were a murky grey, and contained no windows so there was no natural light. The walls were thick, and covered in crumbling plaster. It made the cellar basically sound-proof. No one would know they were down here.

"Over by the wall." Kurt and Blaine glanced anxiously at each other, realising that this was it. This was the end of the line. They were transfixed to the spot. Kurt's eyes widened in anguish as Dean thrust the gun in their direction again.

"I said move!" He yelled. Obediently, they slowly made their way to the wall, facing the cold expanse that would be turning a very different colour shortly. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other again, this time for longer. Both expressed sorrow and unconditional love. They were the mirror image of each other.

"Face me, I want to see your faces." They turned around to face him. Blaine was trembling violently, and Kurt could feel the vibrations against him. His own heart was doing somersaults, as tears poured from his eyes. It couldn't end like this - the end was supposed to be when Blaine and himself were old and grey. It wasn't supposed to be when they were seventeen and had their whole lives ahead of them. It just wasn't supposed to be.

"Take off your shirts, now!" Kurt's fingers fumbled as he undid his waistcoat and slipped it off onto the ground, not caring if it got creased. Then he pulled his shirt over his head. He thought the order was odd, but he wasn't about to question it. The cool air hit his chest and he involuntarily shivered. Kurt was now de-shirted, but Blaine hadn't moved. The terror had fixated him to the spot. Dean moved the gun over him.

"Now Anderson, or I'll shoot!" Kurt, panicking, moved to unbutton Blaine's shirt for him. Surprisingly, Dean didn't react. His nimble fingers worked the buttons as he looked intently into Blaine's eyes.

"Come on baby, we've got to do as he says." Blaine nodded, shaken out of his frozen state as he gazed just as intently into Kurt's frightened eyes. As Kurt unbuttoned, Blaine shook it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Kurt moved away from him, revealing Blaine's scar to his captors.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Nathan physically flinch, before putting on an indifferent expression. Dean, however, let out a harsh laugh.

"So, still branded I see. Good to know I cut deep enough." He moved closer to them, as they flinched away. "You know, maybe I should give one to Fairy. Then you'll match." He reached out to touch Kurt, but Blaine stood boldly in the way.

"You won't touch him." Dean looked him up and down, before reaching out and jabbing a finger into Blaine's wound, clearly causing him pain. He smirked as anger clearly played across Kurt's face. He pulled the finger away, balled his hand into a fist and rammed it hard into Blaine's stomach.

"No!" Kurt cried out as Blaine fell to the floor, curling in on himself. He reached out desperately for Blaine, but was stopped by the gun being pointed at him.

"Oh no you don't. Keep back." Kurt froze as Dean walked around Blaine, and kicked him hard in the ribs. Blaine whimpered, but didn't react.

"This is just the beginning Blaine. There's so much more to come."


	21. Caged

Dean turned to Kurt, leering at him maliciously.

"You, pick up these clothes and give them to Nathan. Then move back to that spot." Kurt, still shaking violently, picked up his and Blaine's shirts, and shuffled over to Nathan. He handed them over quickly, before rushing back to his former spot.

"Good girl. You've got an obedient bitch, I'll give you that Anderson." Kurt frowned slightly at his phrasing, but didn't comment. He was still painfully aware of the gun trained on Blaine. Blaine flinched at the words, curling himself in even tighter into a ball. Dean spat at Blaine, before turning back to Kurt. From his position on the ground, Blaine met Kurt's eyes.

"So, Fairy, what to do with you?" He looked Kurt up and down, before moving forward quickly. Kurt backed up against the wall as Dean pummelled him hard in the ribs with his fist. All breath left Kurt's lungs as it whooshed out of him. Pain took up residence in his abdomen, as it spread into his chest. He couldn't breathe.

"K-Kurt!" He heard Blaine breathe out, but his head was so dizzy. Slowly, he slid to the floor, clutching his stomach. He'd never felt so punished.

Dean smirked, proud of the work he'd created. He moved away from Kurt and began to ascend the stairs.

"Make yourselves at home, you're going to be here a while." Nathan followed him, still holding their shirts. The door clicked, indicating that the tormentors were gone, but that Kurt and Blaine were still trapped. Blaine released a sigh of relief. The tension that had built up in his muscles suddenly left him, as he realised he was still alive. He grinned to himself like an idiot, before glancing at Kurt. He was on the floor, writhing and squirming, his beautiful face contorted in pain. His breaths were coming out ragged and broken.

The pain in Blaine's chest was now beginning to subside. He crawled quickly to Kurt's side, and knelt beside him.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Kurt began to nod his head, but after another gasp of pain, he began to shake it instead.

"He - he got me right - in the stomach." He panted breathlessly. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's forehead, gently rubbing it with his thumb. There wasn't much he could do to alleviate the pain, but he could comfort him. He sidled up next to Kurt, leaning against the wall situated behind them. He pulled Kurt into his lap, so he wasn't completely on the cold floor. Blaine suddenly felt the temperature drop, realising just how cold it was. He pulled Kurt even tighter into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's to keep him warm.

Kurt slightly uncurled himself, and watched Blaine intently from his position, blushing profusely when Blaine looked into his eyes with such a raw intensity. He swore he'd never seen them so deep. The pain in Kurt's chest was still throbbing, but it was lessened when Blaine pulled him into him.

"We're still alive." Kurt said.

"That we are." Blaine replied. Kurt bit his lip, trying so hard to stop himself from crying again.

"I really thought we were going to die just now. I thought I'd have to watch you -" Kurt was suddenly overcome with emotion, as he looked away from Blaine with his head hanging. They were so close together now. Carefully, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him into a tight hug.

"So did I. But we didn't. I'm still here, you're still here, and that's all that matters." He could feel Kurt shivering underneath him, and was suddenly aware of how much skin on skin contact there was between them.

"It's so cold." Kurt stated. Both were blushing in the dark, well aware of each other's embarrassment, but unaware about how much the other loved the intimacy of the situation. Blaine rubbed his hands over Kurt's back, trying to warm him up.

"Why'd they take our shirts? That has to be weirdest command he's given us." Kurt said into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine shuddered at Kurt's breath on his neck.

"I don't know. At first I thought it would be to - make it easier to - aim. But now, I think he knows how cold it is down here, and he just wants to make us suffer." At his words, he felt Kurt's hands reciprocate the action by rubbing his hands up and down his own back. In that moment, Blaine had never felt closer to Kurt. Even in this horrifying situation, their gestures towards one another spoke volumes. Blaine could feel Kurt's tears drop onto his bare skin, one at a time. He pulled slowly out of Kurt's grip and stared into his eyes. He raised a hand and stroked Kurt's bangs off his face.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" Kurt smiled.

"Actually, you have, but thanks honey. It just adds to your repertoire as the perfect boyfriend." Blaine gave a small laugh, but looked down at Kurt for the first time, taking in his whole body. His eyes travelled up Kurt's body, taking in the smooth panes of his flat stomach. Kurt, realising Blaine was watching him intently, suddenly felt very self conscious. He didn't want Blaine to see him like this.

"Blaine, please stop staring at me like that. It's a little unnerving." Blaine snapped out of it, and finally looked into Kurt's face.

"Sorry, it's just - wow. You're not just beautiful - you're ethereal." Kurt blushed darkly, not knowing what to say. Even now, it was difficult for Kurt to know what Blaine saw in him.

"Well, I'm glad you like what you see" Kurt jokingly said. Blaine gazed at him.

"Yeah, I do." He said honestly.

Kurt's mouth opened a little. Yet again, he was rendered speechless. Blaine reached out to Kurt's stomach, placing a hand over the bruise that was beginning to form. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine's warm hand glazed over his cool body.

"I'm so sorry I let him touch you." Blaine said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He couldn't believe he let that bastard touch Kurt, who was innocence personified. Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's.

"I'm sorry I let him get _you._ I should have protected you better. I should have kicked his -" He was stopped by Blaine's finger on his lips.

"There's not a lot either of us could do, Kurt. We've just got to - to - I don't know." He finally finished, tailing off uncertainly.

"I know." Kurt said, clutching Blaine's hand tighter in his. They both knew that their very future was uncertain, and it rocked them to the core.

"Lie with me?" Blaine asked uncertainly. Kurt's eyes widened.

"But, there's nothing to rest on."

"Lie on me."

"What?"

"Come here." Blaine began to lie flat on the freezing ground, as he gently tugged Kurt to his chest so his head was cushioned.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. But - maybe we could swap from time to time?" Kurt nodded on Blaine's chest, his hair tickling his chest. Blaine's breath hitched. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, as Kurt covered him in his warmth. Both were blushing yet again. They had lain together hundreds of times, but this time was so, so different. Kurt unexpectedly curled up, entwining his legs with Blaine's.

"Kurt, what are you -"

"Trying to keep us warm." Blaine nodded. He stroked one hand over Kurt's lower back, resting it on his stomach. This time Kurt's breath hitched.

"I'll never say goodbye to you. Even if they separate us, or break us, they won't get my heart. That already belongs to you." Blaine laughed shyly.

"Oh Mr Hummel, you and your speeches."

"You love the speeches."

"I love _you._"

"I love you too." Blaine pressed a small kiss against Kurt's temple, as they drifted off into broken sleep.


	22. Screams

Kurt knew he was dreaming. He knew that this was a horrific nightmare, and any minute he would wake up safe and warm in his bed. He just couldn't open his eyes.

*_Dean and a hoard of men approached Kurt and Blaine menacingly, backing them against the cliff of the steep ravine. Kurt couldn't understand why they were at a gorge, but he was quite rightly more focused on the boys in front of him. All of them had knives, aiming them at Kurt and Blaine, ready to launch them into their bodies. Kurt stood in front of Blaine, willing to take all the pain. Blaine was too much too lose. There was nowhere to run, and the cliff was beginning to groan under their weight. The bullies raised their knives, about to thrust them into their victims. _

"_So, what's it going to be? Death by human, or death by nature? Personally, I'd take the quickest route. The one I will mostly enjoy."_

_The delight on Dean's face was terrifying. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, horrified. Dean tapped his foot impatiently. _

"_I'm waiting." Suddenly, the cliff buckled under them. The boulders under the verge began to bounce and crack down the ravine. Blaine was sent falling into the abyss. Kurt, still on the cliff edge, fell hard onto his front, reaching out desperately for Blaine's hands. He only just caught them, but he could feel himself slipping as he attempted to hoist Blaine up. _

"_I've got you Blaine!" He cried over the thundering rocks below them. Their eyes met, both knowing in that moment that there was no way to escape this. Blaine could see Kurt was slipping due to his added weight. Sadly and knowingly, he began to loosen his grip out of Kurt's hands. Kurt's breath quickened, his heart pumping erratically. _

"_Blaine, what are you doing?" Blaine bored into his eyes, and Kurt knew._

"_Letting you live your life." Blaine purposely released his grip, and fell slowly down, down, down into the shadows. Kurt's screams echoed around the caverns, as Dean's laugh mocked his broken heart.*_

Blaine was startled awake at the sound of Kurt's screams. Below him, Kurt was thrashing and crying out, obviously still asleep. He looked absolutely terrified. Blaine tried to shake him awake, but this only made him worse. Kurt's screams increased in pitch, as more and more tears streamed down his face.

"Blaine, no, Blaine!" Kurt cried into his chest, causing Blaine's heart to stop in dread. He knew exactly what Kurt was dreaming about.

"Kurt, wake up. I'm here. I'm here. I'm holding you, just as I always will. You're dreaming." As well as fearing Kurt's mental state, he knew that the screaming would draw attention to them. He didn't want to give Dean a reason to come down.

Blaine tried to soothe Kurt. He sat up, pulling Kurt into him. Wrapping his arms tightly, longingly around Kurt, he began to kiss his forehead, wishing it would somehow get through to Kurt to wake up.

Kurt's screams stopped as he opened his eyes groggily, still crying and shaking as he felt Blaine around him.

"Am - am I awake?" He asked nervously. Blaine nodded against his forehead.

"Yes, yes you are honey." He said soothingly, not really knowing if that was better or worse than the dream. Kurt's breathing began to soften, realising Blaine was still alive, and with him.

"Right." Was all he could say. They both remained silent, with Blaine pressing small kisses to Kurt's forehead and Kurt sitting in between his legs, tears streaming silently down his face. The door at the top of the stairs unbolted, the sound sending shock waves through them.

"They're coming!" Blaine whispered, as he began to pull away from Kurt. Meanwhile, Kurt crawled away from Blaine, moving fast. Dean stomped down the stairs, as he began to bellow.

"What the fuck is going on? It sounds like a cat being thrown against a wall down here!" He marched over to Blaine, gripping his hair with an iron fist. He yanked it up, forcing Blaine to his feet as he cried out in pain.

"Oh, you like that? Well, wait 'til you see what I have in store!" Harshly, he shoved Blaine hard against the wall, causing all the air to evacuate his lungs as he smacked into it. Kurt screamed, crying out for Blaine.

"Leave him alone!" Dean had Blaine pinned against the wall. Blaine was shaking underneath Dean, but he couldn't move. Anger overcame Kurt as he took a run up behind Dean, pouncing on his back. Dean was taken by surprise, not expecting Kurt's extra weight to bear him down. His grip on Blaine loosened as he toppled backwards, falling onto Kurt's slender frame. He crushed Kurt, as pain surrounded Kurt like a haze. It was all he could feel. Dean quickly got to his feet, brushing off his arms.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled out, as he moved towards him. Kurt was breathing, his eyes were open, but he couldn't move. Dean had about 70 pounds on Kurt - no wonder it hurt. Dean swivelled round to Blaine, pulling out the gun and pointing it in his face.

"Don't - you - dare!" Blaine couldn't move, transfixed to the spot. Kurt writhed on the floor silently, meeting Blaine's eyes. Dean moved to kneel next to Kurt, glazing the head of the gun over Kurt's chest. The couple's eyes widened, not taking them off one another.

"Hello Kurt. You're even more of a girl than Blaine. At least he can vaguely pass for a guy. You, on the other hand, you almost make Blaine straight." Anger coursed through Blaine. Of course Kurt was manly, was Dean an idiot? How dare he insult Kurt!

"Look at how pretty she is Blaine. It would be a shame if something happened to her, wouldn't it?" He continued to stroke the gun over Kurt's body. Kurt could feel the dead coolness of the metal, and hated every minute of it. Only Blaine should touch him like this. He felt so violated and humiliated.

"Why are you doing this to us? All we want is to be able live our lives like everyone else. What is it that we do that you're so scared of?" Kurt croaked out. Dean's expression darkened at Kurt's insinuation of his fear.

"Oh, I'm not scared. I'm sickened. You queers just don't get it. What you do just isn't natural. You're both abominations." These words didn't sound like Dean's. They sounded like a repeated mantra.

"If it isn't natural, then how come there are so many of us? We don't choose this life Dean. We're born this way, the same way you were born white, or the same way you were born a guy. There's nothing you can do to change us." Dean's face was quickly turning a dark shade of purple, as he shook violently with anger. He jammed the head of the gun hard into Kurt's ribs.

"I swear to god, I'll shoot -"

"Yeah, you'll shoot at some point, but when will that be? We've been dead since the moment we got into your car. Right now, we're in some sick limbo because you haven't killed us yet. I know it's going to happen at some point. Why drag it out? Why not just do it now!" Kurt was becoming hysterical, and there was nothing, yet again that Blaine could do to comfort him. Dean looked at him, slightly shocked that Kurt was still answering back to him.

He got to his feet, and tucked the gun back into his jacket. He smirked at the pair, grinning in ecstasy.

"You've just made the game more enjoyable, Fairy. Drawing things out are my speciality." He said menacingly as moved back to the stairs as he ascended them.

"Until the next time." Yet again, the door clicked shut, leaving them in their prison, awaiting their execution.


	23. You Can Feel My Heart Beating

Blaine ran to Kurt, inspecting his body for damage.

"Kurt, baby, are you all right? Where does it hurt?" Kurt stared around the room as his breathing began to get shallower and shallower. His chest was heaving upwards and downwards rapidly, as his intake of breath lessened each time. Kurt's chest felt like it was on fire; like Dean was strangling his lungs shut. His heart was beating at a frightening pace. Blaine could see Kurt's obvious distress as he tried to comfort him. He gently pulled Kurt between his legs, placing a gentle hand on his chest. Kurt's back was flush against Blaine, as he tried to close the distance between them.

"It's ok Kurt, I've got you." Blaine tried to set a rhythm of breathing for Kurt to follow. "Breathe with me, one, two, three." He deepened his breaths, pushing down slightly onto Kurt's chest to get him to mimic the action. However, Kurt was so distressed. Blaine's method wasn't working. His breathing continued to be disrupted and laboured.

"Kurt, what do you want me to do?" He asked a little desperately, as he rubbed one hand over Kurt's chest soothingly, while using the other to comb through Kurt's hair. Kurt, gulping for air, took Blaine's hand and pushed it back into his chest, the way Blaine had previously done.

"Keep - keep me - breathing - in - in - time with you. Just - let me know - you're there." Blaine nodded, starting up his mantra again.

"Come on baby, breathe with me. You're going to be fine." He pushed his hand into Kurt's chest again, raising it up and down in time with his breathing. Kurt tried harder this time, taking deep breaths as he tried to keep them parallel with Blaine's. His breathing began to soften as he felt Blaine surround him, keeping Blaine on his mind the entire time. However, Dean chose that moment to enter Kurt's mind, causing all his progress to halt. His breathing became erratic again.

"Blaine! Blaine! I'm going to die! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Blaine, realising Kurt was becoming terrified once more, brought his other hand out of Kurt's hair and took Kurt's hand in his, squeezing tightly.

"Hush Kurt, you're not going to die. Like before, I need you to breathe with me. Don't be afraid. Trust me." Kurt did trust Blaine. The feeling of his hand in Blaine's made everything around him stop, and focus completely on him. Slowly, Kurt's breathing began to even out, as Blaine held him closely, whispering reassurances into his ear.

"Come on Kurt, you're doing so well. You're nearly there. I'm so proud of you." Kurt felt his heart swell in affection for Blaine, even though his chest felt so enflamed. "Come on baby. One, two, three." Blaine continued to whisper in Kurt's ear, as his breathing finally regained some normality. Kurt's chest ached so much, but his breathing pace matched Blaine's. They sat silently, listening to the sound of the other one breathing as they swirled around the cold cellar. Kurt spun round in Blaine's arms, throwing his own around Blaine's shoulders.

"Thank you. I love you, I love you, I love you." Kurt spoke quickly, trying to make Blaine understand just how much he did love him. Blaine reciprocated, keeping his arms around Kurt's waist, stroking his back mindlessly.

"I love you too." He could feel the wetness of Kurt's tears on his naked shoulders again, but he didn't care. It reminded him that they were alive.

Kurt retracted, gazing deeply into Blaine's eyes. His own were red-rimmed, as he reached up to Blaine's forehead, hand glazing over the bruise that was now forming.

"Does it hurt?" He asked mournfully. Blaine didn't nod or shake.

"A little." He lied. Kurt nodded slightly, knowing that Blaine was lying, and that he couldn't do much to help him.

"He's not going to stop, is he?" He stated. Blaine looked down, not having an answer. They both knew, deep down.

"But I swear, if he points that gun at you again, I'll kill him." Kurt said ferociously. Blaine didn't like the undertones he could sense in his voice. He didn't think Kurt was lying. Instead of answering, Blaine looked back up at Kurt, and leaned in. Their lips brushed for the tiniest moment, before Blaine began to speak.

"If we ever get out of this, I just want you to know - you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the one person who keeps me going. Even through all this crap, and torture, the thought that you're still alive is keeping me sane. Next time they come down, please don't get yourself hurt unnecessarily. If you get hurt, it kills me too."

Kurt's breath hitched, as Blaine leaned in again, this time pressing their lips together firmly. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as Blaine gently pushed him backwards onto the freezing floor. He lay there, waiting for Blaine to clamber on top of him. However, Blaine had stopped kissing him. He was just staring at him, taking him all in. Kurt blushed under his scrutiny.

"What?" He asked nervously. Blaine looked him directly in the eyes, tears streaming down them.

"Nothing - you're just so overwhelming sometimes." An expression of hurt flickered across his face before Blaine could finish. "I don't mean you as a person. It's just, whenever I'm around you, or thinking about you, everything feels right. I don't ever want to be separated from you. You're too much to lose, Kurt. This feeling is so strong, and I don't know whether it should be or not, but -" He was cut off by Kurt's lips on his. Blaine's eyes closed as Kurt pulled him towards him.

This time, Kurt took control of the kiss and gently pushed Blaine onto the ground. He clambered on top of him, straddling him as he swooped in to catch his lips again Desperation took over as the kiss suddenly deepened and became more intense. Blaine intertwined their legs, and ran his hands all over Kurt's body, over his shoulder blades all the way down to his lower back. Kurt, meanwhile, ran his hands through Blaine's hair, mussing it up so it was completely wild. Kurt's lips moved off Blaine's and settled on Blaine's collar bone, planting butterfly kisses all over them. Blaine moaned quietly in appreciation, not wanting Dean to hear them.

"I'm so glad I met you." Kurt said in-between each one. Blaine knew exactly how he felt. He wished that this could last forever. But that was impossible. They no longer had forever.


	24. Mr Anderson

Quinn marched hazily along the side of the main road, the dust around her feet swirling upwards and dispiriting into the air. She had walked for miles and miles in the direction she assumed Lima was in. The pain swam around her head as she mentally drove herself forward. She was so exhausted, but she had no choice but to keep moving. Cars whizzed by her, ignoring her outstretched thumb as she attempted to gain a lift. If she could get back to Lima, she could call the police. Maybe Kurt and Blaine would stand a chance. No one noticed her desperation, except for one man who did…

…

William Anderson trundled along the road, returning from his business trip in Dubai. His wife, Caitlin, would be home in a couple of days. He sighed, as his thoughts drifted to Blaine. He wondered whether his son would be at home, or with his - boyfriend. William wasn't homophobic, not in the slightest. He just wasn't comfortable with his own son being gay. He loved and accepted him, but he didn't know how to relate to him anymore. They were just too different now.

William had met Kurt and they got on well, but their relations were nothing more than superficial chit-chat. His wife was so much better at the whole relationships, children aspect of life.

Out the windscreen, he could see a blonde girl walking along the road, looking slightly dazed. He frowned slightly, concerned. Her dress was torn, and she looked roughened up. A bruise was forming on her cheek and forehead. He couldn't understand why she was walking along this road - it was very busy and dangerous. He pulled over next to her, and rolled down the window.

"Are you all right, miss?" He asked. He didn't want to come across as some creepy weirdo, but he felt obliged to ask. Upon closer inspection, he realised that she couldn't be much older than Blaine. She looked distressed, as her vague, red eyes darted around her face. He tried again.

"Can I take you somewhere? Or do you want to call someone?" Groggily, she replied.

"Can you take me to Lima please? I need to get home -" She suddenly broke off, tears falling down her face. William resisted the urge to comfort her, and instead asked calmly.

"Do you want me to call your parents? Or take you to the hospital?" She shook her head vigorously.

"I need to call the police. They - they took my friends! They're going to kill them!" She cried hysterically. William tried to calm her.

"Sshhh, it's ok, you can borrow my phone. Here you go." He willingly handed the phone over to her, trusting her not to run off with it. She gladly accepted it, but didn't dial straight away.

"Thank you" she said quietly. She passed the phone between her hands, suddenly afraid.

"What's your name?" He asked as he patiently waited for her to use the phone.

"Quinn Fabray." William twitched in recognition of the name. It sounded familiar.

"That's pretty. I'm William Anderson." Quinn froze at the name, turning to face him directly.

"Anderson?" It hit her at full force. William had Blaine's chiselled features, his deep amber eyes. The comparison was uncanny. She pulled her hand to her face in shock. William became even more concerned about the girl's mental condition.

"Quinn, are you all right?" She shook her head, sobs breaking through her lungs.

"Do you have a son?"

"Yes, why?"

"Does he go to Dalton?"

"Yes."

"Is his name Blaine?" William looked at her in confusion.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Quinn's stomach plummeted. This was Blaine's father, and she was going to have to explain to him what had happened. She stifled her sobs, trying to figure out a way to explain to her friend's father that his son was missing, and was in grave danger.

"Blaine's been taken." She managed to get out, before clenching her eyes in pain. William's eyes widened in confusion and shock.

"What-what do you mean 'taken'?"

"He was kidnapped by these thugs and - and they got Kurt too. We've got to call the police, and the ambulances, and the fire engines, anyone who will find them. They're going to kill them Mr Anderson. We don't have much time!"

William sat paralysed in his seat. His son, his child, had been snatched from him. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the enormity of the situation.

"Who were they?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Blaine's old bullies, Dean, Nathan and some others. I don't know the rest." William's heart stopped in fear. It was two years ago all over again.

"What did they do to you?" He asked quietly, the situation still settling around him.

"Not much. I thought they were going to kill me, but they only knocked me out. But Kurt and Blaine - they've threatened them with much worse than me." William's face paled, as he realised that these thugs were going to ruin his son's life again.

"Quinn, get in please. I'll take you back to Lima, but you need to ring the police as we drive. Tell them everything, don't hold back on details. They need to know every single fact, got it?" Quinn nodded as she slid into the seat. William pulled out onto the road, as he raced to Lima. The Hummels needed to be warned about their son, before it was too late.


	25. Clues

Night fell, and Rachel and Finn sat side by side, nervously watching the door. Kurt and Blaine should have been back by now. Rachel reasoned that they had made up and had gone for dinner, and just forgotten to call. But Finn wasn't so sure. He had tried to ring both of them several times, and neither had picked up. He knew it wasn't like Kurt not to call. Rachel and himself had rung all their friends, but they had also found no trace of the pair. However, neither Rachel nor himself had rung Quinn yet.

"I need to call Quinn. Maybe she's found them."

"Ok, go ahead." Rachel agreed quietly. Finn began to dial her number. Things had been surprisingly easy between himself and Quinn since Nationals - she seemed to have finally accepted his relationship with Rachel. Rachel held his hand as he held the phone to his ear, willing for Quinn to pick up. After a few rings, a voice answered.

"Hello? Finn?" Finn blinked in surprise at the sound of Mercedes' voice.

"Mercedes? Is Quinn with you?"

"No, but this is her phone. She left it here when we all went searching. I don't know why she left it, but it must have been because everyone was rushing to find Blaine." Finn was silent for a moment.

"So you haven't heard anything from her either?"

"No, and nothing from Kurt or Blaine. Do you think something's happened?" Again, Finn silently processed everything.

"I don't know. But now I'm really worried. I'm going to go look for them. Any ideas where they might have gone?" Mercedes paused before answering.

"Since this is Kurt we're talking about, they may be at the mall. It's open late tonight, so maybe they're there."

"Thanks Mercedes, I'll let you know if I find them."

"Thanks Finn. Just - be careful." They both hung up at the same time, as Finn looked anxiously at Rachel.

"We need to go and find them." He said determinedly. She nodded in agreement.

"Where are we headed?" She asked softly.

"The mall. Mercedes thinks they might be there."

"Ok then, let's go."

…

After searching the mall, and finding no trace of Kurt or Blaine anywhere, the couple exited miserably.

"I was so sure we would find them. There's no other place Kurt loves more." Finn walked in big strides back towards the car, but Rachel stopped. Realising Rachel wasn't in step with him any longer, he looked around at her, slightly confused.

"I want to call them again. This is getting ridiculous now." She whipped out her own phone and dialled Kurt's number. The dial rang and rang, but she gained no reply. Kurt always answered the phone to her. It hurt her slightly to think he may be ignoring her, and it scared her to think that he may not even be able to _get _to his phone. She sighed, as she dialled Blaine's number.

While it was ringing, Finn could've sworn he could hear music in the distance. It sounded distinctly like '_Blackbird'… _

The dial stopped ringing, and so did the music. Rachel huffed in frustration.

"Why won't they -"

"Rachel, call Blaine again."

"Why? I tried -"

"Please Rach, just do it." Nervously, she redialled, letting it ring. Finn pricked up his ears, listening hard. Sure enough, he could hear the music again.

"That sounds like Blaine's phone!" Finn exclaimed. They looked at each other, before continuing to listen to the ring tone.

"Where's it coming from?" Finn pointed in the direction of the park.

"Over there!" Together, they rang to the park and opened the gate. There was no one there. The music stopped, leaving them stumped. Rachel dialled once more, and the music was louder than it had been before. It was coming from close to the swings. Finn trained his eyes on the swings in the darkness, and could make out a small, pearly light radiating from the ground.

"There it is!" He bounded into the park, followed by Rachel. He dropped to his knees beside the swings, and dug out the phone that had become half buried in the gravely flooring. He held it in his hands, studying it intently. The screen was cracked, but the image of Blaine kissing Kurt's cheek blared out at him, proving who the owner of the phone was. Finn held it in confusion.

"I don't understand, why would he leave it here?" He felt Rachel's gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to her.

"Finn, look at the ground." Finn glanced at the floor next to him, and saw the evidence that a gathering had taken place. The gravel was missing from some areas, and was piled up in others, as if someone had been playing snow angels in it. The missing areas were shaped hauntingly like human bodies, as if they had been pushed down in a fight. Realisation hit the couple hard.

"Blaine was here. Blaine's phone is here. What about Kurt and Quinn? Maybe they weren't involved -"

"Finn, there are three markings. I think - I think all three may have been here at one point."

"So where did they go?" Rachel's eyes began to well up, as she tried to stifle sobs.

"I think the bullies have found them. It would explain why none of them have answered their phones. Why Quinn wouldn't answer you and why Kurt wouldn't answer me. Oh my god, Finn, we've got to do something!"

Finn looked up at her, still holding Blaine's phone in shock. His brother was missing! Kurt, his friend, his brother, his comrade, was just gone. And Quinn and Blaine! What was he going to do?


	26. What Do We Do Now?

**40 Reviews! You guys are amazing, thank you :) **

Finn and Rachel walked up to the door in silence, still in shock at their revelation. They had decided it would be best to tell Burt and Carole everything before calling the police, but as they approached the door, Finn suddenly became nervous. He didn't care that it was after curfew, or that he would get an earful upon entering; his parents would soon understand. Right on cue, the door snapped open. However, instead of being met with scowls, they were met with a very sorrowful face.

"Finn, Rachel, come in." Carole ushered them in, tears evident on her face. Finn reached out to embrace his mother, and she flung herself into him. She began to sob quietly.

"Mom, what's happened?" He thought she probably knew about Kurt, but he wanted to check that something else hadn't happened. Rachel gently placed a gentle hand on Carole's shoulder.

"Carole, why don't we go and sit down?" Carole unhooked herself from her son, sniffing, and led them through to the living room. As they entered, the view shocked them. Burt was sat in the armchair, pale as a ghost. Quinn was sat on the sofa, eyes blood shot and bruises clearly displayed on her face. What had happened to her? Another man, who looked uncannily like Blaine, was perched on another chair, whose face was clouded in gloominess.

"Finn, Rachel, this is William Anderson, Blaine's father."

"Hello." They said simultaneously. He nodded in acknowledgement, but remained silent.

"What's going on? Quinn, are you ok?" Finn asked. Burt sat in stony silence, unable to say anything. Quinn burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. Carole was the only one able to speak.

"Kurt and Blaine are missing. They've been taken. Quinn was also taken, but she got away." Quinn looked up at these words, trying to form her own speech.

"These guys just came out of nowhere - I thought they were going to kill me! They - they - Kurt - Blaine - I can't -" Carole tightened her hold on the sobbing girl as her cries increased in anguish. Finn felt his heart snap. Even though he wasn't dating Quinn anymore, he still cared about her as a friend. He was surprised when Rachel moved from his side and sat down next to Quinn. Rachel took one of her hands in hers, and Quinn gladly accepted it. Girls would never cease to amaze and confuse him. Mr Anderson intercepted.

"I found Quinn at the roadside. We called the police on the way over here, so they should be here soon. We've been waiting awhile. I've tried to call Blaine so many times, but I got no answer. It's not like him to not answer."

At this, Finn reached into his pocket, and pulled out the broken phone.

"We found Blaine's phone in the park by the mall." Mr Anderson's head shot up. He strode over to Finn and took Blaine's phone off him gently. Finn gladly handed it over to him. Mr Anderson fiddled with it, making the screen light up. Sure enough, the image of his son and Kurt showed up, illuminating his face. He clutched the phone in desperation.

"How the hell did my son get in this situation in the first place?" This time he looked directly at Finn with fire in his eyes. He bored into him, clearly expecting Finn to know. Finn stuttered, unsure.

"I - I don't know Mr Anderson. I mean, Kurt and Blaine have been acting weird all week, but I didn't know why until today. Blaine just freaked out and ran out. Kurt went after him, and we all searched for him. Kurt and Quinn found him - and so did the bullies I guess."

Mr Anderson was not satisfied with this answer.

"You're Kurt's brother, aren't you? Didn't you ask what was up? Why didn't you protect them?" He shouted, all his anger rushing out the instant he raised his voice. Finn recoiled in shock, not expecting this man to be yelling at him. William saw this on the young man's face, but he was so angry and shocked. He couldn't contain it anymore. Immediately, Burt came to Finn's aid.

"How dare you talk to my son like that? With respect William, I understand that you're scared. Your son is missing, but so is mine. It's not going to help if you're passing around blame here. We need to work together, not be at each other's throats." Burt didn't raise his voice, but the edge in his voice reawakened William from his angry haze. He looked from Burt to Finn, who was still in shock.

"You're right. I'm sorry son. I just - just can't believe that Blaine is gone, and there's nothing I can do to get him back." He sat back on his chair, dejected, as he continued to hold Blaine's phone. Finn accepted the apology by nodding. Burt walked over to the sofa where the three women were huddled together. He knelt on the ground in front of Quinn and Rachel, and spoke softly to them. He tried to ignore the raw, clamping pain building up in his chest.

"Quinn" he said quietly, "I'm going to take you and Rachel home. Your Mom must be going out of her mind, I'll bet." Carole interjected.

"But Burt, the police will be here soon."

"I know, but we know the whole story. Right now, this poor girl needs her Mom. Come on kids." Rachel helped Quinn to her feet, and they both followed Burt out to the car. Rachel quickly pecked Finn on the lips on her way out.

"Call me if anything changes." She said. Finn nodded.

"Will do." He replied.

Carole knew her husband was internalising all his emotions, but she also knew that there was nothing she could do to help her step-son right at this moment. Everything lay in the hands of fate now. She just hoped the police would be able to find Kurt and Blaine, before it was too late.

…

Kurt and Blaine remained huddled together as the night wore on. They had slept on and off throughout the last few hours, but both kept waking up in a cold sweat. Blaine had a particularly bad episode, which ended up with Kurt clamping his hand over Blaine's lips.

"Sshhh, honey. It was just a dream." Blaine had stopped crying out, so Kurt moved his hand off Blaine's mouth and ran it through his hair soothingly. He gently stoked his fingers through the mass of curls, knowing it would calm Blaine down. Blaine sighed a little, happy to have Kurt surround him. He rested his head on Kurt's smooth chest.

"What time do you reckon it is?" He asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No idea. It must be passed midnight." He froze in realisation. Blaine felt this through Kurt's chest.

"Kurt?" He twisted his head to look up at him. Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"My dad - he'll know I'm missing by now. He'll notice that neither of us are there. And what about Finn? How will they know? And Quinn - her Mom won't know that she's - she's." Kurt broke down into silent sobs, unable to finish his sentence. Blaine sat up and embraced Kurt. Kurt buried his head into the crook of Blaine's neck, as Blaine rocked him gently back and forth.

"Sshhh baby, it'll be all right." They both knew he was lying, but it was the only comforting he could offer to his distraught boyfriend. He clutched Kurt's lithe frame to him, knowing full well that Burt Hummel would never see his son again. And that just killed Blaine.


	27. Go Down Fighting

Blaine had no idea how long he and Kurt remained entwined in their positions, but it must have been hours and hours. They stayed quiet, just clinging onto each other. Kurt's sobs had subsided, but occasionally Blaine could feel a tear drop onto his open skin. He knew Kurt could feel the same thing occurring on his own shoulder. Eventually, Kurt pulled away from Blaine, moving to look at him.

"What is it Kurt?"

"I - I don't know. I just wanted to look at you." Blaine gave him a small smile, thinking the exact same thing. He reached up, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"_Come what may…" _He sang softly. Kurt smiled through his tears, replying in song.

"_I will love you, until my dying day." _He finished. It was good to hear Blaine sing again.

"So… are you Christian?" Blaine thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I've always had a thing for Ewan Mcgregor, and I saw you as more like him. I'm definitely more like Satine."

"But my vocal range is much more compatible with Nicole Kidman's." They laughed a little.

"Okay, okay, I'll be the penniless sitar player, and you can be my sparkling diamond." Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"'Your' sparkling diamond? Do you own me?" Immediately, to Kurt's amusement, Blaine became flustered.

"I - I didn't mean that in a possessive way. Of course I don't own you, you're your own person. I mean -" He was cut off by Kurt's lips on his. Blaine stopped in surprise. Kurt pulled away, smiling, as Blaine felt the blood rush to his face.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." He pecked Blaine on the cheek, directing more blood flow to his already flaming face. Their interchange was interrupted by the clattering of the door above them opening. They looked at each other in horror.

"Kurt, please, don't antagonise them. Don't give them reason to hurt you more than they already might do. Please baby." Blaine pleaded with Kurt. He was about to argue, but he decided against it.

"Ok, I won't" he promised. The door swung open, and the crew banged loudly down the stairs. Dean led the way, the gun hanging loosely on his index finger.

"Hello ladies, enjoying your stay?" His words were slow and slurred, indicating that he was heavily intoxicated. One of the dim-witted boys spoke harshly.

"Get off the floor, scum." Kurt and Blaine helped each other up promptly, but Dean hushed the thug.

"Charlie, where are your manners? That is no way to speak to women. You should be ashamed." He slurred, laughing. Charlie roared with him, assuming the joke was hilarious.

"You're right Dean, I apologise princesses." he bowed sarcastically. Kurt and Blaine remained side by side in silence. The seven gang members surrounded them, encircling like vultures. Kurt and Blaine spun on the spot, not sure who to look at. Kurt's fingers gently brushed against Blaine's in reassurance, but the gang noticed.

"Well, well, well, look at them being quaint. All these gentle touches are making me puke. Boys, get held of them." Immediately, Kurt and Blaine moved together, back to back, clutching the other's hands. They would not be separated.

"You can't touch us." Kurt spoke strongly. Blaine's heart fell as he saw Dean's smirk.

"On the contrary, Fairy, we can touch you as much as we wish." Kurt and Blaine felt hands scrabbling at their bodies, prying them apart. Their fingers began to strain and stretch as the force pulling on them increased ferociously. Blaine felt Kurt's hands slip from his as they were torn apart mercilessly.

"Kurt!" He cried out, at the exact same moment Kurt called out a strangled "Blaine!" Blaine lashed out against the three boys, but they surrounded him, pulling him into an arm lock. One boy held him from behind, while the other two twisted arms behind his back painfully. He looked over desperately at Kurt, who was receiving the same treatment. Kurt's wild eyes met his, as they continued to struggle against their captors. Their stolen glances were destroyed as Dean moved over to slap Kurt's head, hard. Blaine winced. He could feel the impact just standing on the other side of the room.

It shook him to the core. Slowly, Kurt turned his head back up to face Dean, anger and pain flaring from his deep orbs. Dean laughed harder.

"Not even a whimper? You've got a strong one here, Blaine. I wonder how long it will take to break her." At his words, Blaine struggled even harder against his captors. He noticed Nathan clutching onto Kurt, and could feel the hate seeping into his bones.

"Let him go! He doesn't deserve any of this. Hit me instead!" He couldn't bear to see Kurt in pain. Dean didn't move from his position, as he placed the gun on the floor next to him.

"No Anderson. I don't want to see your smug face as I give you what you want. I'm doing this my way. You'll get your turn soon."

"You can't do this!" Blaine cried out. Kurt looked up at him sadly, his cheek reddened and mad. Blaine became even angrier, literally fighting his way out of the bullies hands. Dean turned his back on Blaine, returning to Kurt.

"I will do this. We're going to make this a show to remember. Anderson, relax." Kurt, exhausted from struggling and in agony from the hit, stilled in their arms. He looked over at Blaine, who had tears streaming down his face in anguish as he fought against them. Their eyes met, and their hearts broke.

Dean suddenly launched at Kurt, pummelling him in the chest. There was a freakish _crack, _and Kurt screamed out in hellish agony. His bones felt dislodged, as his lungs took in a sharp intake of breath. He doubled over, panicked as he coughed up blood.

"Kurt, no!" Blaine was hysterical. "Leave him alone!" The pain swarmed around Kurt, as he felt the world spin around him. He slacked in his captors arms. Before everything went silent, he could hear the chants of the thugs resonating around him, and Blaine's voice full of pain crying out for him, and only him. His world fell apart around him.


	28. Retaliation

**Just be warned, if you don't like reading about guns or abuse, I'd avoid this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read and kept up with my story. And hi to new readers *waves***

Blaine was forced to watch as his best friend, his boyfriend, his everything, as the punches tore into his abdomen. He could see Kurt's eyes flickering on the verge of consciousness, as each hit punctuated his chest, forcing him backwards into the hands of his captors. Memories of Blaine's own ordeals flashed in the forefront of his mind, playing like a movie reel. He was in Kurt's place, on the receiving end of the abuse. This, mixed with the sight of Kurt being tortured made Blaine sick to his stomach. His breathing became shallower and hoarser, the tears blurring his vision. Each hit tore at his soul. He swore he could feel his brain beating; he was that enraged. Kurt didn't put up a fight, as his eyes suddenly closed. Blaine cried out in terror.

"Kurt? Kurt! Stop it! Stop it!" He screamed at his captors. He suddenly gained a new strength through his sheer desperation. Hurriedly, he shoved his entire body weight to the left, causing the boy holding his left arm to topple over in surprise. Blaine then kicked backwards, hard. The first one had no effect, but he tried again and caught the boy behind him on the leg. This caused his hands to release from around his torso. He now only had one barrier.

Charlie clung onto him harder, smirking but obviously having trouble.

"You won't get to him, Anderson." With his free hand, Blaine brought up his fist and sent it into Charlie's smug, ugly face. Charlie was sent reeling backwards, clutching his broken nose, blood dripping down dramatically. Momentarily, Blaine was free. He could stop the torture. Dean hadn't noticed the scuffle until Blaine ran at Nathan. At the sound of pounding feet, Nathan turned his head in surprise. Blaine rammed into him, causing Nathan's legs to buckle beneath him. His hold on Kurt collapsed, leaving Brock and the other boy holding him up. Dean's eyes flashed in surprise as he stopped hitting Kurt.

"What's going on?" He turned to find three broken boys behind him, not holding his prisoner anymore. He looked at Nathan on the floor, but realised that Blaine had moved. Blaine ran behind him, kneeling down as he scooped up the gun Dean had left on the floor. Blaine stood up straight, and pointed the gun at him, hand unsteady but his eyes flashed in steely determination. Dean laughed nervously, trying to act calm.

"Blaine, what are you doing? Don't you think that's a bit silly, waving that gun around like a toy?" He tried to laugh it off, but Blaine was unyielding. He stepped towards Dean, aware of the power he now suddenly held.

"You let him go, and nobody gets hurt. You free us, and you don't die. Got it?" Blaine's voice dropped an octave. He didn't sound like himself anymore. Dean licked his lips, thinking of what to say.

"Okay Blaine, you drive a hard bargain. But would you really do it? Do you have the guts?"

"Don't push me, Young. You have no idea how much I have changed these last two years." Inside, Blaine was a mess. He had never held a gun before, let alone a revolver. He could feel the sweat trickling down his back. His mind battled out between doing the morally right thing, and saving Kurt by any means necessary. Here he was, holding the power to destroy the enemy that had almost killed him, yet he was questioning everything he believed in. If he killed these guys, would Kurt be safe? That was his main priority. But Blaine was a good person. He couldn't just kill someone, no matter what they had done. On the outside, however, he put on the perfect façade. It began to unnerve Dean.

Dean put his hands up in surrender, moving out the way to reveal Kurt. He was sprawled on the floor, after the captors had lain him there. His lithe, lean body was crumpled and damaged. Bruises blossomed all over his chest and stomach, blood dribbling from his mouth from when he had coughed it up. His beautiful face was smattered with blood also, and scars blemished his cheeks. Blaine went over the edge, tears streaming even more than before. Dean spoke calmly, trying to reason with Blaine.

"He wouldn't want you to hurt anyone, would he? Even if it was to save himself, he wouldn't kill. He wouldn't be able to look you in the eye if you caused such an atrocity." Dean thought his words would trip Blaine, but if anything, it made him even angrier.

"Oh yeah, I bet you thought the same of Quinn, huh? That is the most hypocritical bullshit I have ever heard. You didn't let her live, and you're giving me the moral lesson? Really? Are you that stupid, Dean?" The gun began to steady in his hand. He pointed it directly at Dean's forehead.

"You think I won't do it? I've just seen you torture my boyfriend, you forced me to watch. You tormented me for _years_, and you think I'm just going to walk away from that? Kurt will understand why I did what I had to do, so if you give him to me, you'll live. Bring him to me. Then I'll see if I feel like playing your game, or let you scumbags live." Quietly, Nathan began to move Kurt. Blaine couldn't believe how quickly his luck had turned from bad to good. He and Kurt were going to get out of here!

However, everything came crashing down when Nathan suddenly whipped out a knife, holding it close to Kurt's throat. Blaine's breath stopped.

"If you even think of shooting, I'll cut his throat quicker than you can say '_Vogue'. _You wouldn't want to risk his life, would you?" Nathan spoke directly to Blaine, eyes boring into his soul. Dean looked between Nathan and Blaine, suddenly smirking. Everything was going right for him again.

"You see Anderson, it's not a difficult situation. Give me the gun, and he will live. If you don't give me the gun, he will die. It's win-win really." Blaine's mouth dropped. How could everything suddenly go so wrong again? He saw his life diminishing into nothingness again. He looked over at Kurt, who was breathing shallowly. As long as there was breath in his body, he would do everything in his power to keep Kurt alive.

"How do I know you're not lying? You could just turn it on us as soon as I hand it over." Dean didn't answer. Instead, Nathan pushed the blade gently against Kurt's throat, allowing a line to develop. Before he pressed deeper, Blaine immediately retracted.

"Okay, okay, I'll give it to you." He stopped pointing it at Dean, and handed over the offensive weapon. Even though it had been his only protection, Blaine felt better to be rid of it. He felt human again. As soon as the gun reached Dean, Nathan dropped the knife from Kurt's throat. The entire gang surrounded Kurt's damaged body, waiting for their leader to retaliate. They were surprised when Dean gently put the gun back in his jacket.

"Can't leave this lying around, can I guys? I should be more careful. Anderson, you've got a bit more spirit in you. It's going to take a lot to break you. Like I said to your Fairy, we can touch you anywhere." His words sent shivers down Blaine's spine.

Dean gestured for the rest of the group to leave the room. They accepted, like the good little soldiers they were. Dean was the last to move. Before he moved, he lashed out and punched Blaine on the jaw. Blaine was sent sprawling on the floor, collapsing next to Kurt onto the cold, granite floor. His mouth ached and locked, as if all the muscles had tightened and couldn't let go.

"Next time Anderson, your little stint won't be so well appreciated. It was unwise of you to badmouth me like that. Now you and your fag of a boyfriend really will pay the price." He walked up the stairs, and turned to say something else.

"By the way, did you ever hear from McGregor again? I don't suppose you did, considering how dead he is now. Decided to jump off that bridge. Good riddance I say. I like to think I had something to do with it, but you can never be too sure nowadays. Anyway, you need your rest. Goodnight, little shits." He closed the door behind him, locking them in.

Blaine's mind whirled. Rory was dead? But he couldn't be, could he? It slotted into place when Blaine remembered Nathan's letter.

_They began a whole new bully campaign, which ended up with a student taking their own life._

Blaine curled up in on himself, crying harder than he had ever cried in his life. The world was so, so unkind. He reached out for Kurt's limp hand, clutching onto it as a lifeline. Blaine drowned in his mind, everything screaming at him. Rory, Dean, Nathan all yelled out at him, and he couldn't shut them up.


	29. Nobility

Blaine's sobs eventually reduced, as he attempted to sit up. With a heavy heart, he looked across at Kurt and felt the strong urge to cry again. He looked so broken, not like the strong, sarcastic boy Blaine knew and loved. He crawled closer to Kurt, inspecting him for tissue damage. Gently, he ran his fingers over the bruises, checking for any sign of internal bleeding or broken bones. He sighed in relief when he found no internal damage that he knew of. When he'd heard the crack earlier, he'd seriously thought that Dean had broken one of his ribs. But, after checking him out now, Blaine didn't think Kurt was as worn as he looked. Of course, he would be in a lot of pain, but hopefully it wouldn't be total agony.

Satisfied with his diagnosis, Blaine felt that it was safe to pull Kurt into his lap. Kurt's back dipped into Blaine's crossed legs, while Blaine cradled his neck and head in his arms. Blaine leant over him, whispering gently in his ear.

"Baby, please wake up. They've gone now. They can't hurt you." Blaine paused his words, looking down intently at Kurt's face. Kurt however, remained unresponsive. Blaine bit down on his lip, attempting to stop the tears. Yet again, they fell freely. He closed his eyes, casting his head down onto his chest as tears leaked from his covered lids.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I can't believe I let them get you. I should've held on tighter." Desperate sobs burst from his chest, resonating around the room. His cries echoed back to him. Suddenly, a tender hand touched his face, wiping away the tears cascading down his face. Bemused, Blaine opened his eyes, and found two weak, wet, but powerful eyes gazing back at him.

"Hi" Kurt whispered croakily. Even his voice sounded wounded, as his hand left Blaine's face, resting it by his side. Blaine was overcome as he tried _so _hard to fight the tears, to be strong. He pushed his head backwards, bringing two fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. Once he was sure the tears would stop flowing, he brought his head back to resting position, looking down at Kurt. He let out a breath that seemed to be a cross between a sob and a sigh, as he reigned his emotions in.

"Hi" he replied in a small voice. Kurt's eyes anxiously darted around the room unsure at what he would find.

"It's ok Kurt, they've gone now." Blaine reassured him.

"What happened? After I blacked out?" Kurt asked nervously. Blaine swallowed, not sure how to answer.

"They - they beat you around for a bit. I tried so, so hard to get to you, but I couldn't stop them -" He broke off, choked up. Kurt's response was immediate.

"Hey, hey, it's not your fault. You fought so hard, don't beat yourself up about it." Kurt raised his hand to touch Blaine's cheek once more. Blaine nodded into his hand, but kept his gaze averted from Kurt's eyes. That's odd, why isn't he looking at me? Kurt could see that Blaine had something else to say, but he was avoiding the topic.

"Blaine, did something else happen? Something you're not telling me?" Blaine's eyes met his in an instant, startled by Kurt's perceptiveness. He sighed deeply, deciding to be honest.

"Momentarily, I managed to break free from the guys holding onto me. Dean left the gun on the floor, and I saw that as an opportunity. I grabbed it, and I managed to stop them hurting you. I bargained their lives with our freedom. We were so, _so _close to getting out of here. But then Nathan whipped out a knife and - and - threatened you with it. I had to hand the gun over, as well as our freedom. I'm so, so sorry Kurt." Kurt blinked, eyes wide, trying to process the new information. Blaine had broken free, why didn't he take the opportunity to escape?

"You - you managed to break free?" He said, a little shaken.

"Yes. I'm so sorry I couldn't get us out -"

"You broke free, and you wasted your one opportunity to escape to stop a few punches? What's wrong with you, Blaine?" The anger in Kurt's voice shocked Blaine. What? Why was Kurt being like this? Before Blaine could respond, Kurt picked himself out of Blaine's lap, slowly rising to his feet. His hands clutching his side, he limped a couple of metres away, turning his back on Blaine. Blaine was absolutely stunned.

"Kurt, what's the matter? Are you in serious pain?" He stood up to move behind Kurt, but stopped dead at the harshness of his words.

"Yes, I'm in a lot of pain, but that's a small price to pay."

"For what? Kurt - are you mad at me?"

"Yes." After all Blaine had done to ensure his safety, Kurt was angry at him? Blaine felt guilty for the whole situation, but had enough common sense to know it wasn't entirely his fault.

"Kurt - what have I done, or not done?"

"It's what you didn't do." Blaine, confused and exhausted, did not want to play this game now. He just wanted Kurt to be honest with him.

"Kurt, just tell me please. I don't like fighting with you." Kurt didn't answer. He remained silent, still trying to think of how to phrase his issues. However, Blaine took Kurt's silence as childish sulking, and felt his ire rise to boiling point.

"Why? Was saving you not enough? Was the way I did it not dramatic enough for you? I managed to prolong your life for that little bit longer, and you're getting down on me for that?" Blaine tried so hard not to raise his voice, but the tension of the situation combined with his fear and uncertainty about Kurt's condition was driving him mad. He could feel the room around him tightening and heating up, which was odd considering the basement was freezing.

"You shouldn't have saved me at all!" Kurt yelled. His back was still turned, but Blaine could see he was visibly shaking, trying to hold himself together. Blaine was taken aback, not expecting that answer.

"Of - of course I should have. I wasn't just going to leave you here. I - I love you." Blaine could see Kurt bow his head down, as his body continued to shake. He could hear the sobs Kurt was desperately trying to suppress.

"You should have left me. You should have got out while you still could." Oh. It all suddenly slotted into place for Blaine.

"So - you're mad at me because I didn't run? Because I didn't escape when I had the chance?" He saw Kurt nod his head a little.

"Because you saved me instead of getting yourself out. Sometimes you're too perfect for your own good." Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Kurt wasn't mad at him because they'd failed to escape, but because his love for Kurt had overridden Blaine's own safety. Kurt hated to think that Blaine could have got away, but didn't because he'd stayed for him. The romantic part of him loved it, of course, but the practical part, the real part, wished Blaine had gotten away from this madness.

Blaine walked towards Kurt, slotting his arms around his waist. Kurt didn't push away. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Blaine." Blaine nodded into Kurt's shoulder, agreeing.

"I know. Neither do I." He tilted his head, pressing small kisses to Kurt's shoulder. They stood for a few moments, Kurt covering his hands over Blaine's, while Blaine continued to caress Kurt's neck and shoulder. After the silence, Kurt interjected.

"We should make a pact."

"To do what?" Blaine answered. Kurt turned his head in Blaine's direction.

"Next time I'm pinned down, and for whatever reason you can't get to me or find yourself free, you will not be noble. You will do the right thing and run as fast as your legs can carry you. Don't look back." Blaine's mouth dropped in shock.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I refuse to make it."

"Why?" Kurt's voice had an edge to it again. Blaine licked his lips nervously.

"Would you run? If the roles were reversed, and you broke free, would you leave me here?" Blaine asked uncertainly. Kurt froze in his arms.

"No, of course not." He said immediately.

"So - I can't save you, but you can save me? I'm allowed to escape, but you're not? Now whose being noble?" Kurt thought for a moment. He twisted in Blaine's arms, pulling him into his chest. He winced as he did so, but he didn't care.

"I'm - I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Blaine." Blaine felt tears mesh with the back of his hair. How could either of them have any tears left? He brought his hands up to Kurt's shoulder blades, rubbing them comfortingly.

"It's ok, it's ok." he rocked Kurt back and forth, trying to figure out how all this could be okay. The image of Rory entered his mind, reminding him of everything he had left behind and how it had all come back to haunt him.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered, not sure whether it was to Kurt or Rory.


	30. Plots and Obsessions

"

Brock had no idea what to do. When Nathan had left, Dean had made him second in command. He knew Dean had lost a valuable asset, but he had gained another in him. To be honest, Brock had never liked Nathan. He always thought he was weak; that his heart was never really in it. But he never shared his views with anyone else. Brock was smarter than that. Everything had been going great, until Nathan showed up again with news on Blaine. Brock knew Blaine was Dean's prize catch, having lost him two years ago. No one got away from Dean. After all his hard work, Brock had been pushed aside to make room for the 'golden boy.'

Brock's stomach twisted, as he seethed with envy. Dean had picked Nathan over him to help dispose of the girl, when he knew he was better suited to the task. But no, perfect Nathan was picked yet again. It wasn't fair! A thought suddenly came to Brock.

What if Nathan slipped up? What if while he was on watch, he let the queers escape? Dean would be so disappointed in him, and Brock would be the one to get them back. He smiled to himself, as he began to devise a way to make himself top again, and to crush Nathan once and for all.

…

After holding each other for a while, both boys gently pulled out of the hug, rubbing their blotchy eyes.

"How can I have any tears left? They must have all leaked out by now." Kurt said, as his wet face began to dry up.

"I know what you mean." Blaine held his hands to his face, gently rubbing at them. He suddenly felt exhausted; his brain was sluggish as the tell-tale signs of sleepiness set into his limbs. He let out a yawn as he covered his mouth to smother it. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's biceps, tenderly rubbing them up and down.

"Come on sleepyhead, you need some rest." Blaine shook his head vigorously.

"No way! I'm not sleeping now. Not now that they could come at any moment. You didn't hear what he said. They could come and - and -" He broke off, as he caught Kurt's eye.

"Honey, you've got to sleep at some point -"

"But what if they come?"

"Then we'll know. We'll wake up." Blaine pulled Kurt into him, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder once more. Kurt sighed, reciprocating the motion by placing his palms splayed across Blaine's back.

"I don't want to sleep yet. This might be the last chance I - I get to hold you like this." They both knew what he was saying could very well be true.

"Then we'll make it last. I love you Blaine." Kurt felt Blaine's hair tickle his neck as Blaine nodded into his shoulder.

"I love you so, so much." He muttered into Kurt, his breath causing Kurt to shudder. They clung onto one another, swaying slightly in a small dance. Blaine squeezed Kurt slightly harder, causing Kurt to suddenly flinch in pain. He tried to suppress it, but Blaine noticed his discomfort.

"Shit Kurt, I'm sorry! For a moment I forgot -"

"It's ok Blaine. Right now, I need you around me."

"But your bruises -"

"Look worse than they really are. Just hold me, please." Still cautious, Blaine carefully kept his arms around Kurt, but didn't retract from the hug.

"Kurt, I'm so proud of you." Blaine suddenly said.

"Proud? Why on Earth would you be proud of _me_? You're the one who saved my life. Without you I'd be dead right now." Kurt was surprised by Blaine's words. He'd been beaten up, it wasn't a thing to be proud of.

"Because you've been so strong. From when we first found out about Nathan up until now, you have done everything for me. You've supported me, you chased him away, you've encouraged me to go on. If I hadn't had you, I think I would have gone mad." He paused. "And I'm proud now, because even though they've hurt you, they still haven't won, because you won't give them the satisfaction. You own _them, _not the other way around."

Kurt's mouth opened and closed, trying to find the words to reply with. This time, he didn't have a witty come back.

"And also, you've given me courage. You've shown me that through everything we've been through, it was possible to love, and be loved in return." Until that point, Kurt had tears in his eyes. But when he heard Blaine's last line, he laughed. Blaine, put out, pulled out the embrace in confusion.

"What? Why is that so funny?" He sound affronted, so Kurt set him straight.

"Your speech was moving, but that last line you quoted straight from Moulin Rouge, _kind _of reinforced your obsession." Blaine looked at him in bemusement.

"Obsession? I'm not obsessed!"

"Honey, you bought the music notes for the movie, twice."

"To make sure the original was backed up! It was for safety. You never know who or what may come into my room to steal my notes. I swear, the cat was eyeing them up as soon as I put them down - oh my god, I'm obsessed!" He pulled his hands to his face in mock-horror, realising his love of Moulin Rouge was bordering on the obsessive.

"And paranoid, by the sounds of it. Really, what would the cat want with your notes"

"I don't know… probably use it to scheme against me. To steal my voice so that I can never sing again!" Kurt raised his eyebrow, laughing as soon as he realised Blaine was kidding along with him.

"Honey, it's ok, we all have our obsessions. I mean, remember that time I camped out just so I would be first in line at that sale?"

"I know, I was there." Kurt ignored this comment.

"Besides, I'm honoured that you used such a line on me. It is an epic quote, after all." Their smiles fell a bit, as the seriousness of what Blaine had said weighed down on them.

"Really though, I'm serious. Before you, I thought there was no hope for me. At my old school, no one was out except for me and Rory. I tried going out with a couple of girls, but they never worked out. And I wasn't into Rory in that way. We were friends, that was all. I was really lonely. But now - well, I've found my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete."

Kurt didn't know whether to start laughing or crying. Very soon, these words would become memories. But the memories wouldn't exist, if both their lives were taken.

"I have never been so in love with you as I am right now." He replied. He could see tears in Blaine's eyes, as he realised the same thing. They came together again, embracing as though their lives depended on it. They didn't know what lay ahead, but the road could only get bleaker and blacker from here…


	31. If We Just Lay Here

**The song in this chapter is _Chasing Cars _by Snow Patrol.** **I don't own Glee or any of the characters affiliated, just my own characters and plot. If only I owned Klaine (sigh). Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Judy Fabray opened her front door, and was shocked at the sight on her doorstep. There stood Burt Hummel, and her youngest daughter. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion, not understanding why they were here together. After a moment, she took in her daughter's mournful expression and bruises. She gasped in shock.

"Quinnie? What - what happened to you?" She asked, deeply concerned. Immediately, Quinn flew into her mother's arms. Burt's eyes widened in pity, looking Judy in the eye. Judy held her daughter to her, as Quinn's sobs reverberated through her. Judy made a cooing sound of comfort, stroking Quinn's hair with one hand.

"What happened to her?" She redirected her question to Burt, desperately wanting answers. Burt took a deep breath, looking at his watch, before turning back to Mrs Fabray.

"She was kidnapped and threatened, but she got away. My son and his boyfriend are still being held hostage somewhere. I'm sorry Mrs Fabray, but I've got to go. I suggest you call the police, and maybe take Quinn to hospital. Carole tried to patch her up as best she could, but Quinn refused to go to A&E. Maybe she'll listen to you." Before he turned to go, he moved forward, and placed a firm but reassuring hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"You look after yourself, kiddo. You're safe now." He said gruffly, but kindly. At his words, Quinn turned round, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you Mr Hummel. I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't stop them taking Kurt. I wish there was something -" She burst into more tears. Judy found herself tearing up upon hearing her daughter's predicament. How had this happened? Burt looked at them both sadly.

"Quinn, you listen to me. You did everything you possibly could. Coming to my house, telling me about Kurt, you might have just saved his life. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have a clue where to begin. Thanks to you Quinn, we're on the right track." Quinn nodded in acknowledgement, not wanting to stress Mr Hummel out anymore than necessary.

"Ok Mr Hummel. Thank you, again." Burt nodded, turning to go.

"Goodnight Quinn, Mrs Fabray."

"Goodnight" the Fabray women answered in unison. He heard the door behind him click closed, as he made his way back to his car. He was in way over his head. He had to get back home to talk to the police officer, but at the same time his heart ached. His son, his family, was missing; was at the mercy of a bunch of homophobes. All Kurt's life he'd been there to protect him and defend him, but now Kurt had vanished. Burt couldn't accept that his son was being held hostage, he just couldn't. It was so surreal.

He looked at the sky, which was pitch black and was smattered with stars. There were no clouds covering them, allowing the stars to shine in brilliance. Would Kurt be able to see the night sky from where he was? Sadly looking down, he heaved a sigh, getting into his car and driving back home, to find his son.

…

Kurt and Blaine held each other as they lay together on the floor. Both were exhausted from everything that had happened, their limbs numb from the cold but enflamed from the blows. Blaine nuzzled himself into Kurt's neck. Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine, as his bruises began to throb less and less. At least, holding Blaine took his mind off the pain for a little while.

"I could lie like this forever." Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded above his head in agreement. Below him, he felt Blaine's throat reverberate as he began to hum a tune. It took Kurt a minute to work out what the song was, but he got it as soon as Blaine reached the chorus. Blaine began to sing quietly.

"_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and, just forget the world?"_

Kurt replied in song, relaxing as soon as he heard Blaine's voice. One of the things that de-stressed Kurt the most was Blaine singing. Once, before their exams, Kurt had been fretting about revising and his grades, being the perfectionist he is, and had got himself very worked up. Blaine found him, and had pulled him into him, twirling him into a dance. Blaine sang _'Somewhere Only We Know' _softly into Kurt's ear as he held him close, swaying together. Kurt instantly relaxed, knowing he didn't want to be anywhere else but in Blaine's arms.

"_Forget what we're told, before we get too old.. Show me a garden that's, bursting into life."_

They smiled to themselves, as Blaine softly sang the next line.

"_Let's waste time, chasing cars, around our heads. I need your grace, to remind me, to find my own." _

Kurt continued the melody, just as softly as Blaine.

"_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me, and, just forget the world? __Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting into life."_

Blaine looked up from his position and looked at Kurt. Realising he was being watched, Kurt glanced down and gazed into Blaine's eyes. Blaine blinked, before taking a deep breath to finish the song. He reached up to cup Kurt's cheek.

"_All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see.I don't know where, confused about how as well, I just know that these things will never change for us at all."_

Kurt felt himself tear up under the intensity of Blaine's gaze. Blaine's memory flashbacked to after he had shown Kurt his scar for the first time. Once he'd got all the crying out of his system, Kurt had taken his hand and led him outside into the cool night.

_Flashback_

"_Come here Blaine." Kurt led him onto the patio, and pulled him towards the grass. Blaine gratefully followed his lead. Kurt indicated to the grass._

"_Come lie with me?" He asked uncertainly. Blaine nodded in acceptance. _

"_Of course" he said, assured. He took his place next to Kurt, as he laid back onto the fresh vegetation. Kurt lay next to him, shifting to make himself comfortable. They lay in silence, looking up at the dark sky. Stars were strewn across it, like jewels glinting in a hidden cove. It was a clear night, as the stars shone even brighter than they would in ordinary circumstances. Blaine felt fingers lightly brush against his hand, and then his hand was encased in Kurt's own. Kurt looked over at him, concerned and enquiring._

"_Are you ok?" He asked kindly. Blaine turned his head to him, so that they were now facing each other._

"_Yeah, I think so." Kurt smiled at him, squeezing his hand in his. Blaine felt all despair he had felt immediately dissipate from him at the sight of Kurt smiling and the feel of his hand in his. Content, they both returned to gazing at the night sky, silently appreciating its beauty while knowing the other boy wasn't going anywhere. This was forever._

Blaine returned to the present, as Kurt and his voice melded together for the final verse, as they clutched one another in response.

_"If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me _

_And just forget the world?"_


	32. Anger Hits The Best Of Us

Chapter 32:

Soft snores emanated from Blaine, as his breaths tickled Kurt's skin. Blaine was draped over Kurt's chest, one arm all the way across, while his other arm remained under Kurt's neck. Kurt breathed in sync with Blaine, but remained frustratingly awake. Blaine had fallen asleep fairly quickly, but Kurt's thoughts continued to whirl around his mind in a frenzy. How are we going to get out of this? Are we really going to die? Are they going to force me to watch them hurt Blaine? Are they going to kill me? His breathing rate increased as his worries began to consume him.

He glanced down at Blaine's sleeping form, giving him a small smile. The haunting thoughts drifted away in that instant. He bent down, kissing Blaine's hair, inhaling his scent deeply. It was the one thing keeping him sane. Blaine murmured in his sleep, shifting himself closer into Kurt's side.

"Kurt" he whispered. Kurt kept his face close to Blaine's hair gently nuzzling it. Humouring himself, knowing Blaine was asleep, Kurt replied.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" Kurt's heart stopped in his chest. He was reminded of the conversation that had taken place in his bed back home, when the whole situation had begun.

"Blaine?" He asked uncertainly, trying to look down at his face. Blaine's eyes remained tightly shut, his breathing normal of a person sleeping. He was definitely still unconscious. Blaine's hold on him suddenly tightened, causing Kurt to bite his lip. As much as he loved Blaine's hugs, his bruises still stung and his skin was still sore, and Blaine pressing into them wasn't helping. Blaine sighed in content.

"I love you." He murmured. Kurt's heart thumped hard in his chest. He couldn't help the goofy smile finding it's way to his face. Butterflies broke out in a flurry in his stomach, his insides warming from the sudden happiness building inside of him. But Blaine began to squeeze him a little more than he could bear, so he gently shook him, easing him awake.

"Blaine. Blaine, wake up." Blaine opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as he focussed on Kurt. He smiled sleepily up at him.

"Hey baby." He was surprised to find Kurt's face wincing. Confused as he furrowed his eyebrows, he asked "Kurt, what's wrong?" Kurt, a little embarrassed, said:

"As much as I love your arms around me, you're - erm - you're digging in a _little _too tightly." Immediately, Blaine looked down at his position, blushed, and relieved some of the pressure he had been placing on Kurt.

"Oh crap, I was suffocating you, wasn't I? Sorry, I tend to be a bit of a cuddle monster." He smiled jokingly, as he moved his arms away from Kurt's torso. However, Kurt wasn't having any of that.

"Hey, get back here. I only wanted you to stop squeezing me to death, not to stop squeezing me completely." Blaine laughed, as he draped his arm over Kurt once again.

"So, did you get a good rest?" Kurt asked gently. Blaine nodded into his chest, grinning to himself.

"Yeah, you could say that." He said, not revealing anything about his dream. He was still blissful from it, still wrapped up in the happiness he felt when dream Kurt had said _'Yes.'_ Kurt wanted to know why Blaine had asked him to marry him in his sleep, but at the same time didn't want to broach the subject with him. It was really scary to think about grown-up stuff like that. And actually, what would be the point of imagining a happy future, when they probably wouldn't get to live it? Kurt sighed, letting the question he desperately wanted to ask die on his tongue. Instead, he said;

"Good, I'm glad." Blaine soothingly glazed his fingers over Kurt's stomach, making Kurt instantly relax.

"How are your bruises?" He asked kindly. Kurt gave a small shrug.

"They're ok. They don't hurt so much anymore, they just sting." Truth be told, his body felt heavy from the blows he'd received, but he didn't want to worry Blaine anymore than he already had. Blaine nodded into his chest, accepting Kurt's words.

"That's good. You know, I was worried he broke your ribs, and when you wouldn't wake up -" He shuddered at the thought, his face falling at the memory. Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine's back, and tenderly rubbed it over him.

"I'm ok now. And you're ok. That's what matters." There was a beat of comfortable silence, before Blaine broke it.

"I never want to let you go." Blaine suddenly began to shake uncontrollably, as his chest heaved desperately. Kurt immediately sat up, pulling Blaine with him.

"Blaine? Are you -"

"It's so fucking unfair!" He spat out, unable to reign in his sudden temper. He remained hunched over on the floor, away from Kurt as he clenched his fists tight. Kurt reached out a tentative hand, but thought better of it.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt tried again, concerned about the state Blaine was currently in. Blaine kept his gaze down, breathing in and out rapidly.

"We're - we're never going to be able to do all the things we wanted. We're not going to get to live in New York, we're never going to college, I won't be able to - to -" He really wanted to say 'marry you', but the words stuck in his throat. "They have taken everything from us. Everything. And we're supposed to accept it? Why don't they just get it over and done with? Why bother waiting?" He shot his head upwards, talking to the ceiling. Everything was hazy. He was trapped, as he began to see red. His limbs tightened, ready to lash out and fight.

Kurt was really scared. He'd never seen Blaine so angry before. He looked into his eyes and saw nothing but rage and pain. He was too scared to even touch him.

"Blaine? I think you need to calm down -"

"Calm down? How can I possibly calm down? They could end our lives at any point, and you're expecting me to 'calm down'?" Blaine was so caught up in his anger he couldn't see the tears beginning to form in Kurt's eyes. Blaine turned away from Kurt, looking at the floor, his heart rate accelerating. He had never been so angry in his life. He just wanted to scream. He wanted to be free.

Kurt knew Blaine wasn't aiming the anger at him, but it still hurt. Blaine shook violently, not sure as to how to reign in his rage. Kurt put a small hand on Blaine's shoulder, letting him know he was still there. Blaine continued to shake, his pent up anger becoming sobs as he tried to gain control on himself. He shouldn't be yelling at Kurt, he knew that. It wasn't his fault they were in this mess. Unable to speak for fear of letting out more outbursts, he lifted his hand and placed it over Kurt's on his shoulder. He felt nimble fingers entwine with his calloused ones, and knew instantly that they were ok.

"I'm - I'm sorry baby." He croaked out, still looking at the floor, ashamed that he'd let the anger take over him. Kurt squeezed his hand in response.

"Don't be. I love you." They remained in their positions, not huddled together but still connected, as the door at the top of the stairs opened once more, and a figure stepped into the cold cellar.

"Look boys, how endearing. They're holding hands. When I specifically said no touching. Guess they just don't get it." The sniggers rung around the room, leaving Kurt and Blaine hollow with fear.


	33. Separation

Chapter 33:

Dean and the thugs following him traipsed down the stairs, staring at the couple like they were vermin. The sniggers and jeers only fuelled Kurt's anger; he was beyond embarrassed. They were trying to humiliate them once again. Well, Kurt had enough of it. He was proud of Blaine, and who he was. Instead of retracting his hand from Blaine's, he crawled between the gap and placed his arms around Blaine's shoulders. He linked his hands together on Blaine's chest, keeping them locked. Blaine was surprised by the action, but said nothing. He was glad to feel Kurt's warm body close to his. The look on Dean's face was priceless. All the crew stood in a row at the bottom of the stairs, awaiting orders.

"Didn't you hear me? I said touching each other was strictly forbidden." Kurt looked up at him defiantly, not moving his arms.

"Yes, we heard you. I just don't see how it harms anyone. It's not contagious, if that's what you're worried about." Dean's cheeks tinged a light pink, obviously caught out.

"It sickens me."

Kurt knew he was playing with fire. Anymore stirring could end up with both of them shot on the spot. He just wanted to hold Blaine; it made him feel safe. Dean moved towards them, kneeling by Blaine as he came closer. The gang continued to laugh, but remained where they were. He picked up Blaine's wrist, holding it in his hand tightly. Blaine winced slightly, but then Dean began to twist, and Blaine's wince transformed into a cry of pain. Kurt, horrified, moved to remove Dean's hand, but Brock stepped forward, thrashing the gun in his face.

"You heard him. Stop touching him and maybe you'll survive."

Extracting his hands away from Dean's, Kurt scurried away, hating that he had to leave Blaine in the grip of that_ monster__. _As soon as he moved away, Dean let go of Blaine, pushing him hard onto the ground as he stood up. He looked between the couple, relaxed that they were now apart. Kurt's eyes looked so tired, but life still shone from them. He was proving harder to crack than Dean had anticipated.

He glanced over at Blaine, who appeared to be more wary than Kurt. He was certainly wasn't able to look Dean in the eye. Dean walked over to Kurt, who remained on the floor as Brock kept the gun trained over him. Dean looked down at Kurt disdainfully, but maintained eye contact with him. Kurt Hummel was a puzzle.

"You know Fairy; I think you're one of the strongest ones I've ever had. Not many could take what you took today. Bravo."

He began to clap sarcastically, and the others joined in. Kurt's eyes flitted between the gun trained on him, to Dean clapping, to Blaine. Blaine. Blaine was looking at him with such pain and fear as he held his swollen arm. Amongst the pain was also love; that kept Kurt fighting.

"So, what? Has this all been some sort of test? How long will it take to crack the gay out of them, was that it?"

Dean pondered for a moment, and then grinned to himself.

"I hadn't thought of it like that, but you could be onto something there, Fairy." Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"I – I can't – I can't believe –"He began to stutter, but was cut off by Dean mocking him.

"I can't believe how anyone could do this! Everyone should love everyone – equality blah blah blah. Do you know how many times I have heard the same speech? You all think equality would make you the same as someone like me, but everyone knows you're mistakes. You have to be corrected, not accepted.

Kurt's mouth dropped in shock. He knew people could be prejudiced, but he never knew someone could be so intent on hurting him because of his sexuality. Dean smirked, turning to his friends.

"You see, the Fairy has lost her sparkle." They all laughed hysterically. Blaine noticed Nathan's laugh was quieter than the rest, and the sadistic grin didn't quite meet his eyes. Kurt glanced at Blaine, catching his gaze. He then slipped his gaze over Dean, setting his expression into one of total coldness. Dean turned back and caught Kurt's expression.

"You might have wounded, maimed and threatened us, and we might never fully recover from that. But the one thing you will never do is stamp out love. We might die, but you'll never have that level of trust and devotion with someone like we do. You'll end up alone, Dean."

Dean's smirk fell from his face, as Brock's hold on the gun tightened.

"How dare you talk to him like that? You are not worthy of…"

"Hush Brock. Fairy just doesn't realise what happens when you mess with us." Dean walked right up to Kurt, invading his personal space.

"You really think I'll end up alone? Say that to the chicks who are lining up for a piece of me. I'm wanted. But you? Well, now you're going to learn the true meaning of being alone.

Before either of them could ask what he meant, Dean rushed forward, grabbing hold of Kurt, and yanked him to his feet. Surprised, Kurt overbalanced as Dean shoved him towards the stairs. He fell on his hands and knees with a thump, as he now faced the spectators. They bellowed hysterically.

"Boys, get them."

Immediately, the gang formatted into their pre-meditated positions. Once again, Kurt and Blaine's eyes met across the room.

"Kurt, run!" Blaine screamed. Kurt heard him, but he couldn't move. Fear kept him paralysed, and he couldn't just leave Blaine behind. Charlie, Nathan and another boy had Blaine surrounded, while Dean and Brock cut off Kurt's view of him. Brock held the gun over Kurt, unwavering as he clutched the trigger.

"You have two choices. One, you come quietly and Blaine will live. Two, you don't, and Blaine will die." Kurt broke. He was left with an ultimatum – leave and never see Blaine again, or watch Blaine die.

"Ok, I'll come quietly." He barely whispered. Blaine, now in the clutches of the bullies, grappled with them as he heard Kurt's words.

"No Kurt, you can't. Baby, you can't!" He was cut off by a huge slap that echoed around the room. Kurt moved forward, automatically reaching out. But then he saw the gun move from himself to Blaine, and quickly retraced his steps.

"I've got to go. I'm sorry." His voice broke as he said it, and Blaine could see all the anguish radiating from his eyes. He struggled and fought even harder than he had before. However, it seemed that the bullies had learned from their mistakes, as they suffocated him. He could barely breathe.

"You're not getting to him this time, Anderson. This time he's going for good."

Charlie whispered sadistically. Blaine stilled in their arms, finally realising the true extent of the situation. Kurt was being torn away from him, forever.

"But – but you can't! He's not even – I – you can't do this!" They all roared around him.

"Well, we can, and we want too. This is going to be so much fun." Dean turned his attention to Kurt. "You, move up the stairs. Now!"

Silently, Kurt began to follow Dean as he mounted the stairs, quickly backed up by Brock. As he took each step, he never took his eyes off Blaine, and vice-versa. Brock knocked into him, causing him to stumble up the stairs.

"Move it, Fairy." Blaine, angered and uncontrolled, cried out;

"Don't call him that!" All the bullies ignored him, focussing their attention on Kurt. Kurt, eclipsed by grief, turned to look at Blaine one more time. Taking in Blaine's toned muscles, his mop of curly hair, the bruises scattered across his body, and lastly his fierce eyes. Kurt mouthed for the last time.

"I love you."

Blaine thrashed against his captors, taking in Kurt's haunted eyes.

"I love you Kurt." He called up to him. Dean stopped walking, and turned to look down at Blaine in astonishment. Kurt's expressions ranged from bemusement to sorrowful to longing. His glasz eyes widened as the tears fell silently down his cheeks.

"Did you hear that Dean? I _love_ him. And there's nothing you can do to change that." He paused, addressing Kurt. "Kurt, I love you so, so much –"He was cut off by another sharp slap. His eye contact with Kurt was broken.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, as he was pushed into the world, away from the dark and cold. The doorway bolted shut, leaving Blaine behind.


	34. Bangs and Cracks

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages. Here's the next part. **

Kurt stumbled through the door as the light flashed, burning his eyes. He quickly covered them, not ready to adjust to this new environment. He wasn't sure how long he and Blaine had been shut in the cellar, but he reckoned it couldn't have been more than twenty four hours. Everything was too bright, too artificial. All he wanted to do was bang on the door, to be let back into the dark. Wherever Blaine was, he knew he had to be too.

Slowly, he removed his hands from his face, taking in his new surroundings. The first time he didn't have the chance to look, as he and Blaine had been frogmarched down to the cellar. Now, he could see that the house was falling apart around them. The walls were coated in damp patches and mould, as old wallpaper peeled at the edges. The wooden staircase leading up to the first floor were dark and rickety. Holes hid in the crevices of the banister, indicating an infestation of wood worm. All in all, it was everything Kurt hated. He flinched at the thought of how dirty the rooms must be.

Dean gripped his arm, hard, and led him to one of the front rooms. Kurt followed, confused. He thought they were taking him somewhere else, but he knew that wasn't the case when he saw the handcuffs dangling from Brock's fingers. Dean let go of him, while Brock kept the gun over Kurt. Dean took the handcuffs off Brock, and slid them slowly through his fingers.

"Fairy, over there."

Dean gestured to the radiator below the window. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, but obeyed. The afternoon sun was beginning to set as it sent beams of light through the glass panes. The light settled on his skin, highlighting the scars and bruises that marked him.

"Sit." Dean said sternly. Kurt slid down, as he sat on the jagged, splintered floorboards. Dean placed the handcuff around Kurt's slender wrist, tightening it harshly so that it dug into his flesh. He then attached the other hoop to the radiator pipe, clicking it shut. Dean then pulled away, smiling. He turned to Brock, nodding slightly.

"So Fairy, this is where you'll be staying. It's time Anderson learnt his lesson." They turned to go, but Kurt piped up.

"What are you going to do with him?"

Dean turned back, facing Kurt. He took the gun off Brock, and held it silently in his hand.

"I think you already know." Kurt surged forwards, but the handcuff tugged him against his will.

"You can't! You can't do this!" The bullies turned their backs, laughing as they made their way back to the cellar. They left behind a desperate Kurt, who tugged and tugged at the handcuffs. He had to get to Blaine. He heard the door unbolt and slam shut, cutting off Blaine's cries.

…

Blaine continued to fight against his captors, not willing to give up. Charlie whispered menacingly in his ear. His nose was now a different shape, and it somehow made him look even more sadistic than before.

"They're taking him away for good. You'll never see lover boy again. Dean is going to -"

"Shut up, just shut up!" Blaine cried out. Charlie punched him in the stomach, causing him to recoil backwards. Pain spread across his abdomen like a bush fire.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Blaine was exhausted. He looked to Nathan, who was avoiding his gaze like the plague.

"Nathan, Nathan please, just let me go. Or if not me, let Kurt go. He shouldn't have to go through this." Charlie looked between them, bellowing with laughter.

"Hey Nath, I think he likes you!" He and the other boy continued to laugh, but Nathan ignored them. Defeated, Blaine pulled his gaze away from Nathan, resuming his escape.

The door at the top of the stairs unbolted, as Dean and Brock piled down the stairs. Dean was swinging the gun around his index finger like a toy. Blaine jolted into life, ignoring the pain as he wrestled against the boys.

"What have you done with him, you asseholes?" Blaine seethed. Dean sauntered over to him.

"Mind your language Anderson."

"What have you done with him?" Blaine repeated, ignoring the looks everyone in the room were giving him.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? Where is he now?"

"That is none of your business."

"I swear, if you've touched him again -"

"I'm warning you Anderson -"

"Then that smug look of yours is going to be -"

"Shut up Anderson -"

"destroyed." Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

BANG BANG BANG

…

Kurt continued to struggle against the force of the cuffs, until he heard the three accentuated bangs, coming from just down the stairs. He immediately stopped fighting, and listened intently. Silence. Nothing followed the crashes. What had just happened? He began to imagine the worst. Blaine? Was Blaine dead? Kurt suddenly felt his stomach drop, his chest tightening in fear. Blaine couldn't be dead, could he? Tears began to form in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. There was still some hope…

…

Blaine flinched as three very large bangs punctuated the wall beside him. His mouth dropped in shock, as he began to tremble violently. He glanced between the smoking bullet holes in the wall to the person who had created them.

"If you don't shut it, you'll find a hole right here." Dean gestured to the middle of his forehead. "Understood?" Blaine nodded his head, too terrified to speak.

"Good, I'm glad I've finally got through to that thick brain of yours. The fairy is fine, for now. If you comply, she might survive this." He came right up to Blaine, and stage whispered; "You however, will not." Blaine gulped nervously, still not trusting himself to speak. The words remained tangled on his tongue. Dean stood up.

"I'll leave you to ponder Fairy's fate. But for now, I part with two gifts. First -" Dean rammed his fist into Blaine's ribcage, causing him to cry out in agony. "And second, you must be pretty thirsty by now." Dean moved to Nathan's side. Nathan was carrying a satchel, which Dean reached into, pulling out a small bottle of water. He chucked it at Blaine, and it bounced off his chest. Blaine didn't even take it in, as it rolled off into the shadows, uncared for.

"Come on boys, I'm starving." Charlie, Nathan and the rest dropped Blaine where he stood, walking off without a second thought. Blaine hit the hard floor, his head smacking against the concrete. Everything went black, as the sadistic laugher echoed around him.

…

The gang left the cellar and all walked into the hallway, all laughing. Brock brought up the rear, as he closed the door behind him. He quickly moved to the front of the group, laughing the loudest. Nathan shuddered. He didn't laugh along with the rest of them. He walked up to Dean, whispering;

"What did you do with Hummel?" Dean gestured to the front room.

"Go and see for yourself what I've done". Nathan peeked around the corner. Sure enough, there was Kurt, chained to the radiator. The rest of the gang turned to see the attraction, and burst out laughing yet again.

"Good one Dean!" Kurt looked up, hatred frothing from his eyes. The look he gave Nathan cut through his soul. Nathan almost flinched, but managed to keep up the act.

"What did you do to him?" Kurt asked darkly, as unshed tears shone from his eyes.

"The same thing I did with Quinn." Dean said. Kurt's heart fell at those chilling words.

"You're lying." He said uncertainly. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like I'm lying? I have a gun, and I'm willing to use it." Kurt felt all the air leave his lungs. Blaine -Blaine - He couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just happened. He looked at Nathan, silently questioning. Nathan gave no response. Dean watched the unspoken conversation with interest. Betrayal hung in the air like a dense fog.

"Hey Nath, why don't you talk to him? He obviously has a lot to ask you." Nathan nodded.

"Sure thing Boss." As Nathan entered the room, Dean caught the jealous look Brock was giving Nathan.

"Come on, we'll wait for Nathan outside." They clattered outside, as Nathan edged towards Kurt slowly.

"Kurt?" He asked. Kurt kept his face turned away, trying so hard to fight the tears. The whole room seemed to spin, as the emptiness inside his chest took him over. Distantly, he was aware of Nathan trying to interact with him, but he was beyond caring. He curled in on himself, but Nathan didn't give up.

"Kurt, I have something for you." Nathan reached his hands up to move to his satchel.

"What, another fist?" Kurt replied sarcastically, but he choked after he said it. Nathan pulled out the water bottle, and flung it down by Kurt's side.

"Well, when you've stopped being bitchy, maybe you'll thank me." Kurt turned his head away, ignoring the 'gift'. A car horn beeped from outside, breaking the tension.

"Hurry up Nath! We're starving!" Dean yelled from the car. Nathan looked at Kurt, sighing before moving to go.

"Is he really dead?" Kurt asked. Nathan turned back around, now seeing Kurt's face fully. It was defeated and heartbroken. What could Nathan say? He wanted more than anything to tell Kurt the truth, but Dean would kill him if he interfered with his fucked up mind games. Instead, he gave a small nod, and walked out as quickly as he could. He slammed the front door behind him.

At Nathan's nod, Kurt scrunched his eyes up, finally allowing the tears to fall. He curled in on himself, rocking back and forth.

"Blaine -Blaine - Blaine" he repeated to himself. Blaine's face entered his mind. It wasn't the memory of his haunted eyes, but it was Blaine smiling, laughing with him. Everything suddenly flashed before Kurt's eyes.

Blaine laughing, Blaine crying, Blaine huffing when Kurt called him 'Hobbit', melting when he called him '_My_ Hobbit', Blaine leaning into his shoulder, Blaine hugging him tight, Blaine leaning in slowly to kiss him. As all the sensations suddenly rushed to Kurt, he could feel Blaine's lips pressed against his own, his hair tickling his jaw line, his hands on him, holding him close, their legs entwined. His skin was on fire, as Blaine took over his senses.

The image of Blaine on the ground, in the arms of the enemy, declaring his love for him so bravely, suddenly pushed itself to the forefront of Kurt's mind. Blaine's warmth vanished, leaving Kurt alone, as the three bangs echoed around his mind. He held his hand to his head, desperately trying to stop the banging. He rocked back and forth, as the sobs wrenched themselves from Kurt's lungs. Each time he breathed in and out, everything was agony. Blaine was gone.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry -"


	35. I'm Coming To Get You

**Sorry for the long periods of non-updation, but I'll try and do it more often from now on. It's been quite angsty up until now, but things will begin to look up. :)**

"Thank you for all your help Mr. Hummel. Do you have any further questions?" Detective Inspector Tyler looked at the broken man across from her, as she moved to pack away her notebook. Burt Hummel shook his head, placing his head in his hands. Carole rubbed his shoulders, fighting to keep back the tears. William sat in the armchair, looking just as worn as the Hummels. Mr Anderson had been very helpful in providing information about past bullies and incidents, but so far nobody back at the station had come back with anything useful. The gang were hard to track, as most of them seemed to be new members. D.I. Tyler looked at them sympathetically.

"I know this is difficult. But everyone back at the station is desperately trying to find leads, and clues that could help us find your sons."

Seeing these three parents searching for their lost son broke D.I. Tyler's heart. Usually, she was dealing with delinquents and drug dealers, so had hardened herself to these types of people. However, she was now dealing with the biggest case she had ever been assigned too; a hate crime that had blown boundaries beyond name-calling and teasing.

This case was kidnap, assault, and, quite possibly, murder. Lima at times could be very rough, but there hadn't been a murder for years. Looking at these three parents, and the Hummels' other son watching from the kitchen, she really, really hoped that it wasn't going to be a murder case.

"When you find them, what's going to happen to the asseholes?" Finn suddenly spoke up, angrily. Carole turned round, trying to hush her son.

"Finn, don't speak to her like that!"

"No, no, it's ok, he has the right to ask." D.I Tyler reassured Carole, before speaking directly to Finn. "When we find them, they are going to be arrested. And even though they are teenagers, I promise you, they will _not _get off lightly. I will make it my personal mission to make sure of that." Finn searched her face, realising she was deadly serious. He nodded, before walking out of the room. She turned back to the Hummels and William.

"I have to get back to the station now, but here's my number if you have any other information, or just feel like you need to talk to someone. It's a scary time, but -" She was cut off by her radio buzzing.

"Sorry," she muttered apologetically to the group, as she reached for her radio. "What have you got so far?"

"_We've got a lead. The leader, Dean Young, used to live in a small village called Holgate, approximately 40 miles away from Lima, before moving to Lima after the death of his mother. The house was left in a derelict state after Young and his father were evicted from the premises."_

"But why would they be there? What about the current owners?"

"_There are no current owners. Young and his father were evicted by the mother's parents. Both are now dead, and the house was left to no one in the will. It was abandoned, because it was deemed to hazardous to live in." _

D.I Tyler's heart leapt.

"_And with Young's record, he likes to keep off the radar. He uses things as shields, which means he might be using the premises to hold the boys."_

All three parents sat up straight, the hearts pounding at this new knowledge. D.I Tyler looked at their faces, as hope now replaced the sorrowful expressions they had previously worn.

"Smith, I think we've just found our lead." She said smiling. "We're going to need to go in with back up if we want to get the boys out alive. It's not certain whether the gang are armed or not."

"_Already on it, boss."_

"I'm on my way back." She put the radio back in place as she turned to the trio.

"We're going to find your sons!"

…

"You took your time." Brock stated, as Nathan approached the car.

"I was just following orders, Damon. At least I complete them properly, and not haphazardly." The entire car catcalled and laughed. Brock and Nathan stared each other out, until Dean broke it up.

"Enough guys. Although your rivalry is flattering and sometimes downright funny, I'm hungry now. I want to eat. So Nathan, get your scrawny ass in the car so we can go."

Nathan got into the car, not caring, while Brock lit up to be the same colour as a tomato. God he hated Nathan so much. However, he smiled to himself, as he remembered he had left the cellar door unbolted. Maybe Nathan being the last one out wasn't such bad thing after all…

…

Blaine's eyes flickered open, as the light hit him at full force. He blinked several times, trying to gain his bearings. His head throbbed from the force of the impact. He pushed himself up, eyes now fully open, as he glanced around the room fearfully. No Kurt, and no bullies. Memories slotted back into place.

"_I love you."_

"_Did you hear that Dean? I love him. And there's nothing you can do to change that." _

"_Kurt, I love you so, so much -"_

"Kurt." Blaine stood up suddenly, ignoring the major head rush. He swayed for a moment, but remained on his feet. He needed to get to Kurt. He made his way up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He was about to pound hard on the door when the sound of sobbing stopped him in his tracks. He instantly knew it was Kurt. God, what had they done to him?

"Kurt?" He tried calling out. The scream-filled sobbing continued. He sounded heartbroken. Becoming more distressed, Blaine tried again, louder this time.

"Kurt, can you hear me?" The crying suddenly stopped. There was a huge pause, making Blaine nervous.

"Kurt, are you ok?" He called out again, realising Kurt wouldn't, or couldn't answer him.

"Oh my god, I've lost it. I've actually lost it." Blaine could hear Kurt gasping for air, like it was hard to breathe. Blaine, slightly confused, replied.

"No Kurt, you haven't lost it. What did they do to you?" There was another long pause. Blaine didn't know why Kurt wasn't replying, but it made him more and more anxious.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked uncertainly. Blaine grinned, glad that Kurt was finally replying directly to him.

"I'm at the door. Are you all right?"

"How are you talking to me?" Blaine was really bemused now.

"Through the door… You're not hurt, are you?" Kurt couldn't believe it. Had his grief made him lose his marbles? One minute Blaine's dead the next - he's talking through the very door he was supposedly killed behind.

"Kurt, you're scaring me. Please tell me you're ok" Kurt closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"Please don't let this be a dream. Please tell me you're really there Blaine." Blaine pressed his head against the door, breathing just as deeply as Kurt was.

"I'm here baby. I'm not going anywhere." Kurt hiccupped, trying to suppress another sob. He could hear Blaine's heavy breathing from where he was sitting. Breathing couldn't be faked or replicated. Breathing could only mean one thing. Blaine was alive. His lips twitched into a grin, as he was suddenly overcome with happiness and relief. He brought his hand to his mouth in shock. He was alive. Those monsters hadn't killed him. Kurt began to laugh hysterically, high on happiness. Kurt's tears changed from those joy.

"Kurt, where are you? You're scaring me." Blaine's voice called out, concerned.

"I'm chained to a radiator in the front room. Don't be afraid, it's safe out here. They've gone out." Blaine was about to reply, when his hand suddenly slipped from the door to the bolt. Intrigued, he took a closer look. Experimentally, he tried to open it, expecting it to remain bolted. Instead, it unlocked fully, allowing the door to open slightly. Blaine's mouth dropped in shock.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out. Blaine snapped out of his trance.

"I'm coming Kurt." He opened the door fully, and stepped into the sunlight, away from his prison, for good.


	36. When A Push Comes To Shove

Blaine stepped into the sunlight, blinking a few times to adjust to the new atmosphere. He could feel the fresh air on his skin, and inhaled deeply. The cellar had been freezing, but up here was warm and light. He felt alive again. He glanced around, taking in the damp surroundings, eyes glazing over a row of keys hanging up…

"Blaine?" Kurt called out. Hearing Kurt's voice immediately reverted Blaine back to him.

"Kurt?"

"In here." Cautiously, Blaine made his way to the front room. He peered in the doorway. Sure enough, there was Kurt. Blaine's features lit up at the sight of him, while Kurt's jaw dropped. Blaine's smile faltered slightly when he took in Kurt's tear-streaked cheeks, and the way he was curled in on himself. Tears continued to stream down his face, but Kurt wasn't sure if they were of joy or confusion. His head ached from the mental strain of having Blaine torn away from him, and then put together again in front of his eyes. His chest heaved, flaming from the sobs that had crashed through him. He was exhausted.

"How are you here? Are you really real?" Kurt asked brokenly.

Instantly, Blaine surged forward, and was across the room within seconds. He knelt down by Kurt, unsure as to how to continue. He didn't speak. He didn't need too. Gently, almost hesitantly, he raised his hand, tracing his fingertips over Kurt's cheek. Kurt's breath hitched at the contact, as Blaine wiped away his tears.

"I'm here, baby. I'm real." Kurt breathed in deeply, meeting Blaine's eyes. Blaine could see he was very distressed. "What happened?"

Kurt closed his eyes, as Blaine tenderly moved his fingers from Kurt's face to his hair, raking them through the silky, if slightly matted locks.

"They went out for food. They chained me up and left me here." Blaine's face clenched in anger.

"Did they hurt you?" Kurt shook his head, eyes still closed.

"No, but I heard -" He cut off, unable to finish the sentence. He choked back a sob, as Blaine looked at him quizzically.

"What, Kurt?" Kurt's eyes scrunched up in pain, as he tried to hold down the tsunami of emotion. The current was already beginning to drag him back down as the memories flashed back. Blaine could see Kurt's fear, so moved his hand to the back of Kurt's head, and pulled him towards him to press a small kiss to his forehead. Kurt's eyes snapped open as Blaine pulled away. He looked into Blaine's eyes, as Blaine's fingers gently traced patterns on Kurt's neck.

"They - they told me you were dead." Kurt bravely got out. Blaine blinked in shock.

"They said that?"

"Well, that, and the fact I heard gunshots. God Blaine, I really thought you were gone." Tears still fell, as Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt whipped his head round.

"But you have to go! You're really free now!"

"But -"

"Please don't be noble. You've got a second chance, take it!"

"And I'm not leaving without you! Especially now. I was so scared when they took you away."

"Blaine, I'm stuck." He emphasised the handcuffs by raising his hand. The metal links clinked together as he moved. Blaine glanced down at the cuffs, taking in the small key hole. His mind replayed from the moment he stepped out of the cellar door to the keys in the hallway. He laughed in realisation. Before Kurt could register, Blaine jumped up and ran into the corridor.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out anxiously. Blaine bounded down the corridor, coming to a stop at the keys. Weirdly, they were lined up in size order, and were shined beyond belief. He scanned them, as his eyes settled on the smallest, thinnest key. He grabbed it hopefully, and bounced back into the front room.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt's speech was halted when Blaine held up the key triumphantly, grinning from ear to ear.

"We're getting out of here!" Blaine settled beside Kurt and began to pick the lock. Kurt watched in astonishment. After a few turns, the handcuffs sprang open. Blaine let the handcuffs and key drop as Kurt freed his hand. He clutched his swollen wrist to himself, rubbing it gently. He looked up at Blaine, the smile breaking out onto his face.

"Blaine, we're really getting out of here!" He exclaimed.

Blaine grinned as he stood up, holding out a hand to Kurt. He accepted it and allowed himself to be pulled up. Once on his feet, they faced each other and beamed. Kurt suddenly had an overwhelming urge to feel Blaine as close to him as possible. He wrapped his arm around Blaine's back and tugged him into his arms. Blaine's eyebrows raised in surprise as their lips met in the middle. Kurt kissed him hard and deeply, nearly knocking Blaine over. As much as Blaine wanted to reciprocate, he knew they had to move quickly. Reluctantly, he pulled out of the kiss, but remained close to Kurt's face.

"Kurt, we've got to go. They could come back at any moment." Kurt closed the gap, this time resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"I missed you." He whispered faintly. Blaine's eyes flicked between Kurt's eyes and his lips. He pressed his mouth against Kurt's, and felt Kurt react immediately, as his hands began to weave themselves into Blaine's hair. Blaine let out a small moan, as he ghosted his fingers over Kurt's back. After a couple of minutes of being lost in each other, they pulled back at the same time, and smiled shyly at one another. Blaine slipped his hand between them, entwining his fingers with Kurt's.

"Let's get away from here." He pulled Kurt with him, holding tightly to his hand. However, they froze when they heard a car pulling up on the gravel outside.

"Crap, they're back!" Blaine whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Blaine looked desperately around the room, as Kurt glanced out the window to see who was there.

"There's only one of them." Blaine looked back at him, more assured.

"If it's just one, we can probably take him on. Quick, stay down."

"What about you?" Blaine shushed him as he crept towards the front door.

"Keep down. When I signal, run. Please Kurt, trust me." Blaine pleaded with him.

"Ok." Kurt nodded, as he knelt down, ready to run when Blaine signalled. The car door slammed shut, and footsteps crunched towards the house.

"I'm looking forward to this." A voice outside exclaimed. The doorknob turned excruciatingly slowly. Blaine took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. His hands clenched into fists, as he was ready to take on his attacker. The door opened, as Charlie stepped into the house.

"Hey Fairy, I'm back for some fun of my own -"

Blaine launched at Charlie, aiming his balled-up fists into his face. The attack took Charlie by surprise, but he didn't stumble. As Blaine brought his fist up, Charlie grabbed his wrist, and blocked the other fist with his forearm. He kneed Blaine in the groin quickly, causing him to slack. Charlie used his new advantage to shove Blaine against the nearest wall. He pinned his body with his own, moving his hands to Blaine's neck.

"You thought you could fight me? The illusions of grandeur really have got to you, haven't they Anderson?" His grip on Blaine's neck tightened, as Blaine tried to cry out. The lack of oxygen turned his face an alarming plum colour, causing him to choke on his own breath.

"What was that Anderson? Didn't quite catch that." Charlie said sadistically. Kurt watched in horror Blaine struggled against the huge boy. He was frantically trying to fight off Charlie, but he was too strong. Kurt edged behind Charlie, contemplating his next move. Neither boy had noticed him.

"You really picked the wrong guys to mess with." Before Charlie could turn his head, Kurt whacked him in the neck. Kurt made sure to hit the point of the neck that would cause unconsciousness. The effect was instant. Charlie fell heavily onto the ground as Kurt dodged out the way. His hold on Blaine slipped, causing him to fall with him. Luckily, Kurt rushed forward to catch him before he hit the floor.

"I've got you". He said reassuringly into Blaine's ear. Blaine coughed harshly, as he rubbed his swollen neck. He tried to say something, but the violent coughing interrupted his speech. Kurt set him gently on the ground, before rushing into the front room to retrieve the abandoned bottle of water. He grabbed it, and raced back into the hallway. He slid down the wall beside Blaine, who was still sputtering and panting.

"Here, drink this." He offered Blaine, screwing the lid off for him. Blaine took the bottle gratefully, gulping down the water at a fast rate. Kurt watched him intently, letting his eyes wander over Blaine's neck. He couldn't help but gasp at the new bruises forming there. Blaine finished drinking, before handing back the bottle to Kurt.

"Thanks." He said. Kurt took a swig of water, grateful as the cool liquid soothed his burning throat. He screwed the lid back on, setting the water beside him.

"Anytime." He snaked one arm around Blaine's waist , as Blaine dropped his head against the wall. He glanced over at Charlie's unmoving body.

"Nice move there. Didn't know you knew martial arts?" He turned his face to Kurt's.

"What can I say, I'm kind of a ninja." Kurt retorted, grinning wickedly at Blaine. Blaine nodded in approval.

"I bet you are. You'll have to show me some of your moves sometime."

"There's plenty more where they come from." Kurt winked, before standing up. He held out a hand for Blaine, which he happily took. Kurt pulled him up, and out the door with him, towards their freedom.


	37. Chasing Cars

Kurt and Blaine stumbled out of the door and onto the gravely pathway. They glanced around, trying to decide the best route to take.

"We should go through the woods. They won't be able to track us that way." Kurt contemplated. Blaine shook his head in disagreement.

"No, I think we should stick to the urban areas. We don't even know where we are." Blaine looked around once more, before his eyes settled on the abandoned car. He turned to Kurt, grinning with his new idea. Kurt, instantly knowing what Blaine was thinking, shook his head.

"No way Blaine. We are _not _stealing a car!"

"It's not stealing, it's borrowing. Although, it may mysteriously find itself in a ditch, or at the scrap yard."

"Blaine, I'm serious -"

"And so am I. Kurt, this could be our one chance to get home." Kurt thought for a moment, taking in Blaine's pleading eyes.

"Ok, let's do it." He said, resigned. They ran to the car, surprised to find it unlocked, and still running.

"I guess he wasn't planning on being here long." Blaine guessed. They opened the doors and slid into the seats. Kurt entered the driver's seat, as Blaine took the passenger's seat beside him. They belted up as Kurt stepped on the pedal, beginning to reverse. They grinned at each other, elated. They were finally free. However, Blaine's face fell, when he saw Charlie groggily appear at the doorway.

"Get back here, you little shits!" Charlie yelled. Blaine turned his head, to see the angry boy reach into his jacket.

"Kurt, he's got a gun!" Blaine's eyes widened in fear, as he turned the car in the right direction.

"If you don't get back here right now, I'll blow your heads off!"

"Kurt, step on it!" He slammed down on the accelerator, causing the car to stutter forwards. Blaine looked behind as the car lurched forward, to find Charlie standing behind them, pointing the gun in their direction. Kurt glanced in the rear-view mirror, horrified.

"Blaine, get down!" Blaine whipped his head forwards just in time. Bullets began to smatter the back window, sending shards of glass flying. Blaine flinched every time a shot was fired. They were almost at the road now, but Charlie wasn't giving up.

"You asked for it." He ran after the car, shooting aimlessly at his own vehicle. He had to bring them down. Dean was going to kill him if he didn't. Kurt continued on, focussed on getting them out of there.

"Hold on Blaine, we're nearly there." Out of nowhere, a bullet found Blaine's side window, causing it to collapse and splinter. Blaine cried out in agony as the glass dragged itself through his skin. Kurt snapped his head towards Blaine, frightened.

"Blaine?" Before Blaine could answer, another shot was fired, meaning Kurt had to revert his attention back to the road. He glanced in the side mirror, stunned to see Charlie _still _running after them. He pulled the trigger a couple more times, but no more bullets came out. Realising this, he threw the revolver down in frustration, and shook his fist at them like a badly caricatured pirate.

"We're going to get you. Just wait and see." He yelled out in anger, causing several birds to fly out of the nearby trees.

The car drove on, as it swerved out of sight from Charlie. He couldn't believe he let them get away! He couldn't understand what Blaine was doing out of the basement. He whipped out his phone, dialling Dean's number. It rang for a few moments, before Dean finally picked up on the last ring.

"What is it Charlie, I'm eating!"

"Boss, they're gone!" There was silence at the end of the phone. Charlie swallowed nervously.

"How?" Was all Dean asked.

"I don't know. I came back to find Anderson out of the basement. He must have set the other one free. They knocked me out and stole my car -"

"They knocked you out? Really Charlie, you couldn't have tried very hard if you let two fags beat you up." Charlie glowed red, humiliated.

"They're headed back to Lima, I think. I shot at them, and I think I hit Anderson, but I can't be too sure."

"Looks like we're going to have to cut them off. I just don't understand how this happened."

"Someone must have left the door unbolted. But who would be so careless to do that?"

"Careless… or maybe it was intended. But that's not the top priority right now. We need to get to them before they blab." Charlie's phone suddenly muted, indicating that the discussion was over. Charlie gulped, putting his phone away. When Dean was mad, he became murderous.

Sighing, he picked up the gun and put it back in his jacket. He was about to make his way back to the house, when the sound of sirens suddenly rang around his ears. Shit. Shifting his legs, he made his way back to the house quickly, and closed the door. He would be safe in here. His chest heaved in relief, as listened out intently for the sirens. However, his heart caught in his rib cage when he realised the sirens were getting louder and louder.

"It's just a fluke. They're probably headed somewhere else." He thought to himself. He couldn't get caught now, he just couldn't. He'd go to prison for sure. However tough Charlie appeared to be to his victims, inside he was much, much weaker than any of them. And deep down, he knew that. The sirens blared out at him, so loud and intrusive that they cut through the walls of the house. He now knew he was doomed.

"Come out with your hands up!" A female officer yelled out threateningly. He could just imagine a butch woman on the other side of the door, with a gun pointed at it, waiting for her prisoner to come crawling out. He shivered, making no attempt to move.

"If you don't come out, we will be forced to enter the property. So, one more time, come out with your hands above your heads!" Charlie yet again, did not move. He was safer staying where he was. There was another few moments of silence, before the officer began to speak again.

"Right, you have left us with no choice."

…

DI Tyler stood still, with her gun trained on the door. She gave the order for the squad to raid the house.

"Go, go, go!" The squad ran at the front door and windows. Several smashed the windows with their shields, while the others kicked down the front door, sending splintered shards of wood everywhere. They entered the house, shouting orders in an attempt to weasel out the culprits. DI Tyler had no idea how armed these boys would be, but she couldn't take her chances. The squad was necessary, with the number of people in the gang that could potentially be apprehended.

Shouting could be heard from the inside of the house, and DI Tyler knew it wasn't the officers. Vulgar cuss words bounced around, and gradually became louder as two officers pulled a teenage boy out of the house with them.

"You have no right to do this!" He yelled out as the officers frog marched him out of the house, and slammed him down onto the bonnet of DI Tyler's car. His face connected with the metal, as the bang reverberated around his ears. The officers grabbed his hands, pulling them back behind his back into handcuffs. He yelped out in pain, becoming more frustrated.

"I have rights you know! I haven't done anything!" One of the officers went into Charlie's jacket, and pulled out the empty gun.

"Does this belong to you?"

"It's a toy." Charlie lied through his teeth. The officer took a closer look.

"No, no it's not."

"What are you doing? What's with the handcuffs?"

DI Tyler stepped forward, while the officers pinned him down, afraid that he may jump up and try to run.

"What's your name?" She said fiercely. He rolled his eyes, as she got out her notebook. She laughed.

"Oh, you think attitude will help you? Just answer the question" She said sarcastically. He sighed.

"Charlie Walker."

"Charlie Walker, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say could be used against you as evidence in court." Charlie's eyes widened.

"What? But I haven't done anything!"

"You are arrested for conspiracy to kidnap and assault. The charges may be increased depending on what we find inside. If you cooperate, you may get off more lightly than your friends, but that just depends." Charlie stopped wrestling. He breathed erratically, sighing.

"I'm not going to rat on my friends." DI Tyler raised her eyebrow.

"Is that so? So where are they now? And more importantly, where are Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel?" Before he could answer, an officer came out of the house and marched up to the group.

"DI Tyler, could I possibly have a moment with you?" She nodded, and turned away from the wrestling officers and boy. The officer had a worried look on his face.

"Samson, what's wrong?" DI Tyler asked, suddenly concerned. What had he found?

"Well, we checked out the basement and found some splatters of blood. We'll need to get it verified, but it's definitely not more than a few days old. Also, we found a pair of handcuffs attached to the radiator in the front room."

"But what about the boys?"

"We don't know. We've checked all over the house, but we only found that one." He indicated to Charlie. DI Tyler's face fell.

"Maybe they've been moved somewhere else." Samson suggested.

"I'm going to take this boy into custody, but first I need to ask him a few questions. Keep searching for clues."

"On it." Samson disappeared back into the house, as DI Tyler turned back to Charlie. She was fuming now.

"My associate has just found some blood in the basement. Do you know anything about this?" Charlie shrugged.

"Not my house." DI Tyler slammed her hand down on the bonnet, next to his face, which made Charlie jump.

"There's no point lying, the more you do, the more you'll suffer. If you want to end up with a life sentence, so be it." Charlie's eyes widened in fear.

"No, please! You've got to understand, it's not me. I'm just a pawn. It's Dean you want."

"Dean Young?"

"Yeah, him."

"And why would I want him?"

"Because he's the one who kidnapped those fairies. He's the one who beat them up. He's the one who planned it all. We're all just following because we don't want to get killed." She ignored his derogatory term, but DI Tyler was surprised by his response. Usually the cocky ones took longer to question.

"Where is he now?"

"I'm not a rat."

"If you don't answer the questions, you will end up with a longer sentence, possibly life if you don't -"

"Ok, ok, he's at Burger King. He's there with everyone else." DI Tyler's eyes widened, but she noted it all down.

"And Kurt and Blaine? Where are they?"

"I have no idea. They stole my car, leaving me here in this cesspit."

"So they escaped?"

"Not for long."

"Why is that?"

"Because Dean and the others will be searching for them now." DI Tyler's heart flipped in her chest. Ignoring Charlie, she got out her radio, talking quickly into it.

"We have a bad situation here. We've caught one of the gang, but the others are not here. The victims have escaped, so are alive, but the other gang members are after them. We need back up. Send reinforcements to Burger King in Holgate, and send some others to patrol roads in Lima. The victims could be headed home for all we know. A helicopter would be useful right now."

She ended the conversation, with a sinking feeling. She thought this operation was going to be a lot simpler. She hoped Kurt and Blaine would get back to Lima before the bullies did.


	38. Betrayal

Dean shut his phone, clenching it tightly in his fist. The gang had been laughing, until they turned to see his stony face. The laughter stopped dead, as silence spread over the group. He looked as if he were about to hit something.

"Dean, is everything ok?" The nearest, stupidest boy to him asked. No one said anything as Dean scanned over their faces, one by one.

"They've escaped. Charlie went back to the house, but found Anderson out of the cellar, and Fairy out of the handcuffs." Everyone looked at him, gob smacked and fearful. They knew what was coming now.

"But, how? Both were locked up, right? The door is always locked." Said one of the more anxious members.

"That's what I'd like to know. I'm always careful with my victims. Any ideas how this could have happened, boys?" The entire circle looked at him blankly. Brock was careful to keep his face void of emotion. He glanced around at everyone's worried faces. His faze lingered for longer over at Nathan, ecstatic that he was finally going to break his enemy.

"Maybe Nathan knows something. I mean, he was the last one out of the house. Who knows what he could have done in that time?" Nathan shot daggers at Brock, but inside he was freaking out. If Dean thought he had let them escape, he would be killed. Calmly, he defended himself.

"I don't know anything about this, Brock. All I did was give Hummel a bottle of water. Do you seriously think I would let them out?" Nathan didn't know why Brock had always been on his case, why he was always out to get him. But he was secretly glad Kurt and Blaine had escaped - for now. He just hoped they could keep running.

"Hummel? See, you can't even call that fag 'Fairy." Brock turned to Dean. "I told you he couldn't be trusted. He's still friends with Anderson. It's the only explanation I can think of." Nathan hit back, trying to keep calm.

"With respect, Brock, Blaine and I were friends, but then he came out, and that all changed. We're no longer friends, and I have no intention on building those bonds again."

"It's just too perfect though. First you're friends with him, then you say you're not. Two years later, we get him, and the next day he's free. I think you've been lying to us all this time, Nathan." His mouth dropped in shock.

"I can't believe you think I would lie!" He turned to Dean. "I swear to you Dean, I don't know anything about their escape!"

Dean looked between his two comrades, trying to work out what was going on. He reckoned they one of them knew something, just from they way they were arguing. He just needed to work out which one it was. What Brock had said about Nathan's past tie with Blaine could well be true, but Dean also knew about Brock's huge envious streak. He knew Brock loathed Nathan, but Dean trusted Nathan more than the other boy. At least, he thought he did. He suddenly came up with an idea.

"Nathan, Brock has a point. You were the last one in the house, and you may still have sympathies with Anderson. I don't know, I'm not a mind reader. That makes you the number one suspect." Nathan's face fell as Brock's rose into a grin.

"But what about Charlie? What was he doing there on his own?" Nathan asked desperately.

"I don't know, Nath, but I know he wouldn't let them out. That would be going against his moral code, and he's not stupid enough to go against my wishes."

"And I am?"

"You have before." Nathan was stuck. How could he comeback from that blow? He tried his best to remain composed.

"I may have left initially, but I came back. My absence back then was nothing to do with Anderson. I think my return shows where my true loyalties lie." Dean eyed him up, making a decision he wasn't going to share with anyone else. He turned to Brock, now staring at him instead.

"The only reason Nathan was the last one out was because I asked him to talk to Fairy. If I recall, weren't you the last one out of the cellar, Brock?" Brock paled in fear, as the tables turned.

"I don't think so. We came up as a group." Brock lied. Dean looked across the rest of the gang.

"Is this true?" The rest looked to one another, their memories blank from the anxiety. It was such a small detail none of them had registered it at the time.

"I - I think so, Boss." One of the gang piped up. Dean scanned them again, before making his decision.

"Okay, let's vote on it. Boys, raise your hand if you think Nathan is telling the truth." The boys looked between each other, not knowing what to do. Slowly, one of them raised their hand. Nathan's stomach plummeted. He thought he was going to be sick. This couldn't be happening.

"Thank you Ryan. Now, raise your hand if you think Brock is telling the truth." The two remaining boys raised their hands, unsure about what else to do. Brock grinned in relief.

"Thank you guys. Nath, it appears most of the group thinks you are responsible."

"No, I knew nothing about it, I swear!" Nathan spluttered out, choking on his own words. He felt like he was suddenly on trial, and he'd been found guilty for a crime he didn't commit.

"But the evidence points to you." Brock said, provoking him. Nathan looked around at them all desperately, sweat beginning to trickle down his neck.

"But - but -"

"Nath, I have an idea." Dean suddenly interjected. "When we catch Anderson and his queen, you can be the one to shoot them." Nathan looked at him dumbfounded.

"Sorry?"

"Well, if you shoot them, I'll know you didn't let them out, and Brock will be punished. If you don't, I'll know it was you." Brock gulped nervously. He didn't know what Nathan would decide.

Nathan was torn. If he killed Kurt and Blaine, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. But if he didn't, he would die alongside them. But could he do that to his old friend? Blaine may hate him, but that didn't mean Nathan hated him back. Deep down, he knew he'd cared for Blaine all along. His homophobia had just got in the way. But he didn't want to die. God, he wanted to cling to life so, so bad. He was young, he wanted to live. He had to get out of Lima; that way he would survive. He could escape all this. His cowardice won, yet again.

"I'll do it," He said forcefully. Brock's mouth dropped, as he turned painfully white.

"Dean, please, give me the chance to prove myself. I'll do it. Actually, I would do more. I would take them and make sure that they -"

"Brock, please, your nerves are irritating me. I know you would, but I want to see Nathan in that situation." He turned to Nathan. "For now, I'm going to forget about this scandal. But as soon as we find them, that's when you make or break my trust. Got it?" Nathan nodded, the cold look back on his face. The vulnerability he had displayed suddenly slipped away.

"I understand perfectly," He said numbly.

"Good." He snapped. "Charlie reckons they're headed for Lima. We can still cut them off if we leave now." Dean stood up, his unfinished meal left behind him. The gang followed nervously, unsure about the new series of events. Nathan looked over at Brock, who was staring back at him. Brock's face was pale, but as soon as he saw Nathan looking at him, he winked, giving him a sly smile. Nathan's heart burst, realising Brock knew more than he was letting on. He knew then that Brock had left the door unlocked, but that he would pay the price.

**Next time: Where are Kurt and Blaine? Will they make it back to Lima?**


	39. Escaping Smoothly

Kurt glanced across the car at Blaine, concerned. Blaine kept his eyes fixed on the side window, remaining stubbornly silent. Every once in a while he would wince, as he pulled out the small shards of glass in his arm. Kurt had offered to stop and take them out for him, but Blaine had stated alarmingly that they should keep moving, that Kurt should just ignore the whining. Kurt had argued that Blaine wasn't whining, but Blaine ignored him and continued to pull them out. Eventually, he pulled them all out. He heaved out a sigh of relief, as all his muscles relaxed from the tension. If he hadn't been injured, Kurt knew Blaine would be bouncing up and down in excitement about their freedom.

"Blaine, are you ok?" He asked gently, trying to start conversation. Blaine nodded, still looking out the window glumly. Kurt shifted his eyes between the road and Blaine, still not convinced about his boyfriend's welfare.

"You sure?" Blaine pulled his eyes away from the window to look at Kurt.

"It's just - it feels too perfect." Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean about how we escaped. The door was unlocked, the keys hanging up outside - it just feels like they wanted us to escape." Kurt took this in, processing everything Blaine had just said.

"That's a lot to plan. Surely letting us escape would make it more complicated for them? It might make it fun, or whatever, but they're laying a lot on the line. I don't think they would be so reckless." Blaine swallowed, looking away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Silence settled again, but Kurt knew there was more bothering Blaine.

"What else are you thinking about Blaine? Is it your arm?" Blaine glanced down at his arm, the red liquid trickling down his arm in small streams. The marks hurt, but they weren't that sore. When they first dragged through his skin, it had been like fire, but now there was only a small throbbing ache. He wasn't thinking about his arm at all.

"I'm just really, really glad you're alive." He said simply, looking at his feet.

"But?"

"I have this really, really bad feeling that something is going to happen - to you. I know it sounds ridiculous, and I don't want to scare you, but -" Blaine's breathing suddenly became shallower as the anguish took him over. Kurt looked at him again, trying to reassure him.

"Hey, Blaine, nothing is going to happen to me, or you. I promise. We're going to get home, and those idiots are going to end up behind bars. We are going to survive this. Ok?" Blaine looked up in surprise, to find Kurt looking at him through determined eyes. Just seeing Kurt being brave and strong made Blaine feel instantly better. Blaine nodded, suddenly ashamed about his small outburst.

"Sorry, I just panicked. I didn't mean to sound like a headless chicken." Kurt laughed a little, before replying.

"It's okay, don't apologise for being scared." He looked at Blaine again. "I'm scared about losing you too." They shared a look, before Kurt turned back to the road. As he drove, he felt fingers climbing onto his leg, before they lay flat. Kurt looked back to Blaine, finding him slightly bent towards him, with his hand resting on Kurt's thigh. They gave each other a small smile.

…

Blaine held onto Kurt's leg for a while. It let him know that they were still together, alive, even after everything that had happened. He still couldn't believe they were free. Kurt looked over at him, smiling contently.

"How's the arm?" Blaine glanced down at his arm, as it remained unchanged from earlier.

"It's okay, doesn't hurt so much." Kurt frowned.

"I should get you to the hospital first. I don't like the look of that blood." Blaine shook his head.

"I'll be okay. We should get back to your Dad's first, let him know you're all right."

"What about your family? Won't your Dad be home by now?" Kurt asked. Blaine's smile slipped from his face.

"Yeah, I think he will be."

"We should let him know too." Blaine made a non-committal sound in response.

"Blaine, he'd want to know."

"I wouldn't want to bother him." Kurt sighed.

"Blaine, I know you and your Dad don't see eye to eye, but he's your father. He cares about you."

"He'd just see it as an inconvenience. Another mess he has to clean up." Blaine said miserably.

"Blaine, he wouldn't see it like that."

"Why wouldn't he? That's how he always saw it." Kurt finally snapped. He didn't want Blaine to believe the crap he was telling himself.

"Blaine Anderson, you are so frustrating sometimes!" Blaine blinked, taken aback.

"What?"

"Your father would not see this as an 'inconvenience.' He would _kill _those bullies for putting you through this."

"How can you know that?"

"Because you don't see the way he looks at you when your back is turned. Blaine, he loves you." Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but let the words die on his tongue. He was so jealous of Kurt and Burt's relationship. He wished his dad was more understanding of him. Kurt sensed Blaine's uneasiness.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Blaine squeezed his hand around Kurt's thigh slightly tighter.

"Don't worry about it. I get it, I was moaning again. Bad Blaine." The joke made Kurt laugh a little, but he didn't like how Blaine hid his discomfort behind a smoke-screen of humour. He decided to change the subject, for now.

"What do you think will happen when we get home?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I think your family will be ecstatic to see you, and Burt will call the police."

"What are we going to say about… Quinn?" Kurt's voice broke slightly as he said her name. Blaine squeezed his thigh again.

"We'll just have to answer the questions they ask us. People will want to know the full story." Kurt nodded sadly, before his eyes widened.

"I - I still can't believe they did that to her! God, that was only yesterday!" Kurt's voice gradually increased in desperation, as the weight of the situation shook him to the core. Blaine, hearing Kurt's distress, moved his hand from Kurt's leg, up his body, before resting it on his shoulder. He rubbed it kindly.

"Kurt, they are _not _going to get away with this. I promise you, they are going to pay." Kurt glanced at Blaine, taking in the bruises, scars, marks and blood on his body.

"Oh yeah, they're going to pay all right. They think they can hurt you like that and get away with it?"

"Kurt -"

"They almost killed you Blaine -"

"Kurt -"

"and they hurt you so much -"

"Kurt look out!"

"What?" A car came rushing out of nowhere, as it sped towards them at an alarming rate Kurt stopped breathing. All he could see was the red Vauxhall Corsa rushing towards them, obviously not going to slow down. What was it even doing on the wrong side of the road? At the last moment, Kurt swerved to the left, out of the way of the incoming vehicle. However, he swerved too much to the left. As the other car vanished around the corner, Kurt and Blaine were sent head-first into a ditch. The car didn't stop moving, as they sped towards a huge boulder planted into the ground.

"Kurt, step on the breaks! We're going to crash!" Kurt clenched his teeth in tension as the car bounced around him. He turned the wheel desperately, as he slammed on the breaks.


	40. Breakdown

**Sorry for the long wait, but as usual education and exams get in the way. However, I will now be updating more often. Thanks for sticking with me for this long. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>The car spun round and round, not showing any signs of slowing. Kurt and Blaine were thrown about the car, as they were restrained by their seatbelts. Kurt's heart thumped in his chest as he pushed down hard on the breaks, wishing that the car would just stop. At the increased pressure on the breaks, the car suddenly began to slow. The huge boulder had been averted, and the car slowed enough to a stop. The engine switched itself off, as the car finally died on them. Heavy breathing resonated around the car, as the boys processed what had just happened. Kurt turned his head towards Blaine.<p>

"Are…you…okay?" He asked between breaths. Blaine looked back at him and nodded. However, he was trembling violently.

"Y-yeah. You?" Kurt nodded back, but began to apologise immediately.

"I'm so sorry Blaine! I only took my eyes off the road for a second." He looked down, ashamed of himself. He had nearly brought Blaine to his death, after escaping the horrific events they had just been through. Blaine touched his arm gently.

"Hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault, Kurt. That guy was on the wrong side of the road." Kurt regulated his breathing, as he laid his head back on the head-rest. Blaine continued to stroke Kurt's arm tenderly.

"God, why does all the shit happen to us? Can't we catch a break?" Kurt continued to breathe deeply, trying to stop the build up of a panic attack. He looked behind him, wincing as he did so, to see how far from the road they were. "Oh no. How are we supposed to get back up there?" Blaine looked behind him as well, but kept his hand on Kurt's arm.

"Uh-oh…" The ditch they had fallen into was fairly deep, and the road was situated at the top. If they even managed to turn the car around, they would have to push the car up the mound, which in itself was pretty dangerous.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked, eyes wide in panic. Blaine, seeing Kurt's alarm, tried to reassure him.

"Kurt, it's all right. We're just going to have to walk the rest of the way. I don't think we can shift this thing out of here."

"But, what if they catch up with us?" Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, smoothing his thumb over it.

"We'll be ok. We'll get back to Lima before they've figured out what's happened." Kurt hoped he was right.

"You're right, we can't be that far. We could find a phone booth and call my Dad." Kurt noticed a side pocket in the side of the seat, which was filled with coins. He picked out a few dollars, and placed them in his pocket. Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Check you out, rebel. Didn't think stealing was your thing." Kurt pouted at him.

"At least I tried not to steal the car."

"Yet in a way, you did." Kurt punched him lightly on his good arm.

"Be quiet you. Come on, let's go." They left the car on their sides, and met up at the back. Blaine glanced back at the abandoned vehicle.

"You know what's ironic?" Kurt looked at him, puzzled.

"What is?" Blaine turned to him, clearly pleased with himself.

"That we're leaving the car in a ditch after all." Kurt rolled his eyes, as he pulled Blaine by the hand, back to the road.

…

Thirty minutes later, the boys were staggering along the road, feeling as if they were going nowhere. The summer sun beat down on them, making them hotter and more exhausted. They hadn't eaten for about 24 hours, and had only shared a bottle of water between them, so naturally they were already lethargic. The adrenaline of the chase beginning to wear off. Blaine in particular was struggling, as the blood from the glass cuttings dripped down his arm at regular intervals. The dizziness began to increase as the pain set in. Kurt walked by his side, glancing worriedly at his boyfriend. They didn't talk much, as they focused on getting back to civilisation.

Blaine's head spun as he took each step. As Kurt spoke, his voice echoed around his mind harshly.

"Blaine, do you need to stop?" Blaine's stomach rumbled in response, as the immense hunger caught up with him. His limbs became heavier and more lethargic. He tried to shake his head, but instead started swaying on the spot.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt, I can't walk much further. It's so hot." He tried to fan himself, which caused him to overbalance. As he began to fall, Kurt caught him around the middle.

"Blaine!" He cried out as he lurched forward. Blaine continued to sag in his arms, so Kurt lay him down in the grass. Blaine looked up at him blearily.

"Kurt, it - it hurts. I just want to sleep." He gritted his teeth, but the attention wasn't drawn from the pain. He was so, so pale. Kurt didn't know what to do. They had to keep moving, but Blaine wasn't in a fit state to walk that far.

"Blaine, we've got to keep going." He stroked Blaine's forehead. "Would it help if you rested?" Blaine thought for a moment, before sadly nodding.

"If I could just lie down for a bit, I'd be all right. But we've got to get home. I don't want to slow you down." Kurt looked Blaine up and down. Blaine was smaller than him, and Kurt knew that all the dancing at Glee club had toughened him up. He was pretty strong now…

"Blaine, I need you to stand for a moment. Can you do that?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, ok." Kurt reached under his arms, pulling him to his feet.

"I'm going to carry you for a bit. It might not be very comfortable, but -" Blaine, who was leaning heavily on Kurt, cut him off.

"No way, you'll do your back in!"

"But Blaine, you can't walk."

"I can, I just need to try -" He attempted walking out of Kurt's arms, but he couldn't shift his entire body weight, due to his exhaustion.

"Blaine, please trust me on this. It's just until you can walk again, ok?" Blaine sighed reluctantly.

"All right, but please be careful of yourself." Kurt nodded, as he crouched down for Blaine to clamber onto his back. Blaine jumped slightly, using the little strength he had to swing his legs around Kurt's waist, and wrap his arms around his neck. Kurt stood up, pulling Blaine's legs up to secure him into place. Blaine had to say, it was a relief to have the pressure taken off his feet.

"Comfortable?" Kurt asked. Blaine, who had his chin resting on Kurt's shoulder, smiled into it.

"Very." Kurt gave a small laugh, before setting off along the road. Blaine wasn't very heavy, but Kurt could already see that he wouldn't be able to hold him for a long time.

"It's so high up here." Blaine stated. Kurt grinned.

"That, my love, is the view that normal people usually see." Kurt could feel Blaine pouting.

"I thought the hobbit jokes were over?"

"Not a chance."

"But we agreed."

"I love you, my hobbit." Immediately, Blaine's defences fell, and Kurt could feel him grinning into his shoulder. Blaine moved his head, pressing a kiss to his neck. Kurt smiled, but kept his focus on the road ahead of them. All the time they shared tender moments, both were unaware of the car speeding towards them…


	41. Happiness

Kurt walked for miles and miles, as he shifted Blaine up his back. Blaine had fallen asleep, as his arms dangled down by his sides. Kurt kept a firm grip on his legs, bending slightly to stop Blaine from falling. Kurt was strong, but his arms were beginning to ache with the strain of Blaine's weight pulling him down. He ignored it as best he could, but he began to walk slower and slower. He turned his head to the side, where Blaine's head hung next to him. His breath ghosted over Kurt's skin. He let himself smile, as Blaine's eyes began to flutter open.

"Hey you. Good sleep?" Kurt asked cheerfully. Blaine's eyes widened, as he blinked into the sunlight.

"Yeah, brilliant. You're still carrying me?"

"Blaine, your powers of deduction are astounding. Yes, I'm still carrying you." Kurt quipped, but with a playful tone to his voice. Blaine looked down at the ground.

"I think you can put me down now." Kurt stopped walking.

"You sure?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah." Kurt bent down, to allow Blaine to slide off his back and onto the ground. As Blaine's feet hit the ground, Kurt twisted so he could hold him around the torso. Blaine stood up straight.

"Are you good to walk?" Kurt asked cautiously. Blaine nodded.

"I feel loads better thanks, so I think so." He took a step forward, experimentally, and took another and another. Kurt hovered behind all the while, just in case.

"Kurt, it's ok. I'm not going to fall over." Relieved, Kurt moved away from him and stretched his arms out in front of himself. He tried to iron out some of the knots in his muscles. Blaine turned, noticing Kurt's discomfort.

"How long did you carry me for?" He asked as he moved behind Kurt.

"I don't know. Maybe an hour?" Kurt continued to flex his arms, as Blaine winced.

"You must ache all over." Kurt shrugged.

"It's not too bad." Blaine brought his good arm up to Kurt's shoulder, using his fingers to massage the tight muscles. He pinched the skin between his finger and thumb, trying to release some of the pressure.

"Thanks." Kurt said simply, as he smiled at Blaine. Blaine stepped back in front of his boyfriend.

"Thank you for carrying me all that way, Kurtie-Pie. Without you, I wouldn't be here." Kurt groaned.

"I warned you about Kurtie-Pie. Remember, bye bye Katy Perry." Blaine smirked.

"Good luck finding them. I've hidden them somewhere you'll _never _think of looking. Kurtie-Pie." Kurt raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"They're under your bed, aren't they?" Blaine looked gob smacked.

"How did you know?"

"Because I'm a mind reader. But since you called me that again, it won't just be Katy Perry suffering. Pink will have to go too." Blaine's face fell.

"Please Kurt, not Pink!" Kurt looked at him amused.

"Perhaps if you're good, I'll reconsider." Blaine looked at him, before taking his hand, entwining their fingers.

"Am I being good now?" Kurt shrugged.

"It's a start." They grinned at each other, as Blaine swung their hands between them lightly. Blaine pulled Kurt to walk with him, when suddenly he spotted a sign.

"Kurt - I think - I think we're home. I think we're in Lima!" Sure enough, there were the four letters in black and white, that told them they'd made it.

"I've never been so glad to see Lima," Kurt exclaimed. Blaine was positively bouncing up and down.

"We made it Kurt, we made it!" He pulled Kurt into a hug, spinning him round and round. Kurt found Blaine's excitement infectious. Blaine broke the hug suddenly after a few spins. "Hey Kurt, I'll race you to the sign!" Before Kurt could decline, Blaine set off towards the sign. Kurt laughed.

"You're such a kid!" Blaine looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe - but I'm winning!" Kurt's competitive streak kicked in. When it came to competition, he never backed down.

"Oh, it's on Warbler!" He raced after Blaine, easily catching up due to his longer legs. Blaine glanced behind him, increasing his pace when he saw Kurt gaining on him.

"No fair, you have longer legs!"

"You had a head start, Hobbit." Blaine mock-scowled at him.

"I thought we agreed, no more hobbit jokes!"

"I thought we agreed, no more Kurtie-Pie!" Kurt flew past him, as he turned around, running backwards, and began to egg him on. "Come on then, come and get me!"

"You really shouldn't have done that!" Blaine said menacingly, as he began to speed up. Kurt continued to jog backwards, waiting for Blaine to catch him.

"I'm getting old here." Kurt yawned jokingly. Blaine sprinted, almost neck and neck with Kurt. However, as he approached his tormenting boyfriend, he suddenly tripped. Before Kurt could respond, Blaine crashed into him. Together, they fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Kurt fell flat on his back, with Blaine hard on his chest. For a moment, they lay confused and breathless. Blaine raised his head, checking Kurt.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Kurt looked up at him, laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" After seeing Kurt laughing, Blaine joined in.

"Me too." The laughter continued for a few seconds, before they became aware of their positions. Kurt immediately started blushing. It was one thing to be wrapped around one another when they thought death was approaching, but it was completely different now that they were free. Not for the first time in his life, Kurt's awkwardness shone through. He glanced at Blaine, smiling shyly. He was about to suggest they stand up, but then he caught the look Blaine was giving him. His eyes were dark as he watched Kurt intently, as if he were seeing him for the first time. It reminded him of the way Blaine had looked at him back in the dark; deep, desperate and longing. Kurt fidgeted.

"Blaine, you're staring at me again."

"I know." He answered simply. This time he didn't snap out of his trance. Instead, he moved closer to Kurt's face, gazing into his eyes. Kurt's chest heaved, as his intake of breath suddenly stopped. Not saying anything, Blaine moved his hand under Kurt's neck to support his head. This pushed their foreheads together. Kurt closed his eyes in anticipation.

"I'm so in love with you, Kurt." Kurt half-smiled, half-gasped at Blaine's words. Declarations of love had passed through them frequently the night before, but out in the sun, free, Blaine's words had a powerful resonance. Before Kurt could reply, Blaine closed the gap, pressing his lips to Kurt's. He instantly smiled into the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. They embraced for several minutes, before they breathlessly pulled apart. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's chest, breathing deeply.

"You take my breath away." Kurt said above him. Blaine raised his head off Kurt's chest to look at him. Kurt gazed back up at him, as he raised his hand to trace over Blaine's face.

"We should get going," Blaine whispered softly. Kurt kept his fingers where they were.

"In a minute." Blaine leant down, pressing small kisses into his neck. He placed them strategically, leading up to below Kurt's ear. He squirmed beneath him. Moving his lips to his ear, he whispered;

"Come on baby." Kurt sighed, as Blaine slid off him. They helped each other off the ground, and grinned like drunk idiots.

"Looks like it was a draw." Blaine suddenly said. Kurt blinked in confusion.

"What was a draw?"

"The race. We both fell past the sign." Kurt glanced around. Sure enough, they had passed it without even noticing.

"You think it was a draw?" Blaine nodded triumphantly.

"I know it was." Kurt shook his head.

"No."

"No?"

"We both won. You and I, we did win." Blaine looked impressed.

"Quoting back?" Kurt nudged him gently.

"Don't knock it, I never use second hand statements. You should be happy."

"I am happy." Blaine took his hand. Kurt rolled his eyes, but didn't attempt to hide his affection.

…

The couple knew they were in Lima, but it wasn't a part either had ever been too before. They walked close together, apprehensively. The entire area was a grey blur.

"Blaine, do you know where we are?" Blaine looked around, completely lost.

"No, but if we keep going straight, we should hit the town centre eventually." A car door slammed nearby, sending the boys flying into each other's arms.

"Just a car." Kurt muttered, clutching Blaine's hand tightly. They trembled as they continued the journey, unsure how to act in civilisation. They'd only been out of it for 48 hours, but everything was so strange. It was hard to believe the world had still existed all the time they had been trapped. They remained side by side as they walked. Up ahead, Kurt could make out a box shape.

"Blaine, there's a phone box!" He grinned, before pulling Blaine after him. It was in a sorry state, with smashed windows and graffiti, but the phone appeared to be working. Kurt stepped into it cautiously, while Blaine held the door open. Kurt put a dollar in the slot and dialled his home number. The ringing began, and Kurt glanced at Blaine, who smiled back encouragingly. A voice suddenly filled the phone, and sent shock waves through Kurt's body.

"Hello, Burt Hummel here. What can I do for you?" Kurt was shocked by how tired his Dad sounded.

"Dad, it's me. It's Kurt."


	42. Lima Foot Chase

There was silence at the end of the phone.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Kurt's eyes suddenly began to water. He didn't think he would hear his Dad's voice again.

"Yeah, it's me." He repeated, smiling a little. Burt gasped at the end of the line.

"Are - are you safe?"

"Yeah, we're safe."

"Blaine's with you?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"Thank god you're both okay. What happened? Where are the little punks who did this?" Burt began to rattle off questions before Kurt could stop him.

"Dad - Dad calm down. I don't know where the Neanderthals are, and I'll explain everything when we see you, but my dollar is about to run out, so -"

"Where are you? I'll come and get you."

"We're in Lima, but we don't know which part."

"Can you describe it to me?" Kurt looked around at the concrete street.

"There's a pub at the end of the road, and a hairdresser's at the opposite end."

"That sounds like Parker Avenue. Wait by the phone box, I'm coming to get you."

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"I'm - I'm so sorry this happened. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on."

"Kurt, none of this is your fault. I'm sure Blaine will tell you the same. I'm just so happy you're safe."

Kurt's words stuck in his throat. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too son."

"Dad, can you call Blaine's Dad? Let him know Blaine's safe."

"Kurt, Blaine's father was the one who told me about this." Kurt was confused.

"How did he know what happened?"

"He brought your pretty blonde friend here with him. He found her walking along the highway." Kurt's eyes widened, as his heart started thumping hard in his chest.

"Which pretty blonde friend?"

"Quinn Fabray." Kurt's heart stopped.

"Sorry? Did you just say Quinn came to the house?" He glanced at Blaine, who looked at him with a quizzical yet shocked expression.

Burt was patient. "Yes, Quinn. The girl Finn used to date."

"Dad are you sure? Last time I checked, Quinn was dead."

"No Kurt, she's very much alive. I know I get your friends mixed up sometimes, but I remember Quinn. I even dropped her home to her mother's." Kurt's mouth dropped.

"But - but we heard gunshots."

"Kurt, they were probably messing with you. She's fine now, but she was pretty shaken up. She was bruised and battered, but she'll be okay. But I'll explain everything when I get there. Stay put and I'll be there soon. Say hi to Blaine."

"See you soon Dad."

"Kurt, I'm so glad you're okay. See you in a bit." Kurt hooked the phone up, and followed Blaine out of the booth.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked, as Kurt turned to him with a huge grin on his face.

"Quinn's alive!" Kurt exclaimed, as Blaine's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" He asked, dumbfounded. Kurt nodded, as happy tears streamed down his face.

"Your Dad found her walking along the highway, and brought her straight to my family." Kurt jumped at Blaine, pulling him into a hug. "She's alive! We're free! We're going home!" He was giddy with joy, as he let go of Blaine and began to bounce up and down. Blaine smiled at him with deep affection radiating from him.

"So what's happening now?" Kurt stopped bouncing.

"Dad is coming to get us. He said wait buy the phone booth."

"What did he say about my Dad?" Kurt looked into his face, as he sobered up.

"He knows that we were kidnapped. He knows who did it, and he knows you're safe."

"Right. Okay then." Blaine's face fell slightly. Kurt noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong with that? He'll be glad to see you." Blaine shrugged his shoulders, then hunched in on himself slightly.

"What if…" He tailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. Kurt took a step towards him, as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" He asked gently. Blaine didn't meet his eyes.

"What if… what if my Dad stops me from seeing you? After all this, what if he takes me away from you?" Kurt's face dropped, but he didn't let Blaine see.

"Blaine, I don't think he's that cruel -"

"It wouldn't be an act of cruelty to him. He'd see it as an act of kindness. He wants me safe, but he wants me wrapped in cotton wool all the time. But I can't be apart from you! I need you now more than ever!" He curled himself into Kurt's chest, as he buried his head into the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt, surprised by the sudden embrace, swayed for a moment before gaining his balance. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, hating to see his boyfriend so vulnerable.

"Blaine, shhh. I love you, I'm not going anywhere. If a bunch of homophobes can't pull us apart, who can? Even if you're Dad does try to distance us, I won't stop fighting until I get to see you, okay?" Blaine raised his head out of Kurt's neck, and looked up at him.

"I really love you," he said quietly, as he began to smile again. For now, the storm had passed. Kurt, trying to lighten the mood, looked down at himself and made a repulsed face.

"Look how filthy I am! I've never felt to unclean in my entire life!" He felt his hair, horrified to find it defying gravity as it remained standing after his fingers left it. "My hair is so messy! I look terrible!" Blaine stifled a laugh. Kurt narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's so funny?" Blaine tried to stop laughing. He looked down, giving Kurt the once over. The blood and bruises remained, looking even darker against his porcelain skin in the daylight, but he was now also covered in dirt from the fall earlier. His hair stuck up in different directions, making him look like a rock-star.

"Well, if it helps, I think you look hot." Kurt blinked in surprise, blushing deeply. Blaine winked at him, before leaning in to kiss Kurt's cheek. The pink became a deep crimson.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Kurt gently punched him, but smiled as the raised eyes to his face. He glanced over Blaine's shoulder, but what he saw stopped his content heart in its tracks. It couldn't be! Blaine felt Kurt stiffen next to him.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"We have to leave right now."

"But your Dad is -"

"Blaine look!" Blaine turned, and saw the group of people he detested above all others. They had their backs turned to the couple, but they were there. They were real. Kurt began to back up, pulling Blaine with him.

"Come on, before they see us." They turned silently, and began walking in the opposite direction. However, they could not move perfectly. Blaine stepped on some of the broken glass, causing it to snap and crack.

"Hey, look who it is!"

"Boss, there they are!" Kurt and Blaine didn't need to turn around. At their voices, they broke into a run. They pelted along the street, as heavy footsteps thudded behind them.

"Kurt, turn left!" Blaine told him, as the road turned into another. They sprinted around the corner, hoping to confuse the gang. Instead, the gang began to gain on them.

"Get back here, you scum!" Brock called out. Kurt's arm pumped hard as he gained speed. Beside him, Blaine pumped just as hard as the adrenaline surged through their bodies. Kurt hardly noticed himself breathing; all he saw were the different pathways they should take. All he heard was his footsteps and Blaine breathing next to him. They turned another corner, which led them onto the main street.

Cars were blocking up the road as they sped along, and people bustled about their daily business. A car halted just before reaching Kurt, almost knocking into him. An angry driver beeped his horn in frustration. Kurt put his hand up in apology, but continued to run as the driver gestured rudely at him. They dodged between vehicles, desperately trying to get to the other side. Blaine chanced a look behind them, and saw the gang spill onto the street. They looked up and down the boulevard. Dean glanced across the road, and zoned in on Blaine. He gestured to his boys, and Blaine knew they wouldn't give up.

He looked over at Kurt as they made it to the other side, and took his hand.

"This way!" He pulled Kurt with him as he began to sprint down the street. They darted between people, apologising as they did so. The bullies behind them barged into people, not noticing them fall to the floor. One of the bullies knocked into a larger man, probably unintentionally. The large man began to swear and rant at the bullies, causing their attention to slip off Kurt and Blaine momentarily.

"Kurt, in here!" Blaine tugged Kurt into a clothes shop, and marched them to the back.

"Blaine, where are we going?"

"Somewhere they won't find us." The shop assistants gave them strange looks as they passed, but Blaine was so focused he didn't notice. Kurt did though, as he saw one member of staff talk into a hand-held device.

"Blaine, they're calling security!" Blaine got them to the fire exit, and pushed down on the handle. They ran out into a back alleyway, the smell of rubbish hanging thickly in the air. They heard loud voices crash behind them, so they quickly set off. Their hands remained tightly bound together, as they worked through the network of pathways.

"Blaine - Blaine - stop for a minute. I think we lost them!" Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine glanced behind, breathing just as heavily.

"I think you're right." They leant against the brick wall. Blaine looked over at Kurt. "We did it again, baby. We got away." Kurt smiled back at him.

"They can't catch us."

"Actually, we just did." Their exit was blocked one end by Charlie, Ryan and the others, while the other end was blocked by Dean, Nathan and Brock. There was nowhere to run.

* * *

><p><strong>A few chapters left, and the story will be concluded... but what will happen? Let me know what you guys want to happen :)<strong>


	43. Rage, Rage, Against The Dying

Dean stepped towards them, as the rest of the gang blocked off the exits. Kurt and Blaine reached for each other's hands instinctively, but this time they were not berated for touching. Maybe it made the game more exciting for the captors. The bastards. Dean continued to walk towards them, taking his sweet time about it. Anger flared behind his eyes.

"How did you get out?" He asked scathingly. Blaine placed himself between Kurt and Dean, covering Kurt's body with his own. He continued to clutch onto Kurt's hand, shaking.

"Someone left the door unlocked." Dean's eyes blackened.

"If you'd stayed put, I might have spared you, but now you will pay for the consequences -"

"We know about Quinn." Kurt interjected. Dean blinked in surprise.

"What do you know about her?"

"We know she's alive." Blaine answered. Dean shrugged.

"And?"

"You told me Kurt was dead. You made me believe he was gone, but he's here, right now. And now we know Quinn's alive. You messed around with our heads, our bodies. You made us believe we were dead. Yet here we are. What did you want from us?" Blaine spat out. Dean smirked at the outburst, as he folded his arms and took another step forward.

"Blaine oh Blaine, oh Blaine, I think being cushioned by your rich father has increased your naivety."

"Don't talk about my Dad." Blaine said through gritted his teeth. Dean put his hand on his chest in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I insult poor Blainers? I'm ever so sorry, where are my manners? My apologies." He bowed, before running at Blaine and Kurt. He rammed into them, knocking over Kurt. Blaine reached out for him, but ended up falling after him. As they landed heavily, the dust on the ground flew up, engulfing them in more dirt. Blaine covered his body over Kurt's, trying to shelter him from Dean's vengeful gaze. Dean smirked down at them.

"Poor ickle Blaine. I know how your mind works; with your compassion, your music and your happy-go-lucky nature, you thought you would overcome me eventually. You and Mcgregor thought we wouldn't find you, but we did." The gang sniggered behind him. At the mention of Rory, Blaine's hold on Kurt immediately tightened. Kurt could feel Blaine's tension radiating through him as he was held.

"You may have survived the first round, but you're going to end up like McGregor eventually. Alone, and then silenced." Kurt's eyes widened at the new information. Rory had been 'silenced'? Looking at Blaine, he seemed to know, as he began to tremble even more violently. Blaine looked at him, then looked down at the ground in shame and defeat.

"The F on your body, it's a symbol. I'm surprised you haven't tried to change. But then you parade around with that - thing, like its normal. But there's only one way you'll learn." Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened as Dean, yet again, took out the revolver from his jacket. Blaine tried even harder to keep Kurt under him, but Kurt was having none of it. Dean cruelly stroked the gun in his hands, before calling out;

"Nathan, can you come here please?" Slowly, Nathan stepped out of the group, and made his way over to his master.

"Yes Boss?" Dean handed Nathan the revolver, nodding encouragingly. Nathan took it in his hands, unsure.

"It's your turn to show me what you've got. Show me whether you're as loyal to me as you claim to be." Dean stepped back, leaving Nathan to look down at the terrified boys. Confusion was etched onto their faces, but Blaine's expression also held unfathomable hatred. Carefully, Nathan raised the gun to cover their chests, as he squinted his eyes to aim.

"Hey, stand up ladies. Make Nathan feel the true impact of each hit." The couple remained transfixed. "I said STAND UP!" Dean bellowed.

Hesitantly, Kurt let his fingers lightly trace the part of Blaine's back he could reach, before he removed himself from his arms. Blaine looked at him in surprise, as Kurt began to stand on his feet. Blaine allowed himself to be pulled up, uncertain about what would follow. Once Blaine was on his feet, Kurt gently dusted him down. He took his time, making sure that Blaine was not so dirty, while he paid little attention to his own state. He made sure his hands never left Blaine's body.

Once Kurt was finished, Blaine tried to cover his body again, as he pulled Kurt's head into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso, trying to cover the trembling boy. Blaine whispered reassurances into Kurt's ear, even though Nathan could clearly see the tears trailing down his scarred cheeks. Even now, Blaine was braver than Nathan ever could be. Shaking, Nathan's finger began to tug on the trigger. How he wished he was on the other side of the barrel, yet he was thankful he wasn't. He would welcome the darkness, but at the same time he clung desperately to the light. Was that even possible? To hate yourself so much that you wished for death, yet when it came to it, you wanted to live so bad you would literally fight to the death to keep your life. Sweat began to trickle down his face, as his finger continued to press down slowly.

He could do this. No, no he couldn't. He couldn't kill someone. Yes he could. He'd done it before. Not directly, but he had been responsible. He could do it. He would do it. But this was Blaine. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. But he had too.

Blaine held Kurt in his arms, not wanting to let go. Kurt openly wept, as he tried to raise his head to look at Blaine. Blue met hazel, and locked onto each other.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt whispered. Blaine choked, as he tightened his hold on Kurt.

"I love you too." Neither turned to look at their executioner, as they both wanted to be the last person the other saw.

"Okay Nathan, when I countdown, you will shoot."

"One." Blaine pulled Kurt closer.

"Two." Lips met in the middle, passionately melded together.

"Three." Kurt closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

"Actually Nath, never mind, give it here." Nathan, who still had his finger on the trigger, blinked out of his trance.

"What?" Dean gestured for him to hand it over.

"Nath, I've changed my mind. Your aim is crap. Give it here." Nathan handed him the gun, still very confused. Blaine pulled back from the kiss, and looked at the gang in bemusement. Kurt opened his lids, and looked into Blaine's eyes. Blaine turned back to look at him, sharing the confusion through an unspoken conversation.

"What's going on?" Kurt mouthed, still trembling in Blaine's arms. Blaine stroked his cheek.

"I don't know." He whispered back. Together, they turned to look at Dean, who now pointed the gun at them. Oh, that's what was happening.

"I've decided it's my duty to do this. Nathan can prove his loyalty another time. This is my turn. So, any last words?" Dean spat at the couple. Blaine stood absolutely paralysed in Kurt's arms, while Kurt's face contorted in anger.

"Fuck off." Dean shrugged at the curse.

"Well, if that's all you can come up with. Adios." Nathan's heartbeat suddenly accelerated. He looked between the bully and the victims; one of them had been his friend. And by friend, he meant a real friend, not a bully, or a master, or a criminal. He looked at Blaine fully, properly for the first time in three years. Covered in bruises, mud and blood, he stood taller than he ever had. Even though Dean hadn't mentioned it, Blaine was being defiant by holding onto Kurt, by loving him and caring for him. Blaine was more of a man than the gang combined, more of a man than any of them ever would be. He was his friend, and Nathan had betrayed him. To save his own ass. This hit him at full force. He couldn't let Blaine die! For once, Nathan didn't fear for his life. He knew he was going to die either way. While Dean was talking, Nathan gently pulled out his penknife he kept on him at all times. But he wasn't being quick enough.

"Bye bitches!" Dean yelled as he pulled the trigger.

Blaine could see the bullet speeding towards them impossibly fast. Suddenly, Kurt's arms disentangled themselves from his waist, as the world began to spin. Kurt shoved Blaine away from him, and Blaine came into contact with the ground with a thud. Confused and terrified, Blaine turned on his back to see the most horrifying sight only his nightmares could foresee. The bullet lodged itself into Kurt's arm, sending the boy backwards. Blood spurted out of his body, as Kurt curled in on himself as he fell.

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed out. Kurt fell backwards onto the ground, causing a dust cloud to fly up around him. Blaine was immediately on his feet, running to Kurt's prone figure.

…

Nathan watched in horror as Kurt pushed Blaine out of the way, and the bullet rammed itself into his arm. Blaine's cries were enough to set Nathan into motion. Dean cursed, having missed his primary target, while the rest cheered around him.

"Damn." He said to himself. He moved the gun up, and pointed it at Blaine's head. Blaine didn't even look up from his position next to Kurt, as he tried to pull him into his arms. Nathan couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Dean. Remember when you said my aim was crap? See what you make of this!" Dean turned, just as Nathan launched the knife at him. His eyes widened in disbelief as the weapon entered his body. As his body lost control, the gun trained on Blaine changed direction, and fired at a new target…


	44. Clinging To Life

**I am so sorry for the late update. I've had exams and coursework etc, but now I can update more frequently again. Enjoy. **

"Blaine collapsed next to Kurt, and leaned over him anxiously.

"Kurt? Kurt! Can you hear me?" He wanted to hold him, but Blaine wasn't sure about how much pain that would cause his boyfriend. Kurt, who was conscious, luckily, writhed on the ground in pain, as he bit his lip to stop from screaming out. He clutched his wounded arm with his hand clamped over the wound, but this seemed to make him worse.

"Y-yeah I can hear you. But Blaine, I think - I think I'm dying -"

"Don't you dare say that." Blaine said hoarsely. He smoothed his hand over Kurt's forehead, and gently lifted him into his lap. Kurt allowed himself to be pulled, not really aware of what was going on. Suddenly, a gun shot awoke Blaine to the harsh reality.

He spun round, and to his horror, saw blood. Blood, blood and more blood, spurting from his enemies. From his angle, he could make out a knife buried deeply into Dean's chest, and in Nathan he could see a small, ragged hole just above his heart. Both boys doubled over, and fell to the ground with a crash. The great giants had fallen. Breathing heavily, Blaine turned to see the reactions of the rest of the tormentors.

They stood there, with terrified expressions. In that instant, they were no longer thugs, but lost little men who knew their time was coming. Blaine looked between them, and the fallen bodies. Dean was writhing, but Nathan was perfectly still. He couldn't be -

He looked down at Kurt, whose eyes were beginning to flicker into unconsciousness. He shook him desperately.

"No, no Kurt. You've got to stay awake. If you sleep, you might not come back."

"But I'm so tired."

"Please Kurt - just don't close your eyes. Keep focused on me, on my voice. You're going to survive this, okay?"

Kurt coughed, causing blood to emit from his mouth. Blaine froze. Surely the wound couldn't have caused that much damage? Once he'd finished, Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine, exhausted.

"Okay." He said simply. Blaine ran one of his hands over Kurt's cheek, smiling a little. But his expression changed the instant he turned to face the gang. It transformed from loving into pure hatred.

"Someone, call an ambulance!" He yelled at them. They remained dumbstruck, until the consequences of their actions finally sunk in. They had two choices: Stay and face the music, or flee. To Blaine's horror, they fled.

"Hey, come back! Please!" He cried desperately. None of the gang even turned as they ran. They didn't even turn to acknowledge the fate of their friends, who were lying in their own blood. Blaine carefully moved Kurt off him, and lay him on the ground.

"I'll be right back, baby. Keep focused on my voice." Kurt nodded, still groaning and writhing. Shaking with rage and fear, Blaine ran over to Nathan's prone body, and searched his clothes for a phone. Unfortunately, Nathan was just as vulnerable as he was, as no phone could be found. Perhaps his had been confiscated too. Looking down at him, Blaine could see Nathan was still alive. The bullet had woven itself into his chest, but he was still breathing raggedly. The colour was draining from his face, but at least there was still colour. Before he could stop himself, Blaine reached out his hand in comfort, and let it rest on Nathan's shoulder.

Through hazy eyes, Nathan watched Blaine curiously. "Dean has a phone." He choked out. Blaine nodded his appreciation. His hand lingered on Nathan's shoulder for a minute, before he withdrew and ran over to Dean. At this point, Dean was wheezing and shouting. Shouting and swearing, but Blaine could see he was petrified. This didn't stop his sympathy though.

"Where's your phone?" Blaine said in a steely manner. Dean grunted, ignoring Blaine. In pure anger, Blaine kicked Dean's arm, causing Dean to yelp.

"Where. Is. Your. Phone?" Blaine repeated through gritted teeth.

Reluctantly, Dean muttered "Front pocket." Blaine immediately set upon him, rifling through his pockets until he found a battered Nokia. Heart beating fast, he dialled 911 as he ran over to Kurt's prone frame.

"_Operator, how may I help you?" _

"We need an ambulance right away. There's been a shooting, and there's loads of blood, and he's dying and -"

"_Slow down young man. There was a shooting, okay. How many victims? Where are you?"_

Blaine calmed himself. Breathe Blaine. Breathe.

"There are three victims, who are still alive. One was shot in the arm, one in the chest, and the other was stabbed with a knife. We're - we're in central Lima, not far from the high street. I don't know the exact address. Oh - my - god."

"_Okay son, I'm sending an ambulance and the police right now. What's your name?"_

"Blaine. My name's Blaine."

"_Blaine, you sound under great stress. I'm going to stay on the line for as long as you need, okay?"_

"…Okay. Thank you."

"_Blaine, what were the circumstances of the shooting and stabbing?"_

"It's really complicated. But there were others in the gang. About 4 or 5 others, I can't remember. God, there's so much blood. He won't stop bleeding!"

"_Who won't?" _

"Kurt, my - my boyfriend. They got him in the arm. The other two victims were our tormentors. But they're bleeding too. I don't know what to do -"

"_Blaine, keep calm. Go to your boyfriend, and keep talking to him. Let him know help is coming."_

"Okay." Blaine knelt down beside Kurt, and pulled him into his lap again. "Kurt, help is coming, okay? The police are coming, and an ambulance is coming. They're going to patch you right up."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with blood shot eyes. "Patch me up. Such a - funny term. But how can - they - they patch me up - when there's nothing - to fix?"

Blaine looked down at him in confusion.

"Nothing to fix? Kurt, your arm! It was shot!" Kurt looked just as confused as him.

"Was it? But we're inside. We - we haven't been - outside all day. I think - you've taken - too many hits to the head today - Blaine. You're not - making sense." Blaine's eyes began to well up, as he realised Kurt was losing it. Biting his lip, he brought the phone to his ear.

"Kurt isn't making any sense. He doesn't realise he's been shot. He keeps saying he's inside, but he's clearly not, and -"

"_Blaine, I think he has gone into shock. It is his body's way of dealing with the trauma of being shot. For now, just go with whatever he says. It will confuse him too much if you contradict him."_

"Okay. Thank you. I have to go now, I need to look after him."

"_The police and ambulance should be there within 5 minutes. They'll fix him up for you."_

Blaine disconnected the call, and waited for the emergency services to arrive. He put the phone down, and wrapped his arms around Kurt the best he could. Through hooded eyes, Kurt looked at Blaine and gave him a small smile.

"I love you." He said tenderly. Blaine held him a little tighter, smiling sadly at him.

"Yeah, well I love you more." The tears couldn't stop as Kurt's cheeks turned paler and paler. He was losing him, and Blaine knew it. Kurt's breathing rate was slowing right down, and there was nothing Blaine could do. It was killing him. He bent down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"I'm not giving up on you without a fight." He whispered into his hair. To his relief, he could hear sirens and could see neon lights flashing in the distance, beyond him and Kurt. Blaine sighed heavily, and drew back to look at Kurt. And was struck with horror.

Kurt's eyes were closed.


	45. The Final Stand

**So, this is the final chapter. Thank you for sticking with me for so long. I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages, but here you go. The great finale. Dun dun dun...**

There was a rush around Nathan, a blur of colour and noise. The sirens rang out like speakers at a concert, as they boomed around him, rendering his eardrums useless. The colours merged together, but none stood out like the threatening red that stained his shirt. He had tried to sit up, but the searing pain that ripped through his whole body took hold of him completely, so he gave up. He couldn't move, but he felt as though he were being pulled through glass and fire. He was trapped between the pain and the numbness. He could hear Blaine speaking anxiously, trying to coax Kurt back into consciousness. Oh god, what had he done? Feeling guilt overwhelm him at the same time as the throbbing agony sent him over the edge, he closed his eyes. He just wanted everything to end. He couldn't drown out Blaine's cries, no matter how much he tried.

"Come on son, open your eyes for me." Blearily, Nathan opened his eyes to find a paramedic hovering above him. Others swarmed around him, but Nathan's attention was focused on the person above him. "That's it, you need to stay awake, okay? You'll soon be sedated and pain free." Nathan was aware of being lifted, as if he was flying. He rolled his head in the direction of Kurt and Blaine one last time. Blaine was cradling Kurt in his arms, as he whispered into his hair, rocking back and forth. The paramedics made their way towards them, and Blaine turned his head. He caught Nathan's eye, and gave a small nod. Nathan didn't know what it meant. Perhaps he was dreaming. Perhaps he was dying. Perhaps he was dead. Either way, he didn't care. He wasn't human anymore.

…

Blaine stayed with Kurt as he was bundled into the ambulance, never letting go of his hand as they made their way to the hospital. Nathan and Dean were placed into separate ambulances, especially as Nathan was losing a lot of blood very quickly. Kurt appeared to be more stable, but he had not regained consciousness. Blaine tried to keep it together in front of the paramedics, but it was proving to be very difficult. He continued to stroke his thumb over Kurt's knuckles, which turned whiter and whiter as the ambulance tore on. Kurt was hooked up to an IV drip, with an oxygen mask placed over his face, which obstructed Blaine's view. The only thing he could cling too was Kurt's hand, which hung limp over the side of the stretcher.

Blaine didn't know what was going to happen. After everything that had happened, he didn't think that it would end like this. Especially since the escape. Everything had been going right since the escape, and suddenly it was ripped away from him. He looked back up at Kurt's face, as uncertainties and anxiety whirled around his mind.

…

Once they reached the hospital, Blaine was separated from Kurt. The paramedics whooshed Kurt out of the ambulance on a stretcher, and he was taken straight into the operating theatre.

"What's happening? Where are they taking him?" Blaine asked anxiously, as Kurt was wheeled furiously away from him. The paramedic placed a kindly hand on his shoulder.

"His wound is pretty bad. He's losing a lot of blood, and the bullet seems to have hit a major artery. But don't worry, they'll do their best to patch him up. The surgeons here are the best in Lima."

Blaine choked at the mention of 'major artery'. The paramedic wordlessly placed a blanket around Blaine's shoulders, obviously trying to avoid looking at his scars. More doctors hurried towards him, as they raced to admit him. He was taken to a small room where he was examined, bandaged and cleaned. His heart hammered in his chest, as all the time he thought of Kurt. He wished and hoped and prayed to every god under the sun that Kurt would pull through. He had too. The possibility of death kept weaving itself into Blaine's mind, but he pushed it away furiously. He remained silent and steely as he was checked over, thinking only of Kurt.

…

Nathan's focus on the world around him was starting to slip. All he could see was the clinical white of the operating theatre around him, and the zombie-like masks of the surgeons desperately trying to save his life. The oxygen mask obscured his view from anything below his eye line. The stark white was making him dizzy, so he closed his eyes to stop the room spinning. He couldn't even feel the wound anymore.

"No, you've got to keep your eyes open. Please, it's just for a little while." The desperation in the surgeon's voice made his eyes snap open. The voice reminded him of someone he used to know a long time ago.

"There you go. You're doing well. Just hold on." To his surprise, the surgeon took his hand in hers and squeezed it before returning to her job. That was the most kindness a person had shown him for a while. For the first time in years, Nathan suddenly had the ferocious urge to cling to life. The numbness he had shrouded himself in for years was suddenly lifted, as he fought to keep his heart beating.

…

Meanwhile, Kurt was fighting to stay alive. The blood loss was reaching a critical point, and the surgeons had to be quick. They surrounded him in their clinical uniforms, piercing and probing his skin to reach the intruder that was killing him. They needed hours to make sure it was safe. They only had minutes.

…

To his dismay, Blaine had been placed in a hospital room away from everyone. He felt ridiculous at being put into a hospital gown when there was nothing wrong with him, but he knew it was policy so he obeyed. He felt slightly better at being clean from old blood and mud, but he couldn't stop pacing his room. Whenever a doctor walked passed his door, he would poke his head out and ask about Kurt. By the fourth time, the doctors knew what he would ask, and would sadly shake their heads.

"I'm sorry son. I'll let you know as soon as I know."

Blaine had been pacing for about an hour when a tap came at the door. He immediately spun round to face his first visitor. It was not who he was expecting.

"Quinn?" He asked in disbelief. Quinn Fabray stood in his doorway, in a matching gown. She had stitches down the side of her face and a few bruises. She gave a small smile.

"Hi Blaine." Within three strides, Blaine enveloped her in a huge hug that made her gasp in surprise. She reciprocated, knowing this was going to be tough. He held her tightly, so glad to see his friend alive.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now." He spoke into her hair. She gave him a small squeeze, before retracting slightly from the embrace.

"Same here. I thought you were gone for good. I'm so glad you're safe." Blaine's smile fell.

"I'm safe, but Kurt - Kurt -" Blaine couldn't finish. Quinn knew that Kurt was still in surgery. She placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"He's going to make it Blaine. I just know it." Blaine's eyes met hers briefly, before looking down at his feet.

"What if he doesn't? What do I do?" Quinn wordlessly pulled him into an embrace, not knowing how to reply. They stood for a few minutes, before Blaine pulled away.

"I'm - I'm so sorry I pulled you into this Quinn. If I hadn't run away -"

"Blaine, please do not apologise. There is no point. This is not your fault, or mine, or Kurt's. It is those bastards who did this to him. Not you." She pulled him by his hand and sat him down on the hospital bed. She sat down beside him and took his hand in hers.

"Do you know what happened to Nathan and Dean?" He said. Quinn sighed.

"I know they were both brought here, but the doctors won't tell me anything." Blaine nodded in acknowledgement, as he had the same problem. Quinn seemed hesitant suddenly, like there was more she wanted to say.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" She looked into his eyes, unsure as how to proceed.

"You and Kurt - your story was on the news. I've been watching the hospital television as they followed the investigation. They've arrested one guy, I think his name was Charlie." Blaine felt a small smile tug on his lips. At least one of them had been caught. Quinn continued to talk however. "They - they showed the house where they - kept you. They said there was blood. I thought - I really thought you guys were dead when they said that." Tears suddenly fell down her face, but she made no move to wipe them away. Blaine's expression softened, as he squeezed her hand.

"Well, we're not dead. We're here. When Kurt gets out of surgery, we'll all be able to go home and live normally again."

"You really think anything will be normal again? What's going to happen when we all return to school? I won't be able to stop the looks. People will keep asking questions - I don't want to leave this place. How bad is that? The last time I came to hospital, I vowed never to return. Now look at me. Wanting to cling to this place and never let go."

"I understand. It's going to take getting used too. But we can do it Quinn. We've got each other for support. When do you get discharged?"

"I'm not sure. The doctors say I'm fit enough to go home, but the police want me here for safety. There's still members of the gang out there, apparently its not safe to leave the hospital for us until the press have done their piece."

"The press?"

"They will want to interview us. I really don't want too." Blaine's mouth went dry.

"I don't want too either. I'm sure we can so no or something. Don't worry about it now." Quinn sighed heavily and let her head rest itself on Blaine's shoulder. Surprised by her initiation of contact, he rested his head on hers and let himself relax into the huddle. It was nice to have someone who understood to talk too. He didn't know if Kurt would ever be able to talk about this again, let alone make it through the night. He gulped, pushing the thoughts away.

…

After a while of comfortable silence, Blaine realised Quinn must have fallen asleep. He gently lay her back on the bed, and began his march again. He couldn't sit still, knowing Kurt was still in surgery. How long could it possibly take?

He was shaken from his thoughts when a knock rapped on the door. Immediately Blaine ran for the door. He pulled it open.

"Is Kurt okay?" He asked the doctor. The kindly doctor looked at him sadly.

"I'm afraid I have no knowledge about Kurt Hummel at the moment. I'm here about one of the other patients - Nathan." Blaine's breath caught in his chest.

"What about him?" The doctor ushered Blaine into the hallway, so he closed the door behind him.

"Nathan made it through the surgery. However, his condition remains critical. He has a 30% chance of survival. He's been asking to see you." Blaine's expression sharpened, suddenly on edge.

"Why me?" The doctor sighed sadly.

"His family haven't been in contact yet, and I'm not sure he is going to pull through. He just wants someone to be with him for a little while. You can say no, of course you can, but I think he's on his death bed." Blaine deliberated. His old friend was dying. Surely he should feel something? He knew he had caused Kurt's injuries, but at the same time Blaine knew the control Dean could have over people. He couldn't punish Dean's actions on the boy who had also suffered from them, could he?

"I'll come." Blaine said quietly. The doctor nodded, and led Blaine to his closure.

…

Blaine was led to a darkened room, with a bed that was screened off with a curtain. He didn't know what to feel. He felt that he should be raging, be furious, or perhaps be forgiving. Instead, he felt numb. He didn't feel anything as he walked into his old friend's death chamber, and the feeling continued as the doctor pulled back the screen.

"Take your time," The doctor said, as he scurried out the room. Blaine turned towards the bed, and was met with a dead image of the person he once knew. Blaine knew Nathan wasn't dead from the reassuring beeps of the life support machine, but each beep was a time bomb. It would only be a matter of time before it stopped all together. Nathan was the palest a person could be, and was breathing raggedly. Each breath took a huge amount of effort, as he rasped quietly into the small room. Blaine sucked in a breath, and began to speak.

"Hi Nathan." He said simply. Dead eyes flickered towards him, as Blaine was recognised.

"Hi." Nathan managed to wheeze out. There was a moment of silence, before Blaine broke it.

"Why did you ask to see me?" Blaine asked abruptly. Nathan sighed, then coughed. The beeping was beginning to slow down.

"I - I wanted you to know - how sorry I am." Blaine scoffed, not impressed.

"Really? On your death bed, that's all you can say? I don't even know what you want. Do you want forgiveness, or what?" Nathan shook his head with what little strength he had left.

"I would - never expect forgiveness. I just - wanted you to know. I'm not a monster." Blaine blinked, unable to comprehend what was being said.

"Do you realise that Kurt is fighting for his life in that operating theatre? Because you put him in there. You and those fucked up organisms you call friends. And you have the audacity to make me come in here, and make me listen to you apologise? Well fuck that!" He gripped the end of the bed and kicked the leg hard. He was so angry, but Nathan didn't even blink in surprise.

"Like I said, I know you can't forgive me. If I were you, I wouldn't. But Dean isn't my friend. He is my puppet master. He's going to survive. The doctors told me I should be happy, because my friend is going to pull through. I wish he wouldn't. Going to prison - it won't be enough punishment for him. But there you go. Some are lucky to live, whereas others" He gestured to himself "are not. I hope Kurt - pulls through. I really do. He deserves to live. He deserves - you." The beeping slowed even more, as Nathan coughed violently. This time he spat over the white sheets, which turned crimson as the blood left his body. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in sudden concern.

"Nathan?" He asked cautiously. Nathan began to cough more and more, forcing more blood to smatter the blankets wrapped around him. He couldn't answer.

"Nathan!" Blaine ran to the door, wrenched it open and yelled for a doctor, or a nurse, or someone to come. "Help! He's coughing up blood and he won't stop. Please, someone help!" He turned his head and his heart stopped. The beeping had finally slowed, until it no longer beeped for Nathan.

…

Blaine was placed back into his room, numbed by what had happened. Even now, he couldn't comprehend that he had just witnessed someone's death. Someone he used to be so close too. Nathan was now gone. He buried his head in his hands, as he waited for news on Kurt.

…

"Blaine, Blaine wake up! It's Burt." Blaine's eyes flickered, then snapped open at the sight of Kurt's father. He reached out and embraced him tightly.

"Mr Hummel! I am so happy to see you!" Burt smiled sadly, as he hugged Blaine back.

"Same here." He replied. Blaine pulled away abruptly and suddenly asked;

"Kurt! Have you heard any news about him?" Burt deliberated for a moment as he chewed his lip. Blaine took that as a bad sign. His heart stopped. "Is he…?"

Burt looked at him.

"He survived the surgery. He's recovering now. But I just want you to be aware - he's going to be fragile from now on. The doctors reckon he will make a full recovery - eventually." Blaine sighed in relief. That was the best news. His muscles suddenly relaxed from their tense state, and a couple of tears of happiness made their way down his cheeks. For the first time since the situation began, he grinned fully. His smile radiated warmth.

"That's such a relief. I thought I was going to - I thought we were going to lose -" He tailed off, knowing that Burt was thinking the exact same thing.

"I know son, I know." He pulled Blaine into an embrace again, thankful that his son had such a grateful partner.

"Can I see him?" Burt pulled away again.

"He's not awake yet. I've already been to see him." He paused, before raising his voice. "Those bastards. When I find them, I'm going to wring their necks and make them cry until they start calling for their mothers. No one touches my son like that." Burt went red in the face, as he began to vent out his anger. Blaine attempted to calm him.

"Burt, I know exactly how you feel, but you need to calm down. Your heart -"

"Screw my heart."

"Burt please -"

"And for what they've done to you? They're despicable human beings. I hope they get locked up for a long, long time. In fact, I hope they get a life sentence. No one hurts my family." Blaine's jaw dropped a little, touched by the fact that Burt considered him as part of the family. However, he didn't comment on it.

"One of them is dead. He died this morning. I don't know about - the other one that was injured - but one of them is definitely dead." Burt's anger dissipated a little, as Blaine's news brought him back into the present.

"Dead?" Blaine nodded. Burt straightened up. No matter how much those bastards had hurt his child, he suddenly felt a huge sympathy for the family of the dead boy. They had just lost a child, and he would never wish that on anyone.

"Burt, when can I see him?" Blaine tried again. Burt looked into his son's boyfriend's eyes, and saw a fiery desperation and love for his son. He wanted to see him. How could he deny him that?

"I'll take you to see him now."

…

Blaine was led to another room, and suddenly got chills. What would happen if Kurt's machine stopped beeping like Nathan's? The thought of that made him step back in horror, which prompted Burt to propel him forwards.

"Come on son. I know this is difficult." He was pushed gently through the door of another hospital room, and was confronted with Kurt Hummel, lying on a hospital bed. Blaine had never wished to see his boyfriend in such a damaged state. Kurt had bruises all over his beautiful face, and his left arm was bandaged up very tightly. Blaine suddenly felt an agonising pain overtake his senses. He put his hand to his mouth, unable to hold back a sob. His beautiful Kurt was broken and damaged, and it was his fault. No matter how much people denied it, Blaine knew that it was his fault that Kurt had fought for his life and had nearly lost.

Sensing his distress, Burt kindly put an arm around him and moved him towards a chair beside Kurt's bed. Once Blaine was sitting down, Burt moved out the room. Blaine spun round.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked anxiously. He wanted Burt to stay. Burt began to close the door.

"Giving you some space with him." Blaine nodded in gratitude, and mouthed a 'thank you.'

Blaine turned back to a motionless Kurt, and it made him want to cry all over again. Kurt was blissfully asleep, but he looked troubled. His eyebrows were knitted together in a frown, like he was constantly worried. Blaine had watched Kurt sleep enough times to know this was not how he usually looked sleeping. Gingerly, he took Kurt's good hand in his and gently smoothed his thumb over Kurt's knuckles.

"Hi Kurt." He almost whispered. Kurt's life support machine beeped away in the background, alerting Blaine to the fact that Kurt was alive. He smiled a little, even though Kurt did not stir. Blaine gripped his hand a little more tightly, whilst Kurt's hand remained limp.

"It's Blaine. I'm here now. You can wake up if you want too." No response. "Or not." Blaine said quietly to himself. He looked back up at Kurt's face, and with his other hand he gently stroked his finger over his cheek.

"I miss you Kurt. But I'm so, so, so happy you are alive. You had me worried, you know? Bet you didn't even realise." The lack of response was unnerving. Blaine knew Kurt would eventually wake up, but he just wanted him to do it now.

"Why did you do it, Kurt? Why did you push me out the way? You could have got yourself killed. You almost did." Blaine could feel himself begin to choke up, and he quickly swallowed to stop himself.

"It was the bravest thing I've ever seen, but also the stupidest." Blaine stopped talking, assessing the status of Kurt. He still didn't stir. Blaine sighed.

"Still, I bet the girls will love it when you get back to school. They love a good romantic hero." He paused. "But then hey, who am I kidding, so do I!" Blaine chuckled to himself, squeezing Kurt's hand harder. Kurt may have been stupid for pushing him out the way, but Blaine loved him for his bravery. The fact that he had put his life on the line for Blaine - Blaine couldn't understand it. He just knew he loved Kurt even more for his courage.

"When you wake up, I'm going to be here every step of the way. I'll be your personal slave if you want. Whether you want a lift to the mall for a late-night shopping spree, or you want me to swim the Atlantic to bring you the Royal family, I'll do it." Blaine smiled at Kurt, still stroking his cheek. He stayed silent for a few minutes, just watching Kurt breathe in and out. He was so grateful he was alive.

"Kurt, please wake up soon."

…

Blaine remained at Kurt's side for hours, waiting for him to wake. In that space of time, he'd been reunited with his family and the Hudmels, but they'd all gone home for the night. He'd never been so pleased to see his father, and perhaps they could work towards getting to know each other better.

The doctors had tried to usher Blaine back to bed, but he would not leave, so they decided to just leave him alone. He alternated between talking to Kurt and just watching him, waiting for the miraculous moment of his new awakening. In his new topic of conversation, he began talking about the future.

"You know, I can't wait until we get out of here. New York is just waiting for us Kurt. Its waiting for us to take it on." Since he'd began talking, Blaine had been secretly hoping that anything he said would make Kurt wake up. However, he was on his last topic idea, and it was not looking hopeful that it would work.

"And when we've finished college, you know what I want to do? I want to move into an apartment with you." Kurt's unresponsiveness was making Blaine feel miserable. What if he didn't wake up after all? This time Blaine couldn't push the horrible thoughts away. His eyes began to fill with tears, and his vision of Kurt blurred. He kept talking, this time being the most honest with Kurt he had ever been in his life.

"And then - I want to marry you. I don't care if people think I'm too young and naïve to say this, but I really do want to marry you. You are it for me. I want to move into our first house together. I want to walk up the aisle and see you smiling back at me. I want to take you to Paris for our honeymoon. I want to fight with you about whether the kitchen should be cream or beige. I want to hold you and love you as my own. I want to raise children with you. I want a picket fence, a garden and a dog. A home. With you. Just - please wake up now Kurt. It's - it's tearing me apart seeing you like this."

Blaine's tears finally cascaded down his face, as his head hung in sadness. His sobs began to make him shake with fear and loneliness. He couldn't stand this anymore. The love of his life was hanging by a thread -

"Cream."

Blaine swivelled his head towards Kurt. He was still lying motionless. Had Blaine imagined -

"No kitchen of mine will ever be beige." Blaine felt a smile make its way to his lips.

"Kurt?" He asked tentatively. Kurt's magnificent blue eyes snapped open, and immediately settled on Blaine. He gently squeezed Blaine's hand in his.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Tears continued to trickle down Blaine's face, but he grinned through them. Kurt was awake! Finally, after all the torment and waiting and hoping, here he was.

"I missed you." Was all he could say. Kurt motioned for Blaine to come closer.

"Come here." Blaine stood up and leant over Kurt's face. He hovered over a few inches, before finding Kurt's lips. He pulled back after a few moments, smiling down at Kurt. He brought a hand to cup his cheek, and gazed into his eyes.

"Seriously Blaine, we cannot have a beige kitchen. It would clash catastrophically with your skin tone." Blaine laughed, as Kurt smiled. He brought their foreheads together, as he rubbed his nose against Kurt's nose in an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you.


End file.
